Jake Long III Season Two
by Fudogg
Summary: In this second season, Jake continues his training, while Haley comes face to face with her daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Long III (Season Two)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag.**

Chapter/Episode One: Journey to the Center of Lin-Lin's Past

It was the first day of February, and Jake Long III sat alone against the wall of a building on the Island of Draco. He hadn't trained in a month. Why hadn't he trained in a month? He hadn't trained in that long a time because his trainer, Cherri, hadn't been seen in a month. Jake had no idea where she was, and he hoped that she was alright.

"Mr. Long." The sound of Councilor Yara's voice made Jake III lift his head up and stare at the human-formed Councilor Yara, who was standing a few feet away.

"Yes, Councilor?"

"I don't understand why you still come here every day." Yara shook her head once. "Dragon Solorio hasn't come here since we buried Agent Rogers."

"Well, maybe she'll come back." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps." Yara replied. "But it doesn't look like she'll be coming today. You should go home and stop coming here every day in the hopes that she'll come. Why don't you go home and have some fun? When she comes back, we'll contact you. Frankly, Mr. Long, she might not come back."

Then, Yara's eyes widened as she heard a scoff coming from behind her. "Speak for yourself, Councilor." Cherri said from behind, making Yara spin around.

With his eyes wide, Jake III walked up to Yara's side, seeing Cherri, in her dragon form and with her clawed hands on her hips, standing a few feet a few feet away, a smile on her face.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Yara and Jake both watched in surprise as Cherri walked up to them, smiling from ear to ear. "Miss me, Jake?" She asked.

"Wh...Where were you?" Jake III asked.

"I was at a month long getaway to recover from the stress Savannah's death caused me." Cherri continued to smile. "I spent the entire month emotionally healing."

"I take it by the look on your face that you've finished your recovery process." Councilor Yara guessed.

"Yes." Cherri said. "I feel much better now. Jake, I wasn't in any condition to continue teaching you. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand, Cherri."

"I'm back now." Cherri said. "Do...Do you want to train?"

"I'd love to." Jake III told her, smiling.

LINE BREAK

Jake grunted as he jumped back, avoiding a slash from Cherri's claws. As Jake III stood in place, panting from exhaustion, Cherri smiled. "You're good." Jake III said as he straightened up. "I'm really impressed. I mean, you were good before, but now-it's like you're more powerful."

"I didn't notice." Cherri replied, smiling. "Thank you for the flattery, though."

Jake III smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Cherri." He said.

"Here to stay." Cherri replied.

"That must have been some healing process." Jake III stated before he ran at Cherri, trying to throw a punch at her. However, Cherri grunted, easily jumping back and avoiding Jake's blow. "What did you do?" Jake III asked as he carefully took two steps back. "How exactly did you spend the time healing?"

"I spent it with Lista." Cherri replied. "I also did some other things." Then, she lashed out with her tail, Jake grunting as he jumped over it, landing back on his feet.

"Yeah, like what?" Jake III asked as he held up his hands in a defensive stance.

"Mainly, Lista and I thought back on something your grandmother said." Cherri said after she casually dropped her fighting stance.

"What did she say?" Jake asked, also lowering his fighting stance.

"It was when we first met." Cherri replied. "We were all looking for the dragons responsible for the murders of your maternal great-grandparents. We lost one of our friends, and Rose told us, after it was all said and done, that she saw this friend actually ascend to heaven."

"Yeah, I remember her saying something like that." Jake nodded.

"Well..." Cherri smiled again. "...Savannah's got to be there, then. Don't you think?"

Jake III blinked once before he responded: "Yes. I think that sounds about right."

"Do you mind moving, Mr. Long?" The sound of Sillian's voice could be heard from behind Jake, before he could resume his training session with Cherri. Slowly, Jake III turned around to see that Sillian was standing before him, in his dragon form, a bruise on the side of his face. He did not look happy.

"Well, I-" Jake started.

"Please just move." Sillian narrowed his eyes. "You're in my way."

"You do know that you can just walk right around us, right?" Cherri asked as she walked up to Jake III's side.

Sillian sighed, quickly dropping his head before he looked back up at Cherri and Jake. "Yes, I know that." It was obvious that Sillian was frustrated, by the way that he was clutching his clawed hands into fists.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

"What does it look like?" Sillian retorted, putting his clawed hands on his scaly hips.

"I think it looks like your bad mood has something to do with that mark on your face." Jake III replied.

"You'd be correct." Sillian crossed his scaly arms.

"Who did that to you?" Cherri asked.

"Agent Clark."

"Yeah..." Jake smiled knowingly. "...I know that feeling." He brought his hand up to his face. "What'd she hit you for?"

"For giving her orders."

"Why don't you talk to the Dragon Council about it?" Cherri suggested.

"You know Councilor Jennings." Sillian shrugged his shoulders. "I would love to send her packing. I have a feeling, however, that Councilor Jennings would not like that." Then, he sighed again. "She's such a witch. Personally, I think she's been more trouble than help."

"I say talk to the Dragon Council." Cherri said again. "That isn't right. She should not be allowed to hit you."

"The Council wants her to serve as magical community service." Sillian replied before he sighed yet again. "In a few months, she'll be gone. I think I can deal with her until her required time ends. I just wish I knew why she's always so angry."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Jake III walked along the grass on the island. Lifting up one of his hands from his side, he uncurled his fingers and looked down at the dream charm that he held. His grandmother had left it for him, having told him about the Dream Realm. Sighing, Jake looked back up so he could see where he was going.

Finally, he found Sillian, who was facing Regan. Both were in their dragon forms and both had their swords drawn. With a grunt, Regan lashed out with her Katana, but Sillian retaliated with his Urumi, throwing Regan's attack back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Jake III spoke, revealing himself before Regan could try and strike again, and as a result, both Sillian and Regan turned their heads to the side to look at Jake, who smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Not to be rude, or anything, but yes." Sillian said as both he and Regan turned to face him. "You are interrupting something of importance. Agent Wido and I are in the middle of a match."

"Well, I apologize." Jake said, taking a step forward. "It's just...I thought about what you told Cherri and me earlier today."

"About Agent Clark?" Sillian asked.

"What about her?" Regan shrugged.

"You said you want to know why she's such a witch..." Jake said before he held up the dream charm. "...Why don't we find out?"

"We're going to find out why she's so angry just by going into her dreams?" Sillian raised an eyebrow. "I...don't think that's possible." He shook his head twice.

"I think it could be." Jake smiled. "If...we go deep enough into her subconscious."

LINE BREAK

At Haley's house, Haley sat up in her bed, wearing a pink nightgown, sat up in her bed, reading an old book. With a sigh, Haley turned the page and continued on. However, unbeknownst to her, down the stairs, the lock on the front door clicked as it was unlocked from the outside. Then, the door was opened slightly.

Back upstairs, Haley once again turned the page of her book, but then she jumped in surprise when she heard the sound of her front door slamming, making her drop her book.

As she panted, Haley jerked her head to the side, staring out into the hall. She waited for about five seconds before she heard a creak. The creak sounded like it came from the bottom of her stairs.

Breathing slowly, Haley climbed out of bed. Then, in a bright light, she transformed into her pink dragon form. Carefully, she stepped out into the hall and turned as quickly as she could, seeing no one in the hallway.

Instead of sighing with relief, Haley held up her claws in a defensive stance before she carefully started to make her way down the hall.

Finally, Haley reached the stairs and quickly turned. Carefully lowering her claws, she looked down the stairs. No one was there.

Haley briefly considered going back to her room and going to sleep. Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. However, before she could move, her ear twitched as she heard yet another creak. This time, it was coming from her kitchen.

Flapping her wings, Haley quickly flew down her stairs and turned, landing in the doorway to the kitchen. Looking around, Haley was surprised to see that there was nobody in the kitchen.

"I must be going crazy..." Haley whispered to herself, rubbing her temples.

"No." Came the sound of a familiar voice behind her. Gasping, Haley spun around, and with wide eyes, she could see Socorro standing right in front of her, Kay and Cleo at her sides.

"Socorro..."

"You're not crazy." Socorro said with a grin. "You just fell right for our trap. Grab her!" She then pointed out at her mother, Cleo and Kay charging for Haley, and before Haley could move, grabbed her by the arms and forced them behind her back. Or, perhaps Haley just let them hold her.

Haley watched as Socorro walked over to her. "Socorro..." Haley tried.

"Don't." Socorro said, holding up a clawed finger. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"No, you're just here to kill me." Haley narrowed her eyes. "Just as long as I'm the only one you kill...go ahead."

"I'm not going to kill you." Socorro replied, still smiling.

"I thought that's what you wanted to do." Haley replied. "You've tried to kill me twice."

"But not tonight." Socorro reached out and grabbed her mother's chin. "Not tonight." She repeated.

"Then why are you even here?" Haley challenged.

"To get you on the edge." Socorro said, taking her hand away from her mother's chin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley challenged.

"You'll find out soon enough." Socorro said before she took a step back. "Alright, let her go." Cleo and Kay did as they were told, shoving their mother down onto the ground.

Haley quickly pushed herself up, looking at Socorro as Cleo and Kay reached her sides again. "Just a warning." Socorro said. "We'll be back. When you least expect it."

"I'll always be expecting you."

"Doubt it." Socorro told her. "We'll get you, and it'll be a surprise."

LINE BREAK

Sillian sighed as he closed the door to his room. Now in his human form, he turned around to face Jake and Regan, who was also in her human form. Jake III grinned as he held out the dream charm again.

"This feels wrong." Sillian said.

"How so?" Jake III asked.

"We're going into her dreams, Mr. Long." Sillian put his hands on his hips. "That is an invasion of privacy."

"And she punched you in the face." Jake countered. "That's an invasion...of...your...personal bubble..."

"What if she finds out?" Sillian changed his reasoning.

"She won't." Jake III replied. "There's no way she can. The only way she would be able to is if she's visiting her own dream door, too."

Sillian seemed to think about what Jake said for a few seconds. Finally, he started to walk over to Jake, and once he reached him, snatched the dream charm out of his hand.

"Hey!" Jake III protested. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We better find a good reason." Sillian said dangerously, pointing at Jake.

"If you really want to know..." Jake told him. "...Then you know what to do."

Sillian just stared at Jake for a few more seconds before he spoke: "Alright, help me get this thing working."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, a hole was ripped from the wall of the dream corridor, Jake III jumping in, followed by Sillian, and then Regan, and together, all three of them stared down the corridor.

"Okay..." Jake said as he started to walk forward. "...Now all you have to do is follow me. Together we'll find her dream door." He finished as Sillian and Regan started to follow him.

"Should we split up?" Sillian asked.

"Nah." Jake III replied. "This shouldn't take too terribly long."

"There are millions of doors." Sillian protested. "It could take us hours to find her dream door."

"Then we best keep looking." Jake replied, continuing on.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, they all stood at Lin-Lin's dream door. Jake III smiled, putting his hands on his hips as Sillian and Regan stood at his sides. "Told you it wouldn't take too long." Jake bragged.

"Alright, go and open it." Sillian said with narrowed eyes.

"Gladly." Jake said, walking forward and opening the door, walking in. "Keep up and follow me."

Sillian sighed as Regan started to follow Jake. Then, Sillian followed, all three of them walking into Lin-Lin's dream door.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _A basketball bounced off of the ground as an Asian-American girl of about eighteen, who wore an old pair of jeans and a Dark Champagne-colored basketball jersey bounced it back and forth, a smile on her face as a thirteen year old Lin-Lin watched._

 _"Catch!" The older girl said as she tossed the basketball over to Lin-Lin, who gasped and managed to catch it before it hit her._

 _"Okay, now throw it back." The older girl said._

 _"I don't want to play catch."_

 _"Then we can shoot some hoops." The older girl smiled._

 _"But that's lame."_

 _"No it's not." The older girl said with a smile as she started to walk over to Lin-Lin. "How is basketball lame?"_

 _"All sports are lame."_

 _"Then what do you want to do, Cousy?" The older girl asked as she took the basketball from Lin-Lin. "Tell me, and we'll do it."_

 _"I-" Lin-Lin started, but before she could finish, both girls heard the sound of the chain fence to the lot they were in clanging. Both turned their heads to the side and saw Lin-Lin's mother watching them._

 _"Mom!" Lin-Lin said happily as she and the older girl turned and started to walk over to the fence. "You came to pick me up?"_

 _"Had no choice." Her mother didn't seem pleased. "Sorry, Cong-Min..." She crossed her arms. "...But Lin-Lin is going to have to say good-bye for today. She needs to come to the store with me."_

 _As Lin-Lin smiled with excitement, Cong-Min smiled acceptingly. "I understand, Auntie."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Moments later, Lin-Lin closed the door to the backseat of a futuristic car. Beside her sat her older brother, who, while about sixteen years of age, did not act like it. As Lin-Lin buckled her seatbelt, her brother laughed like a child and clapped his hands repeatedly as he turned his head to watch his younger sister._

 _"Honey..." The sound of their mother's voice rang out, making Lin-Lin's brother turn his back to normal, both staring at their mother, who had her head turned so she could look at her two children._

 _"...Honey, how about when we get to the store, you pick out something that you want?"_

 _"Sounds awesome!" Lin-Lin grinned, pounding her fists excitedly down on her knees. "Thanks, mom!"_

 _"I was talking to your brother, Lin-Lin." This got a laugh from Lin-Lin's brother, who clapped his hands again._

 _"But, mom-" Lin-Lin tried, the happy look dying from her place, being replaced with a sad, but unsurprised look._

 _"Sorry." Her mother said, turning her head back to the normal. "I don't have that much extra money. I can only pay for once extra item. I'm sure you understand."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _All three of them walked into the store and started to walk around, and unbeknownst to them, Sillian, Regan and Jake all followed them in._ "So far, I'm not seeing anything good." Sillian said.

"Be patient." Jake told him.

"Maybe we just need to look a little further?" Regan suggested, turning her head to the side to look at JakeIII, but he just lifted up his arm and pointed.

"No we don't." He told them. "Look."

Both Regan and Sillian turned their heads back to normal and watched as Lin-Lin, her mother, and her brother all stood at a shelf.

 _Lin-Lin's brother had a big grin on his face, turning to face his mother, two toys in his possession, one in each hand. "Are those the ones you want, sweetie?" Her elder child managed a nod._

 _"Okay, then." His mother replied with a smile, while a shocked Lin-Lin walked up to her side._

 _"Excuse me?!" Lin-Lin exclaimed, turning her head to the side and looking up at her mother._

 _Quickly, her mother turned her head to the side as well and looked down. "Don't talk back to me like that." She narrowed her eyes. "What do you think you're doing, young lady."_

 _"You say that you have enough money for only one gift, but now you tell him that he can have two?!" Lin-Lin was furious. "Tell me, do you see anything wrong with that picture?!"_

 _"Well, I can always put something back." Her mother replied. "Like...the cherry soda."_

 _"I like the cherry soda!"_

 _"Well, you can live without it for a week or two." Her mother told her. "Your brother is more important than soda."_

 _"Obviously!" Lin-Lin shouted before she scoffed, turning and storming away._

 _"And where do you think you're going?" Lin-Lin's mother demanded as she turned to watch her daughter storm away._

 _"Like you care!"_

 _"If you're not as the register in ten minutes, then you can walk home."_

 _Moments later, Lin-Lin walked around a corner and started to walk across an isle; on both sides of her, the shelves were filled with glass objects. As soon as Lin-Lin reached the middle of the isle, she stopped in her tracks._

 _First, she clenched her hands into tight fists, and then she squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head as she started to breath heavily._

 _That heavy breathing ceasing only a few seconds later, Lin-Lin jerked her head up, her tear-filled eyes now open as she opened her mouth and screamed in frustration before her body became engulfed in a bright light, transforming her into her dragon form._

 _Breaking down, the distraught young dragon turned and grabbed two glass object from the shelf. Turning, she screamed again before she smashed them against the floor. With yet another scream, she turned and pushed the entire shelf over, the shelf falling to the ground and all of the glass items shattering._

 _Still not satisfied, Lin-Lin turned around and charged for the second shelf, slamming into it shoulder-first. Like the first time, the shelf tipped over and fell, most of the glass items once again shattering._

 _Breathing heavily, Lin-Lin turned and reached down and grabbed two of the glass items before she turned and threw them against the ground._

 _Then, and only then, did Lin-Lin completely break down, weeping as she collapsed to her knees. "Lin-Lin Clark!" Lin-Lin had had her head lowered, but when she heard her mother's angry voice, she looked up, her eyes filled with tears, but a smile on her face._

 _"M...Mom..." She managed, just before her dragon-formed mother grabbed her by the hair, making Lin-Lin cry out as she was yanked back._

 _"Is this what you wanted, Lin-Lin, huh?!" Her mother was furious. "Because if it was what you wanted, congratulations, you little brat. You just broke a few hundred dollars' worth of merchandise, if not more!"_

 _"Th...That's not what I wanted!" Lin-Lin managed through her tears._

 _"You're a child, Lin-Lin!" Her mother hissed. "Grow up!" She finished before she shoved her daughter down onto her belly on the floor. As she stood up straight, turned, and walked away, Lin-Lin was left in her dragon form and on the floor, sobbing._

"Lin-Lin..." Regan said in a small voice, her eyes wide as she watched along with Jake III and Sillian. Jake's eyes were also wide, while Sillian had an empathetic look on his face.

"Alright..." Sillian said softly. "...I think I've seen enough."

"I haven't!" Regan declared before she stepped forward and turned, facing Jake III.

"You want to see more?" Jake III asked.

"Listen to me." Regan said as she reached out and took Jake by his shoulders. "This must be why Lin-Lin is the way she is."

"Obviously." Jake told her.

"I need to know..." Regan said, her facial features practically were begging. "...I need to know how much of this she went through."

As Regan took her hands off of him, Jake III sighed. "Why?" He then asked her. "We did what we came here to do."

"Because, I don't know about you two, but...I like her." Regan replied.

"Fine." Jake replied, holding up the dream charm again.

 _FLASH_

 _Lin-Lin, now a year older, panted as she ran into the kitchen in her house, where her father was at the sink. "Dad, I need your help!"_

 _"Can it wait, Lin-Lin?" Her father asked, not even bothering to turn his head to the side. "I'm busy cleaning up this mess that your brother made."_

 _"But Dad, the carpet is on fire!"_

 _"What?!" Her father asked before he quickly spun around._

 _Seconds later, both Lin-Lin and her father ran out into the living room, where Lin-Lin's father found that the carpet was indeed on fire. His eyes wide, Lin-Lin's father ran over to the carpet. Lin-Lin watched as her father reached the carpet, stopping to transform into his dragon form. Quickly, Lin-Lin's father bent over and picked up the carpet, yelping in pain as he stood back up._

 _Quickly, Lin-Lin stepped to the side as her father rushed into the kitchen. Lion-Lin then turned around and watched as her father set the flaming rug down into the sink and turned on the faucet._

 _Sighing, her father took a step back before he turned around, seeing Lin-Lin step into the kitchen._

 _"How in the world did that happen, Lin-Lin?" He asked._

 _In response, Lin-Lin held up her arms, as if she was searching for someone to hug her. Indeed, that was exactly what she wanted, for she walked over to her dragon-formed father. "It was me." She said innocently._

 _"What?!" Her father had a look of absolute disgust on his face. However, he quickly tried to hide this, instead opting for a look of understanding. "Well, I'm sure it was an accident."_

 _"No." Lin-Lin admitted as she reached her father, still holding her arms out._

 _Now, the look of disgust returned to her father's face, and quickly, he backhanded her, making Lin-Lin cry out as she jerked her head to the side._

 _"What did you do that for?!" Lin-Lin demanded as she turned her head back to normal._

 _"For being a downright imbecile!"_

 _"No!" Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes. "I'm not the child that's dumb!" This got Lin-Lin another slap across the face._

 _"Don't you talk about your brother that way..." He growled dangerously._

 _"Hey, I'd rather be an absolute retard than myself!" Lin-Lin declared as she turned her head back to normal again. "No matter what he does, you never get mad at him. He can do no wrong! Me, on the other hand, I-"_

 _"You're in control of your own actions, Lin-Lin." Her father said sternly, pointing a clawed finger at her. "Your brother is dependent. He isn't capable of cleaning up after himself, but you... you are and you're capable of rational thought. Or so I thought. Lin-Lin, your brother is not stupid. You, on the other hand, are."_

Out in the living room, Jake III, Regan and Sillian all watched as the memory version of Lin-Lin walked out of the kitchen, tears in her eyes. Then, Lin-Lin turned and walked away, not knowing that Sillian, Jake and Regan were all there.

"Happy now?" Jake asked sarcastically, turning his head to the side to look at Regan, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"No." Regan said softly. "O...Okay. Let's go back now."

FLASH

Moments later, Jake III, Regan and Sillian, who were all lying on the floor in Sillian's room in a circle, all woke up.

Moaning, Jake pushed himself up into a sitting position, watching as Regan did the same.

"How about you?" Jake III asked as he turned his head to the side to watch as Sillian sat up.

"No." Sillian said. "That...That was one of the most depressing things that I've ever seen."

"Well, you got what you wanted." Jake III told him.

"Yeah..." Sillian said softly, his eyes shifting down to the floor. "...I guess I did get what I wanted. Now I understand."

LINE BREAK

At Haley's house, Haley, still in her dragon form, stood on her roof, looking exhausted. Still, she clenched her hands into fists, trying to keep herself standing strong. She narrowed her tired eyes.

"You want me on the edge..." Haley said softly. "...That's exactly what you wanted, and you've got it. I'll always be expecting you, and I know that you're going to attack me when I least expect it. I bet you three are even watching right at this moment."

At that moment, Haley's knees began to shake before her legs just gave out on her from the exhaustion of staying up all night. With a mixture of a sigh and a grunt, Haley fell down into a sitting position.

"You truly have been possessed by dark magic..." Haley continued. "...I just wish I didn't have to stop you. I wish there was something I could do to save you..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Yeah, it's a little shorter than usual, but I don't really care. Not quite sure how I feel this one. Don't like the Haley/Socorro, Cleo and Kay part. As for Lin-Lin's memories, I feel a little bit better about those parts. I'm hoping that you can see how the parental neglect made her into the woman/dragon she is in the present. I also think that the scene where she trashes the store shelves fit with her violent tendencies.**

 **So, in any case, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Two: A Frozen Heart

On the Island of Draco, Cherri, in her dragon form, stood out on the grass, her scaly arms crossed, an anxious look on her face. "Jake, you're never this late..." She said as she looked out around the island, hoping to spot her pupil coming toward her. Alas, there was no sign of Jake.

Sighing, she looked down as she held up and old communication device. Pressing a button, she started to wait. She waited for so long that she failed to notice as Haley slowly approached her, but stopped as she started to sway back and forth. Haley was dressed sloppily, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Cherri..." She managed with a raspy voice, making Cherri look up, just in time to see Haley moan and fall forward, collapsing onto the grass.

"Haley!" Cherri shouted with panic. Dropping her communication device, she rushed over to Haley.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Haley was lying in a hospital bed with Holly standing over her. Sighing, Holly turned to face Cherri, who had Asil, Dingane, Agata and Yara with her, Cherri being the only one in dragon form. "Is she alright?" Cherri asked. "There's nothing seriously wrong with her, is there?"

"Well, it was no heart attack." Holly replied. "But I'd say that collapsing from exhaustion is very serious."

"Exhaustion?" Cherri raised an eyebrow.

Holly opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, she turned her head to the side when she heard a moan coming from Haley. On the bed, Haley slowly opened her eyes, seeing Holly standing over her and the new human-formed Cherri walking up to Holly's side.

"How long was I out?" Haley croaked.

"That shouldn't matter right now." Holly said in a soothing tone. "You collapsed from exhaustion. What you need...is rest."

"Thank you Dr. Holly." Haley managed to smile.

"How long has it been since you've gotten any sleep?" Cherri asked.

"Five nights." Haley answered, both Cherri and Holly reacting accordingly. "I have a good reason." Haley tried to defend herself.

"I'd like to hear it." Holly said. "Try it out."

"My daughters." Haley answered. "They've gotten to me. Five nights ago, they visited me. Instead of killing me, Socorro told me that she was going to wait. They're trying to mess with my mind, and they're succeeding."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Holly asked.

"Because..." Haley said before she moaned and moved about on the hospital bed. "...Because..."

"Because isn't an answer, Dragon Harris." Agata said.

"Because I don't know." Haley answered, already tired and now seeming distressed.

"Okay..." Holly said softly, holding up a hand. "...We're not going to get anywhere from pestering you." Lowering her hand, she continued: "What you need is to get some sleep."

"I think I know why you didn't come here." Cherri spoke up. "It has to do with Jake, doesn't it? You tried to make up with him at Christmas, but that didn't work out. Now, you're just trying to avoid him."

"Is that true, Haley?" Holly asked.

Haley said nothing for about five seconds. Then, when she finally spoke, it came out lamely. "You don't think I could earn some pity points from him for lying in this bed, do you?"

"Just get some sleep." Holly told her, holding up her hand again. "For the time being, we won't tell Jake that you're here."

"That is, if he even shows up today." Cherri added, sounding annoyed.

"Jake isn't here?" Haley asked, blinking.

"He hasn't shown up for training yet." Cherri told her. "I was just going to try and contact him when you showed up and collapsed."

"Oh." Haley once again shifted uncomfortably. "Um, sorry about that."

LINE BREAK

Back in New York, a down-looking Fu Dog turned and walked into a deserted alley. Once he reached the middle of the alley, he allowed himself to collapse down onto his belly. With a tired and humiliated look on his face, Fu Dog stared at the brick wall at the end of the alley, where there was a dirty, rusty old dumpster.

At that moment, Fu's stomach growled, causing his eyes to widen. Slowly, Fu Dog got to his feet, and slowly started to walk over to the dumpster. As he did so, the 700-or-so year old shar-pei sighed sadly.

Unbeknownst to him, though, as he got closer and closer to the dumpster, the lid creaked as it opened slightly, a pair of eyes staring at Fu as he got closer and closer, and as Fu Dog finally reached the dumpster, the dumpster moved forward slightly.

However, Fu Dog did not notice, and he jumped up, putting his front paws up on the dumpster, looking up to see how he could get up into the dumpster so he could snag some food.

However, at that moment, the lid flew open, Melissa, in her dragon form, jumping out. Yelping, Fu Dog fell back. Rolling over, the shar-pei picked himself up and started to flee, but before he could get very far, Melissa's tail wrapped around both of his back paws, making Fu fall over onto his belly before he was dragged back, finally ending up dangling in front of Melissa's face.

"Alright, listen pooch..." Melissa said in a soft but still threatening tone. "...According to this watch..." She held up her wrist with the watch that she had been given by the Dragon Council. "...I only have two months left before I die a terribly painful death. I don't want that, but now that I'm sure that the Dragon Council knows my true intentions, it will be harder to track down my target.

"Okay, sister..." Fu said, his eyes wide with fear. "...I can see you're desperate. Just...Just don't hurt me."

"I won't." Melissa replied. "As long as you do what I tell you to."

Fu Dog gulped. "What do you want me to do?"

"I hear you're good with potions." Melissa said, narrowing her eyes.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _It was 2077, and Councilor Asil, in his dragon form, stood at the doorstep of the Long residence. After knocking three times, he pulled his hand away from the door and then put his scaly arms behind his back._

 _About ten seconds later, the door opened and Jake Jr. stepped outside. "Oh." Jake Jr. said. "Councilor Asil. What a surprise. Can I help you?"_

 _"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." Asil smiled._

 _"Um, sure." Jake Jr. replied. "I mean, I really think it depends on what that favor is."_

 _"Of course." Asil continued to smile. "Although, I feel that you won't object to this favor that I'm about to ask. Um..." He shifted. "...Why don't we go inside and talk it over?"_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Inside the kitchen, Asil, now in his human form, sat across from Jake Jr. Asil took a sip from a cup of coffee and then set the cup down before he spoke. "Young Rosaline." He said._

 _"What about her?" Jake Jr. asked._

 _"She's about six now, right?"_

 _"Five, actually."_

 _"So she should be receiving her dragon powers in about two years." Asil smiled. "And young Jacob will be getting his in about a year, as well."_

 _"Yes." Jake Jr. smiled as well. "We're both very excited. I'm sure that they'll make the entire family and all of the Magical World proud."_

 _"Well, I have a question about young Rosaline." Asil said as he picked up his coffee cup again. "And it's about her mark."_

 _"Oh." Jake Jr. shifted uncomfortably._

 _"Has she asked about it yet?"_

 _"Um, yes." Jake Jr. said with a nod._

 _"Did you tell her that it's the Mark of the Huntsclan?"_

 _"No, but we did tell her that her grandmother has the same birthmark." Jake Jr. replied._

 _"How did she react to that?" Asil asked before he took another sip of his coffee._

 _"I don't know." Jake Jr. replied._

 _"Why haven't you told her about her mark?" Asil set the cup down. "Don't you think that she deserves to know?"_

 _"Of course, but-"_

 _"But what?"_

 _"But we just don't think she's ready for this kind of knowledge." Jake Jr. leaned forward. "We don't think she's old enough yet."_

 _"Well..." Asil replied. "I think she is ready. Better earlier than later. So, this is what I want to ask from you. I am teaching Magical History classes for the young dragons who have yet to start their training. Tomorrow I'm going to be talking about the threats to the Magical World. When I talk about the Huntsclan, I'd like to show them the mark. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for Rosaline to learn about her birthmark."_

FLASH

Now, Cherri, Councilor Yara and Councilor Dingane were walking along the hall outside of the hospital room, heading for the building's exit.

"I can't believe those three managed to get Haley so worked up." Cherri said.

"Well, Dragon Solorio..." Yara said. "...Just put yourself in her place."

"It's been a while since Dragon Harris has confronted her daughters." Dingane said.

"It's only been a few months." Cherri corrected him. "And she's survived fights with them before."

"The fact of the matter..." Dingane said. "...Is that, since it's been a while, the sense of urgency was lost."

"But it was only a few months." Cherri said, turning her head to the side.

"I think..." Yara spoke up, making Cherri turn her head in the other direction. "...What Councilor Dingane is trying to say is that, Dragon Harris felt no urgency. After she encountered her daughters last November, they didn't come after her until now. Before that, it had been three decades. She thought that she would be the one going after them, not the other way around."

"Yes!" Dingane said with a smile on his face. "Now that they broke into her house, Dragon Harris knows that her daughters are one step ahead of her." As Dingane said this, Cherri turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Yeah, that sounds plausible." Cherri agreed as she turned her head back to normal. However, at that moment, she gasped and her eyes widened as she heard a ringing coming from the communication device in her pocket.

All three dragons stopped in their tracks, Yara and Dingane turning their heads to the side to watch as Cherri reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device. Holding it in both hands, Cherri looked down at it and gasped.

"What?" Yara asked.

"It's Jake." Cherri said as she looked up.

"Answer it." Dingane said.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Cherri said with a relieved smile on her face as she pressed a button on the device, a holographic image of Jake III appearing. "Jake, where were you?"

"Sorry, Cherri." Jake III said. "Did not have a good morning. I overslept, I had to wait to take a shower, I-"

"Alright, I get it." Cherri told him. "Too much information."

"Can we still do training?" Jake III asked, running his free hand through his hair.

"Of course we can." Cherri smiled. "When can you get here?"

"I haven't left the house yet." Jake told her. "So...maybe in about...45 minutes."

"Alright." Cherri said. "I'll be waiting."

LINE BREAK

Alone, and now in her dragon form, Cherri stepped outside onto the grass. Crossing her scaly arms, Cherri started to look out for Jake, even though she had a long wait ahead of her.

However, unbeknownst to her, Melissa, in her dragon form, landed on the roof of the building Cherri had just exited, dozens of pouches attached to her belt. Quickly, Melissa reached down into one of the pouches and pulled out a round-shaped vial filled with a potion.

Back down on the grass, Cherri continued to play look-out. However, when the vial came crashing down on her head, Cherri shrieked in surprise and pain, quickly dropping her scaly arms to the side as a cold mist surround her.

Meanwhile, back in the building, both Yara and Dingane were walking down the hall, deciding to head back to the hospital, when they heard Cherri's scream. Gasping, both of them froze in place.

"You heard that, too?" Dingane asked, turning his head to the side.

Mere seconds later, the doors to the building swung open as Dingane and Yara, both in their dragon forms flew out. "Dragon Solorio!" Councilor Dingane shouted before he and Yara landed, both of them gasping as they saw Cherri standing before them, her back to them. She was trapped in an icy prison, frozen in place.

"A freezing potion!" Yara whispered with wide eyes, just before both of them yelped, Melissa's tail coming down and hitting Yara's side, throwing both her and Dingane to the side. Both Councilors landed on their backs while Melissa landed on the grass, already holding one freezing potion in each hand.

"Melissa Owen!" Yara said in anger as she got to her feet, Dingane merely sitting up. "You've returned and THIS is your doing?"

"Afraid so." Melissa smirked. "I'm desperate."

"So you plan to freeze us all?" Dingane asked as he stood up right beside the furious-looking Yara.

"Pretty much." Melissa said.

"Why?!" Councilor Yara demanded. "We were helpful! We gave you what you needed! What you wanted."

"No, you really didn't." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "I want out of my misery."

"Consider it done!" Yara growled before she charged at Melissa, who just threw the vial at Yara. The vial hit Yara in the chest; she grunted and the cold mist surrounded her, but the mist kept moving forward. Yara's arm reached out of the mist and almost reached Melissa's face, but before Yara could do any damage, her arm froze in place, Melissa smirking.

"Councilor Yara!" Dingane shouted in horror, just before a vial smashed into his face. This time, no cold mist appeared, and instead, Dingane was thrown off of his feet and twirled. By the time he landed on his belly, he was frozen in ice.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _Inside a classroom on the Island of Draco, many dragon-formed dragons sat in desks while the dragon-formed Asil stood at the front of the class. Five year old Rosie herself sat in the corner of the room, silent; she felt completely out of place._

 _"So..." Asil spoke to the class. "...Today, we're going to talk about what all of you will be facing as magical protectors: enemies. However, I for one cannot tell you what you will be facing throughout your lives. So, we're going to talk about dangerous enemies from earlier times. The biggest threat was The Dark Dragon. No one knew who he was or where he came from, and he always kept resurfacing, even after it appears that he was put down for good. He was the second oldest dragon alive when he was destroyed decades ago. Now, why don't we move on? The Huntsclan._

 _"The Huntsclan was a group of humans who hated magical creatures. They wanted to kill us all, for the sole reason of us being magical. Their last leader came up with a master plan to destroy us all."_

 _Then, Asil smirked and stopped his lecture. As an aside, he added: "As you can see, he failed. If he had succeeded, none of us would be here right now."_

 _Blinking, young Rosie watched as Asil continued. "Instead, they were destroyed by their own weapon, the Aztec Crystal Skulls." Then, Asil turned his head to the side, making eye contact with Rosie._

 _"Can you come over here please, dear?" Asil said with a warm smile on his face._

 _Without a word, Rosie got up from her seat and walked over to Asil, stopping at his side. Smiling, Asil put a clawed hand down on her shoulder. "Huntsclan members had dragon-shaped birthmarks." Asil explained to his students. "Huntsclan members would kidnap infants that were born with the birthmark, and that was how they got new recruits. Now, I'm going to show you what the birthmark looks like."_

 _"Wait, people are still born with them?" One female dragon asked. "Even though the entire clan was destroyed?"_

 _"Of course." Asil smiled. "That won't stop infants from being born with the mark. Nothing will stop that. What it does mean is that the infants will no longer become slayers. Now, who wants to see what the birthmark looks like?"_

 _All of the dragons raised their scaly arms up into the air._

 _Rosie then gasped as Asil reached down and grabbed her by the arm, holding up her marked hand. "Here it is." Asil declared. Hearing this, Rosie once again gasped._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _The door to the Long residence was thrown open, Rosie running inside in tears. Jake Jr. was just walking out of the kitchen. Turning in surprise, Jake Jr. could do nothing as his young daughter grabbed hold of his waist._

 _"Rosie, what is it?" He asked as he looked down at his daughter._

 _Sniffling, Rosie looked up at her father, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Is...Is it true?" She managed._

 _"Is what true?"_

 _"My birthmark?" Rosie asked, now gaining some control over her unsteady voice. "Is it really a mark of evil?"_

 _"Did Councilor Asil tell you that?"_

 _"Is it true?" Rosie asked again._

 _"Well-"_

 _"Is it really the Mark of the Huntsclan?" His daughter pushed._

 _Closing his eyes, Jake Jr. sighed. "Yes." He answered before he opened his eyes again. "Yes, you have the Mark of the Huntsclan."_

 _"You told me that it was just a birthmark." Rosie sounded as if she had just been betrayed by the person she trusted most._

 _"It is just a birthmark." Jake Jr. said. "Grandma Rose-"_

 _"She has it, too!" Rosie exclaimed._

 _"See?" Jake Jr. gave his daughter his best smile. "It's not a bad thing. It really is just a birthmar-"_

 _"Councilor Asil said that she was a member of the HUNTSCLAN!" Rosie ended with a shriek. "SHE'S EVIL!"_

 _"This is a mark of evil!" Rosie continued as she pulled away from her father, collapsing onto her knees._

 _"Rosie..." Jake Jr. tried, reaching out for her._

 _"No, leave me alone!" Rosie screamed before she got to her feet, running out the front door._

 _"Rosie, wait!" Her father took a step forward, but then stopped before going any further. He knew it was useless to go after her. He would have to try and talk some sense into her once she got home._

FLASH

The enchanted elevator popped out of the ground, arriving at the Island of Draco. The doors sliding opened, Jake III rushed out, running over to where he was sure that Cherri was waiting for him.

After minutes of running, Jake III came to a stop when he saw Cherri, and it looked like, from where he was standing, Yara and Dingane were with her, although it looked like Dingane was on the ground.

Smiling, Jake III started to walk over to them. "Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." Jake said, stopping as he reached Cherri. Immediately, Jake III's eyes widened. "What the...?" He asked himself as he stared at Cherri's frozen form. Turning his head to the side, he could see that Dingane was frozen as well. Quickly, Jake walked around Cherri's frozen form and gasped when he saw that Yara was frozen in place as well, her arm extended out.

"What is going on here?" Jake III was in shock.

Moments later, he turned around the corner and started to walk forward, seeing a few dragons around the island from where he was standing. None of the dragons in his view of sight were moving. Quickly, Jake III started to run towards the dragons that were closest.

Finally, he reached the dragons, reaching their sides. There were three of them: Councilor Agata, Sillian and Regan. Councilor Agata was in her human form, while both Regan and Sillian were in their dragon forms, armed with their swords. All three of them had shocked looks on their faces, like they had no idea what had hit them. Of course, Jake III knew. All three of them were frozen in place.

Swallowing hard, Jake started to walk backwards. "What is going on around here?" He asked himself.

"I think I can answer that." Melissa said from behind him, making Jake jump in surprise, then spin around to face the Beau Blue-colored dragon, who was holding her last vial of freezing potion. Melissa had a smile on her face, as if she believed that all of her hard work had paid off.

"Are...Are all of the dragons here frozen?" Jake asked.

"I believe so." Melissa replied, still smiling. "Of course, I might have missed a few. All of the dragons I came across, I used this on them."

"Are...Are they all dead?" Jake asked her nervously.

"No." Melissa replied. "I might have killed quite a few dragons, but this wasn't my goal. I don't want them all dead. I just want them out of my way. No, they can be thawed out."

"Wh...Why did you do this?"

Smiling again, Melissa took a step forward. "I'm sure that you don't know who I am." She said. "We only met about once or twice. Trust me, though. I've had my sights on you for quite a while."

Jake swallowed hard again before he replied: "No, I know who you are. I think I even remember your face. But I know who you are, just from what I've heard about you."

"Oh?" Melissa's smile widened. "What do you know about me?"

"You're the Agent that Regan fought on the day of Savannah's planned funeral." Jake III told her. "You were working with those Agents that were trying to steal my grandfather's dragon chi."

"Until Desideria betrayed me." Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"What do you even want with me?" Jake III asked before he swallowed hard yet again.

"I don't want to kill you, if that's what you think."

"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better..."

I want you..." Melissa took a step forward. "...To kill me."

Jake III had a look of disgust on his face as he took a step back. "What?!" He hissed. "No way! Keep dreaming!"

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Melissa narrowed her eyes as she put her clawed hands on her hips. "This isn't a request! I can't say that I'm giving you any choice in the matter. KILL ME!"

"No!" Jake told her again, only this time with a stronger vocal tone.

"That's really not a wise choice." Melissa told him impatiently. "The last time I told someone to kill me and they refused, I ended up killing him. But..." Her tone softened. "...I really want you to be the one to end my life. It makes me happy to know that the first American Dragon's dragon grandson is the one to end my life."

"Um, I'm n-" Jake III tried to point out, but Melissa cut him off.

"Fine then." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "If that's the way you want it, there's only so much I can do. Like FORCE YOU TO KILL ME!" She raged as she started to charge at Jake.

His eyes widening with shock, Jake III thought quickly; narrowing his eyes, he also charged at Melissa, but instead of trying to attack her, he dove down onto his stomach and slid in-between her legs, reaching out and grabbing the potion out of her hand. Shocked, Melissa came to an abrupt halt, gasping.

Meanwhile, Jake III came to a stop and slowly picked himself up onto his feet, while Melissa quickly spun around. "No! Give that back!" She shouted as she started to run toward him. "You can't use that against me!"

"Yes I can!" Jake III shouted as she quickly spun around and threw the vial at her. Gasping, Melissa came to a stop; she could only watch as the vial got closer and closer to her. Finally, it hit her in the chest, making her grunt as a cold mist engulfed her.

Taking a deep breath, Jake III took three steps back before the mist cleared, revealing Melissa frozen in place.

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, every dragon had been thawed out, and now, Jake III and Cherri were sparring with each other, right outside the hospital. After jumping back from one of Cherri's close swipes, Jake III managed to punch Cherri in her scaly gut, making her grunt and fall to her knees.

Inside the building, inside the hospital room, a well-rested Haley was sitting up in bed, reading a book that had been given to her. As she turned a page, Holly, who was seated in a chair at the side of her bed, watched, a smile growing on her face.

At that moment, Agata arrived at the foot of Haley's bed, Regan and Sillian, now in their human forms, at her sides. "Dragon Harris." Agata said, making Haley lower her book.

"Yes, Councilor?" She replied.

"You said that your daughters have managed to get you on the edge." Agata said. "You don't feel safe enough to sleep."

"Well, I feel safe enough to sleep when I'm here." Haley said with a smile.

"And that's because you have dragons who are willing to guard you while you rest." Agata said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haley agreed.

"What if..." Agata crossed her arms. "...You could feel safe at your own home?"

"What, are you going to assign me bodyguards?" Haley asked.

Agata said nothing. Instead, she just held her hands out, indicating both Sillian and Regan, both of whom smiled at Haley.

"Oh, no..." Haley said. "...I...I could never ask that of them."

"Why not?" Sillian asked. "It would be no trouble at all."

"So, you'd be fine with acting as my bodyguards until I come up with a way to stop my daughters?" Haley asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll even help you." Sillian said.

"Well, Dragon Harris?" Agata asked. "What do you think?"

"Are you sure you two are alright with this?" Haley asked the two Dragon Council Agents. "I mean, don't you have more important things to do? Sillian, you are in charge of all of the Dragon Council Agents, and Regan, you're living with your family."

"I haven't talked to them yet." Regan said, putting her hands to her hips. "But I know that they'll understand."

"Personally, I think that having the Head Agent as one of your bodyguards is a very good idea, Dragon Harris." Agata said.

"Okay, but there's just one more problem." Haley said.

"What's that, Haley?" Holly softly asked.

"This kind of makes me feel like you don't believe in me." Haley told them. "Do you not think that I can handle my own daughters?"

"I'm sure that you can." Sillian said. "And we hope that you feel free to join us in the fight if your daughters do indeed strike."

"The main point of having these two..." Agata crossed her arms again. "...Is so that, when you are having one of those moments when you're at your most vulnerable, you'll have some defense."

"What do you think, Haley?" Holly asked.

Haley took a deep breath before she answered. "Alright." She said. "I'll take them as my bodyguards. But only until I catch and stop Socorro, Cleo and Kay."

LINE BREAK

That night, at a remote magical prison, an armored guard closed the entrance door before he turned around, starting to walk down the hall, alongside with the dragon-formed Dr. Loucas, who held Melissa's medicine syringe.

"She has a medical condition." Dr. Loucas said. "You shouldn't have taken this from her. She needs this medicine."

"Do you think her condition is why she's crying like this?" The guard asked as he turned his head to the side.

"How long ago did she start crying?"

"Several hours a-"

"I know that." Loucas said. "I got the call a few hours ago, but I couldn't get here until now. Exactly when did she start screaming and crying?"

"I don't know." The guard answered. "Probably about an hour after we put her in her cell."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the steel door to Melissa's cell was opened, and as Dr. Loucas stepped inside, he could hear Melissa's screams. On the floor, Melissa was in her human form and was tightly bound with straps that were enforced with glowing green magic. As she screamed, Melissa madly flopped about on the floor.

"Oh, Melissa..." Loucas said sadly as he walked over to her. As he reached her side, Melissa stopped flopping about and her screams faded. Blinking twice as she stared up at her doctor with a tear-streaked face, Melissa panted.

"Dr. Loucas?"

Dr. Loucas now looked confused. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "I came here because I thought you were having an attack."

"No..." Melissa said pitifully as she shook her head twice. "...No...No, I failed..."

"Because you wanted to have your pain taken away quickly, Melissa..." Dr. Loucas said softly. "...You killed three people and you let your accomplice take all the blame."

Melissa sniffled and then blinked. "Where is Josie?" She asked.

"Her sentence has been reduced." Dr. Loucas said. "Now, instead of life, she has twenty-five years to serve." Melissa sniffled again. "Alright, Melissa..." Loucas held up the needle. "...You may have done wrong, but you're still in need of help. You may not be in pain, but you still need this injection."

LINE BREAK

Now, Dr. Loucas and the guard walked away from Melissa's closed cell. "I'll be coming here daily until the day her condition kills her." Loucas told the guard as he held the syringe in both hands.

"Understood." The guard said. "At the same time?" Together, the two dragons continued on down the prison hall.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Well, I personally liked this one more than the season premiere. You got a little bit of insight into how Rosie found out about her birthmark's meaning, so I hope you enjoyed that. I also hope that you review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Three: The Dog In The Streets

On the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin, trying to hide her face, jogged over to the Main Hall. Inside, the entire Council was seated, looking at Sillian and Regan. "We're going to start today." Sillian said. "Dragon Harris says that she feels rested enough to leave the hospital."

"Do you two feel that she is ready to leave the hospital?" Agata asked.

"We trust your opinion on this." Yara said. "If you feel as though she is not well enough to leave, you need to make that call."

"We believe her." Regan smiled. "She looks rested."

At that moment, the doors to the Main Hall opened and Lin-Lin stepped inside, no longer hiding her face. Both Sillian and Regan turned to face her, Regan gasping as she saw that Lin-Lin's face was molting off. She was going through her molting cycle.

"Don't say a word about my face." Lin-Lin barked, pointing a finger at her.

"No, it's quite alright." Regan held her hands up. "I went through my second molting cycle a year ago. Is this your second-?" However, before she could finish, Lin-Lin rudely walked in-between the two Agents, bumping into their shoulders as she walked over to the Council, stopping right in front of their large table.

"Councilors..." Lin-Lin tried to be as polite as possible.

"Aren't you sounding humble..." Holly smirked. With a scowl, Lin-Lin looked up at the Council. It was time to drop her good, obedient, polite girl act. They weren't buying it.

"Can I just ask you something so I can get out of here and you can get back to talking with these two?" Lin-Lin asked, reverting to her old self.

"Or..." Yara said. "...You can wait until we are done talking."

"Look, all I want is a favor." Lin-Lin said.

"A favor?" Asil repeated. "And what makes you think that you deserve a favor from us?"

"Look at my face!" Lin-Lin exclaimed, pointing at her face. "Do you really expect me to do anything when I'm like this?"

"Yes..." Every single member of the Council answered.

"I can't!" Lin-Lin told them. "I really can't! I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"Would you relax, Agent Clark?" Holly sounded annoyed, her eyes were narrowed too. "While a member of this Council, I have gone through my molting cycle seven or eight times."

"You lost track?" Lin-Lin asked, shocked. "How can you lose track of something this horrible happening to you?"

Shockingly, Holly's eyes flashed with anger and she quickly forced herself up into a standing position, using the table to support herself rather than her walking stick. "Because it isn't horrible, Agent Clark!" She exclaimed. "You want to talk horrible? Well, that's just super with me! Have you ever had your older brother murdered? Have you ever had your own mother try to kill you once, let alone around three times? Have you ever been beaten to a bloody pulp? You haven't? I didn't think so. Agent Clark, get your pathetic tail out there. Now."

Her face contorting with rage, Lin-Lin looked down and then spun around, storming over to the door, Regan and Sillian quickly moving to the side so not to encounter Lin-Lin's rage.

Sighing, Holly sat down again. "I'm...sorry for that."

"Don't be, Councilor." Asil said, turning his head to the side. "Where is Dragon Harris now?" Asil then turned his head back to normal, Regan and Sillian walking back up to the table.

"She is right outside, Councilors." Sillian answered.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley was waiting, in her dragon form at the edge of the island. As she stared out into the open, she had no idea that the now dragon-formed Sillian and Regan were walking up from behind her.

"So..." Sillian said as he and Regan stopped, Haley turning around when she heard his voice. "...Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk in New York." Haley said.

"Sounds good." Regan said with a smile on her face.

Together, all three dragons flapped their wings and took off, flying off of the Island of Draco and starting to make their way to New York.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, still on the Island of Draco, Jake III and Cherri, who was in her dragon form, were facing each other. Grunting, Cherri tried to swipe at Jake with her claws, but Jake III managed to jump up and flip over her, landing behind her.

With Cherri's back to him, Jake III spun around and kicked out, kicking Cherri in the back. With a grunt, Cherri fell forward, but instead of falling to the grass in a heap, Cherri put her hands on the grass and flipped through the air, landing so that she was now facing Jake.

Granted, Cherri was breathing heavily, but she still had a smile on her face. "You okay?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cherri said. "And I'm continually impressed with you, Jake. So, I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough training for today."

"Sure." Jake III replied. "Now what?"

"Want to get some food?" Cherri suggested.

LINE BREAK

In New York, Haley, Sillian and Regan, all in their human forms, were walking down the sidewalk. "So, is there any place in particular that you want to go, Dragon Harris?" Regan asked, turning her head to the side. "Anyone you want to pay a visit to?"

"No." Haley replied. "Just want some fresh air after spending a few days in bed."

"Do you want to go to Central Park?" Sillian asked.

"I have no destination." Haley told him. "In fact..." She smiled. "...Let's go down there." She pointed at the turn in the corner. "I made that up just now." She smiled as she lowered her hand.

"Alright then." Sillian said before the three of them turned and walked into the street.

Upon turning around the corner, all three of them stopped when they heard music and clapping. Right there, in the middle of the street, there was a circle of people, all of them watching something, clapping their hands along with the music that was being played.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"You didn't know that this would be happening today?" Regan asked, turning her head to the side.

"How could I know?" Haley asked. "I was in the hospital on the Island of Draco for a couple of days. So, how could I?"

"You mean this isn't a scheduled event?" Sillian asked.

"I don't know."

"I think we should check this out." Sillian said, starting to walk over to the people. With no other choice, Haley and Regan started to follow him.

Moments later, Sillian pushed through the crowd, getting to the front. He stopped and his eyes widened as Regan and Haley arrived beside him. Immediately, Haley's eyes widened and she gasped. "No..."

Standing before her was Fu Dog, was on his hind legs and was dancing to music that was coming from a very old boom-box. Next to the old boom-box was a top hat.

Fu Dog?!" Haley was shocked.

"What does he think he's doing?" Sillian grumbled.

At that moment, the music stopped, and Fu stopped dancing, getting down on all fours. With the show over, everyone clapped, Fu turning his head to the side as he watched coins being tossed into the top hat.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, inside the cafeteria, Jake III and Cherri, who was now in her human form, were sitting across from each other. Cherri had a tray of food in front of her, and with a satisfied look on her face, she finished her last bite of a sandwich.

"I take it you liked that." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Cherri said happily as she moved the tray to her side. "How was yours?"

"Edible." Jake III told her before he smiled again and changed the subject. "So, do you think I could ask you a question, Cherri?"

"Sure."

"When do you think I'll be ready to stop training?" Jake asked her. "And by that, I mean, when will I know when I've passed that? When will I not need to train anymore?"

"You should always train, Jake."

"And what could I do afterward?" Jake continued, seemingly ignoring Cherri's response."Could I become a Dragon Council Agent? They'd let me, right? Wasn't that the idea all along? I-"

"Jake, you're putting way too much thought into this." Cherri told him.

"You really think so?"

"Here's what I think..." Cherri put her hands on the table. "...I think that, while you're getting better, you're still not ready to stop training."

"Okay, but what do you think is going to happen after I do finish?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Cherri answered before she started to stand up from the table.

"Wh...Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk all this food off." Cherri smiled as she put a hand on her stomach. "You coming with?"

"Sure." Jake III said before he got up. "Seriously, though." He continued as he and Cherri walked toward the exit. "What do you think will happen?"

"It probably depends on what the Dragon Council thinks." Cherri said as they stepped out onto the grass. "Now can we please just drop the subject?"

LINE BREAK

Back in New York, Fu walked over to the top hat and looked down inside, seeing plenty of coins, and even a few dollar bills. "I hope this is enough." Fu said to himself as he looked up. However, it was then that he sensed that he was still in the company of an audience.

His eyes widening, Fu turned his head to the side, only to see that Haley, Regan and Sillian were watching him. "Hey." Fu said as he turned to face them. "What are you three doing here?"

"I think a better question is: what were you doing?" Sillian asked.

"Don't ask." Fu narrowed his eyes.

"Fu, really." Haley said. "What were you doing?"

"What did it look like I was doing?" Fu Dog replied as he started to walk over to them. "I was performing." He finished as he reached them.

"For money." Sillian said. "And you need to stop."

"Why?" Fu Dog raised his head up. "Am I doing something wrong? I'm not! I'm like a starving artist! You see performers on the street all the time!"

"Do you have a license?" Sillian asked.

"No." Fu replied, like he thought that it was a ridiculous notion.

"Well, busking without a license is illegal." Sillian narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to give you a warning this time, but you need to stop."

Fu Dog scoffed. "You have no jurisdiction, Agent-boy! You work for the Dragon Council, not the police force!"

"True." Sillian crossed his arms. "But I can report you to the Dragon Council."

"Fu, just listen to him." Haley said.

"I can't, kid." Fu told her as he started to back up.

"Why not?" Regan asked.

"I...I need the money." Fu said.

"For what?" Haley asked.

"I...I need a new place to live." Fu quickly lied.

"Oh, Fu." Haley replied sadly, shaking her head once.

"What?" Fu asked.

"I offered you a chance to stay on the Island of Draco last time we met." Haley told him.

"And I turned that down."

"Well, then I-" Haley started, but she abruptly stopped herself as a thought popped into her head. Smiling, she spoke again: "How about this? You can come and live with me."

"I'd...rather not..." Fu lied.

"Oh, come on, Fu." Haley continued. "I'd be so happy if you came to live with me. I'd even feel a little safer."

"Safer?" Fu Dog cocked his head to the side.

"Meet my two new bodyguards." Haley indicated Sillian and Regan.

"Since when do you need bodyguards, Haley?"

"Since my daughters attacked me in my own home." Haley crossed her arms. "They got to me. They actually got to me. I stopped sleeping because I was so convinced that they would attack me during the night when I was sleeping. By the time I finally collapsed of exhaustion, the Dragon Council decided to assign these two to me."

"Yeesh." Was Fu's response.

"Does that change your mind, Fu Dog?" Haley asked hopefully as she lowered her arms to her sides.

Although the look on Fu Dog's face said it all; he would love to go stay with Haley, the shar-pei still shook his head once. "Sorry, kid." He told her. "I gotta do this."

"Then get a license." Sillian told the dog.

"Right..." Fu muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sillian asked.

"Nothing!" Fu covered himself up. "I will most definitely do what you just told me to do. You can trust Fu! I'll be a good dog. You can trust me to never do anything shady."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Fu Dog, with the top hat in his mouth, turned around a corner and walked into a dark alley. Upon reaching the center of the alley, Fu Dog dropped the hat onto the ground. "Guys!" He called out. "I'm back! And I have your money!"

At that moment, a laugh could be heard, and a second later, a cat jumped down and landed in the alley. The cat laughed again as she turned to face Fu Dog. "Loved your performance!" She told him. "That was awfully entertaining."

"Yeah, glad you enjoyed it, Trinity." Fu said sarcastically.

"We all enjoyed it." The sound of Jackal's voice could be heard from behind the shar-pei, making him jump in surprise as both Jackal and Cadence walked up beside him. "It was very entertaining, just like Trinity said." As Jackal said this, he and Cadence reached the top hat.

"How much is in here?" Cadence asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Fu.

"Hopefully enough." Fu shrugged.

"You didn't count it?" Jackal asked as he turned his head to the side as well.

"Sorry." Fu retorted. "I was too busy trying to count how much of my dignity I have left. A-goo-goo."

"Trinity, I want you to count the dough." Jackal said as he turned his head in the other direction, looking at Trinity.

"And what are you going to do?" Trinity asked.

"We're going to talk with Fu Dog."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake III and Cherri entered a building and started to walk down the hall. "Why are we coming in here?" Jake asked.

"Do we need a reason?" Cherri smiled. "We're walking, getting some exercise."

"Oh, alright." Jake III replied.

A few moments later, the two turned around a corner and started to walk down it, but they both froze, Jake III gasping as he saw that Lin-Lin was sitting all alone against the wall, her head buried in her knees.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake III asked in a whisper, while Cherri smiled knowingly.

"Okay, I get it." Cherri said before she took a step back. "I'll go and leave you alone." Then, Cherri turned and walked away.

Now alone, Jake III carefully started to make his way over to Lin-Lin, who didn't budge, even as Jake III reached her side.

"Lin-Lin?" He asked after he turned and slid down the wall and sat down next to her. Immediately, Lin-Lin jerked her head up and turned her head to the side, her eyes flashing with anger as she saw Jake.

"Go away." She growled.

"You look upset." Jake III said gently. Of course, she always was upset, and after going into her memories with Sillian and Regan, he knew why. He just couldn't let her know that he knew about her earlier life.

"It's none of your business." Lin-Lin growled.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm a nice guy." Jake told her. "I'd like to think that, deep down, you're a nice person."

"You're a pest." Lin-Lin growled.

"I just want to be helpful." Jake told her.

"You can be helpful by leaving." Lin-Lin told him. "I want to be alone."

"How would that be helping you?" Jake asked her.

"You wouldn't be here to put me in an even worse mood!" Lin-Lin shouted. "That's how!"

"That's not my intent." Jake continued. "Look, you're already in a bad mood, and I don't think that being alone will make you feel any better."

"How can you possibly know what would make me feel better?" Lin-Lin growled, narrowing her eyes again. "What gives you the gall to tell me that you know what would make me feel better? You don't even know why I'm upset!"

"I think I could make a guess." Jake told her.

"I'd really love to see you try." Lin-Lin dared him.

"Judging by the look of your skin-"

"It's a molting cycle!" Lin-Lin told him forcefully. "All dragons go through it every ten years or so!"

"So, this is your second time?" Jake asked her.

"Yes." Lin-Lin's angry tone faded away and was replaced with one of both sadness and disgust.

"So, it is your appearance that is the cause of your bad mood..." Jake III said softly.

"You'd be upset too if you had this face!"

"Yeah, but you're not alone." Jake III told her. "Every dragon goes through it at different points of their lives. You just need to not let it get the best of you."

"Look at me!" Lin-Lin vainly clung to her belief. "I'm hideous!"

"Nah, I don't think you are." Jake III told her, giving her a smile. "I really don't think you're hideous."

"You must be blind." Lin-Lin growled.

"No, I'm just not superficial."

"You calling me superficial?!"

"No, not at all." Jake III continued to smile. "I think you're just in distress and you're being superficial. I don't think that you're superficial by nature. Does that make sense?" He asked her, his smile vanishing.

"None at all."

"How about this?" Jake tried again. "It's all about what's under your skin that matters, not what you look like."

"Where'd you hear that?" Lin-Lin rolled her eyes.

"My grandmother told me that that's what she told my grandfather when he went through his first molting cycle." Jake told her. "He tried to avoid her, but in the end, she saw him. And then, she told him that."

"Hmm..." Was Lin-Lin's response.

"Does that make you feel any better?" Jake asked her.

"Can't say that it does." Lin-Lin told him.

"And why not?"

"No one would ever tell me that."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake III smiled again. "I highly doubt that. Personally, Lin-Lin, I think you're cute."

For once, Lin-Lin had a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Wh...What?"

"I said that I think you're cute." Jake told her. "Very pretty. I've been thinking that since the first time that I saw you. Of course, we didn't start off on the right track."

"I highly doubt that you think I look cute now." Lin-Lin told him.

"You'd be wrong." Jake III gave her an assuring smile. "I mean, yeah. You do look like you used oatmeal as a face moisturizer, but you still look pretty."

At that moment, Councilor Agata, in her dragon form, turned around the corner and started to walk down the hall. When she saw Lin-Lin sitting with Jake III, her eyes widened in surprise.

Clearing her throat, Councilor Agata reached the two, making them both turn their heads back to normal to look at her.

"Oh great..." Lin-Lin muttered.

"Agent Clark, I thought we told you that you were supposed to serve today." Agata said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm still here." Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be on this stupid island if it weren't for the fact that you told me to stay."

"But you're not doing anything." Agata said.

"There's nothing to do."

"So you just sit around and feel sorry for yourself?" Agata asked, a frown appearing on her face. "Oh, I'm sure that I can find something for you to do. Come with me." She finished as she turned and started to walk away, leaving Lin-Lin with a facial expression that was a mixture of shock and anger.

Growling, Lin-Lin forcefully picked herself up onto her feet and stormed passed Jake, Jake turning his head to the side to watch Lin-Lin storm after Councilor Agata.

LINE BREAK

Back in the alley, Fu Dog swallowed hard as he faced both Jackal and Cadence. "So..." Fu forced a smile onto his face. "...What do you two want to talk about?"

"You didn't count the money?!" Jackal exploded.

"Yeesh!" Fu said as he took a step back. "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"This is your debt, Fu Dog." Cadence growled. "And here you are making our job harder for us, all because you didn't count your profit before you came to see us."

"Yeah, and this is your job." Fu said. "It's your job! It's your job to make sure that you bring back that money I owe the Magical Mafia!"

"And do you know what will become our job if you don't pay back the money that you owe?" Jackal said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Um..." Fu stalled, fidgeting nervously.

"Killing you." Jackal said.

Hearing this, Fu gulped, but at that moment, Trinity turned around the corner and walked back into the alley, holding the top hat in her mouth. Walking around Fu Dog, Trinity dropped the top hat on the ground, right in front of Jackal and Cadence.

"Well?" Jackal questioned the cat. "How much money is in there?"

"I might have made a mistake-" Trinity started, but Cadence cut her off.

"Then go count it again." Cadence growled.

"I said 'might'." Trinity said. "I counted, and I came up with about fifty-three dollars."

"Hey, that's not bad." Fu said with a hopeful smile on his face. However, that smile faded and turned into a pitiful frown. When he spoke again, his voice cracked, like he almost wanted to cry. "For a full day of humiliating labor."

"I'm going to contact the boss..." Jackal said as he started to walk forward, passing by Fu, who turned his head to the side, watching Jackal go. "...I'll report the earnings for today, and he'll tell me how much money you still have to earn."

"Great." Fu said as he turned his head back to normal. Sarcastically, he added: "I can't wait to find out how many more weeks or months I have to put up with this humiliation."

Moments later, Jackal returned and walked back into the alley. "Alright, Fu Dog..." He said as he walked by Fu, finally passing him and turning so that he and Fu Dog were face to face. "...I just finished talking to the boss."

Fu swallowed hard. "And?" Fu asked, starting to tremble. "How much more do I need to make?"

"According to the boss..." Jackal said. "...You only need to make two hundred more."

"Oh, brilliant." Fu Dog rolled his eyes. "That'll take me another month."

"Actually..." Jackal smiled wickedly. "...The boss wants it made by tomorrow. All of it."

"All of it?!" Fu's eyes widened.

"All of it." Jackal repeated. "All two hundred dollars, by the end of tomorrow. You don't have it, you will be the kibble that another dog will be eating for breakfast one morning."

Fu gulped hard once again, trembling with fear. This made Jackal's smile widen. "We'll see you tomorrow, Fu Dog." He said.

LINE BREAK

Having left the profits with Fu Dog, Jackal, Cadence and Trinity were all walking down a sidewalk. "Did the boss really say that?" Trinity asked.

"Listen here, rookie..." Jackal said, turning his head to the side. "...When you really want something, you got to tell a few lies. Of course the boss didn't say that. I just wanted to make Fu Dog soil himself in fear and try harder. I'm sick of this."

"But this is great." Trinity said, turning her head to the side. "I love watching Fu Dog make a fool of himself.

"Trust me." Jackal smiled as he turned his head back to normal. "I enjoy it just as much as you do. I'm sure Cadence does as well. However, as you'll find out as your career goes along, our boss has a three-strike rule. Once you hit three, you're out."

"What, are you on strike two?" Trinity asked.

"Strike one." Jackal answered. "We've been with the Magical Mafia for almost a century. Through all those times, we've landed ourselves in some hot water, but we've always managed to make amends before we reached strike three. But we landed in hot water again late last year when we failed to find out who the Dragon Kingpin was."

"Okay, but why did you lie?"

"We want to get back into the boss' good graces, Trinity." Cadence said, a bitter hint in her tone. "Especially me..."

"The sooner we get that money..." Jackal turned his head back to the side to look at Trinity again. "...The sooner we can make amends and the sooner that we will be able to say goodbye to Fu Dog forever."

Hearing this, Trinity's eyes widened and she gasped. No more entertaining performances from Fu Dog?

LINE BREAK

That night, in the alley, Fu was sleeping close to the top hat, keeping the money safe. Unbeknownst to the sleeping shar-pei, Trinity carefully and quietly turned around the corner and silently sprinted over to the hat.

As soon as Trinity reached the hat, she stopped and turned her head to the side, seeing that Fu Dog was still fast asleep.

Turning her head back to normal, Trinity quickly grabbed hold of the top hat with her teeth. Holding it carefully, the cat turned and sprinted out of the alley. Turning around the corner, she continued running, only stopping when she reached the end of the sidewalk.

Jumping off into the street, Trinity turned around to face an open storm drain. Getting closer to it, Trinity turned the hat and spilled all of the money out into the drain, the money falling into the darkness.

Lifting her head and the hat up, Trinity jumped back up onto the sidewalk and rushed to return the top hat back to Fu Dog's alley.

LINE BREAK

"NO!" The next morning, Cadence angrily slapped the hat across the alley with her paw. "No! No! No! NO!"

"I'm going to go contact the boss again." Jackal said in a disappointed tone as he walked by the trembling Fu Dog.

"Fu Dog!" Cadence raged as she pointed at the shar-pei. "If I could, I would kill you. I would clamp down on your neck with my jaws and I would snap your neck. I would KILL YOU IF I COULD!"

Fu swallowed hard as he continued to tremble. "Good thing you can't." He said. "Look, sister." He tried to reason with her. "There's no reason to start foaming at the mouth. This isn't my fault."

"Yes. It. Is." Cadence growled.

"Look, you left the money with me."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" Cadence roared.

"What and not sleep?" Fu asked.

"If it had kept the dough any safer!" Cadence argued.

"Cadence..." Trinity, who was standing at the other side of the alley, the top hat right beside her, spoke up, making both Cadence and Fu Dog turn their heads to the side to look at her.

"What?" Cadence asked, annoyed.

"He is right." Trinity said. "He needs to sleep so he can have his strength for when he performs." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "He can get the money back, and then move on to the extra two hundred that he owes. He'll just have to perform...some more..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 4: Darkness Returns

On the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin, her molting cycle having ended, sat at a table in the cafeteria, looking down and minding her own business. However, when Regan arrived at the other end of the table and dropped her food tray on the table, Lin-Lin gasped and jerked her head up. Regan chuckled as she sat down.

"That's not funny!" Lin-Lin said angrily.

"I was only kidding."

"Well, it's still not funny." Lin-Lin crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry." Regan sincerely apologized, reaching down and picking up her sandwich.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding some old dragon?" Lin-Lin asked as she set her hands back down on the table.

"Yeah." Regan said before she took a bite of her food. "Sillian and I were given the task of being the bodyguards of Haley Harris, the former American Dragon. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not really." Lin-Lin replied, watching as Regan bit into her food. "So, why aren't you guarding her? You know, doing your job?"

Regan swallowed her food while setting the rest of it down. "I was hungry, so Sillian told me that I had nothing to worry about. Besides..." She smiled. "...Dragon Harris is here, anyway. I don't know why, so don't ask."

"Trust me. I won't."

"So, I'm going to be guarding her house tonight, along with Sillian." Regan smiled again. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Nothing." Lin-Lin sounded bitter. "I'm stuck on this island, serving this Council for a few more months."

"But you have no plans?"

"Absolutely none." Lin-Lin crossed her arms again.

"Well, why don't you have some fun?" Regan suggested.

"How?"

"How about going out?" Regan suggested. "A night off of this island. A night in New York. All to yourself."

"I seriously doubt that the Council would allow that." Lin-Lin said bitterly as Regan picked up her sandwich again.

"Well, maybe they would if you told them you had plans." Regan suggested.

"Doubt it."

"Plans with someone else?" Regan suggested before taking another bite out of her sandwich. "How about a date?"

"A date?!" Lin-Lin's eyes widened with shock, but she seemed amused that Regan would suggest such a thing. "You're joking, right?"

"Not the dating type?"

"I hate almost everyone on this island." Lin-Lin said.

"Do you hate me?" Regan raised an eyebrow.

"No, I said almost everyone."

"I'm touched." Regan said as she set down her food. "Surely, there must be someone else that you don't hate."

"Can't think of anyone." Lin-Lin said. "Like I said, I'll just be staying here tonight."

LINE BREAK

After leaving the cafeteria, Regan turned around a building's corner and started to walk along the side of the building, only to stop after she watched Jake III being thrown into view, landing on his back. Seconds later, Regan could hear a roar and Cherri flew onto him. Fortunately for Jake, he managed to get his feet up and he managed to kick Cherri off of him.

"Wait..." Regan said to herself. "...Doesn't he like Lin-Lin?" A smile quickly spread onto her face. Then, she started to walk over to Jake III, who was now on his feet, breathing heavily as he waited for Cherri to try and attack him again.

"Excuse me?" Regan said as she reached Jake III's side, Jake turning his head to the side to look at her.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but not now." Jake told her before he turned his head back to normal. "I'm a little busy with training."

"I know, but I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Regan said.

"Go ahead!" Cherri said as she slowly stood up, grabbing at her back with her clawed hands, her back to Jake and Regan. "You have time! I think I need a break!" Cherri finished as Jake III turned to face Regan, who smiled.

"Yeah, Regan?" Jake III asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Regan asked.

"Yeah, I should be." Jake put his hands on his hips. "Any reason why?"

"You like Lin-Lin, right?" Regan continued to smile. "Come on, I know you do. On Halloween, you-"

"Yeah, I like her." Jake III told her. "She doesn't like me, though. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to go on a date with her?" Regan's smile widened.

LINE BREAK

"What?! You did what?!" Lin-Lin demanded angrily as she and Regan stood within a room. There was no doubt about it. Lin-in was furious.

"Come on, I did you a favor." Regan said.

"Regan, I don't know what your parents taught you when you were a child, but you don't do that to other people!" Lin-Lin ranted. "You don't offer them out to creeps for a night of 'fun'."

"He's not a creep."

"I'm not doing it, Regan." Lin-Lin said.

"Oh, yes you are." Regan crossed her arms. "I went out of my way to talk to Jake, and then I talked to the Dragon Council. I told them that you were going on a date."

Instead of reacting negatively to this, Lin-Lin just smiled and put her hands on her hips. "See?" She asked. "I'm not going. The Council would never let me go."

"They said yes, Lin-Lin." Regan said. "You're going."

"They did not say yes." Lin-Lin replied, crossing her arms. "The Council would never agree to that. The last time I asked them to let me stay off the island, they told me no."

"That's because you didn't have a good reason." Regan said. "You were going through your molting cycle."

"Oh, but they'd say yes to a date?"

"Would you like to go and ask the Council yourself?" Regan asked her.

LINE BREAK

At the Long residence, Rosie was lying on her side when the door to her room opened and her father walked in, a smile on his face. "Rosaline." He told her. In response, Rosie slowly rolled over to look at her father.

"What?" She asked bitterly.

"We finally got you accepted by a boarding school." Jake Jr. crossed his arms. "Starting in May, you'll be attending St. Melusine's School for Dragons. It's an all girls school and there will be an opening in May. That's when you'll be going."

"Joy..." Rosie said sarcastically as she rolled over onto her other side.

Without saying another word, Jake Jr. turned and walked out of his daughter's bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Now alone, Rosie quickly picked herself up and got up off of the bed, hurrying over to her window. As soon as she reached the window, she pulled it up and then carefully crawled out.

LINE BREAK

Now in her dragon form, Rosie flew through the air, going over Central Park. Looking down at the ground, Rosie kept her eye out for her friends. Finally, as she started to near a lake, she spotted them all. All of them were in their human forms, and they were all sitting on the grass, talking to one another.

Smiling, Rosie dove down to meet up with them.

"Hey, guys." She said as she landed right beside them, all of them turning their heads to the side as she reverted to her human form in a bright light.

"Rosie!" Noelia said with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see me?" Rosie continued to smile as she sat down on the grass.

"We haven't seen you in months." Patience said.

"Well, my parents want to make me miserable." Rosie said, her smile vanishing. "They don't want me to see you anymore."

"Did they change their minds?" Essence asked.

"No, I just snuck out." Rosie smiled again.

"So, you've been grounded all this time?" Noelia asked.

"Pretty much." Rosie said. "I'm stuck in my room until they ship me off to boarding school. My dad just told me that I got accepted into St. Melusine's."

"Where's that?" Patience asked.

"I have no idea." Rose replied. "I don't care, either. I really don't want to go."

"Maybe..." Noelia said with a hopeful smile on her face. "...Once you get out of that boarding school, your parents will trust you to hang out with us once again."

"We can only hope." Rosie replied.

However, at that moment, a red electrical light appeared from thin air, in-between Noelia, Patience, Lucero, Essence and Rosie, all five of them gasping before they started to glow with a red mist. Then, they all screamed as they were sucked into the red electrical light, almost as if they were being sucked into a vortex. Then, the red electrical light vanished, as if it had never been there.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Opening her eyes, Rosie could see that Lucero was laying next to her on the floor. Groaning, she slowly picked herself up onto her feet. Without looking at the building she was in, she turned around to see that Essence, Noelia and Patience were lying behind them, Essence on her side, Noelia on her stomach and Patience on her back.

Turning her head to the side, Rosie watched as Lucero got up, standing next to her. "Where are we?" Lucero asked.

"I don't know." Rosie replied, turning her head back to normal, watching as her three other friends got to their feet.

"Are you all okay?" Rosie asked as Lucero turned around and started to look around.

"Yeah." Noelia replied.

"Where are we?" Essence asked.

"I don't know." Rosie repeated. "Aw, man! This totally sucks! My parents are going to find out and they're going to be so angry."

"Don't worry, Rosie." Noelia told her in a gentle tone. "We're going to get out of here. We'll find our way back to Central Park and you'll be able to get back to your room before your parents even realize that you snuck out.

"Um, guys..." Lucero said nervously. "...I think I know where we are..."

"You do?" Rosie asked as she turned around and looked at where Lucero was looking. She could see that there was an archway that led into the next hall. At both sides of the archway, there were two large statues, both of Huntsclan soldiers that wore the Hong Kong uniform. Above the archway was a large dragon skin, hung up for decoration.

"A Huntslair..." Rosie said as Noelia and Patience walked up to her side, while Essence walked up to Lucero's side. "...Oh, this is bad."

"Look, we don't have to worry about this." Noelia said as she turned her head to the side. "The Huntsclan is dead. They've been dead for almost eighty years. We'll find a way out of here."

"Which way should we go?" Rosie asked.

"Why don't we go straight?" Noelia suggested, turning her head to the side. Then, the five friends all started to walk forward.

LINE BREAK

That night, at Haley's house, Lin-Lin stood in the bathroom, Regan zipping up a grey dress while Lin-Lin stood in front of the mirror. "You look very beautiful, Lin-Lin." Regan said as she took a few steps back, allowing Lin-Lin to look at herself in the mirror.

Sighing, Lin-Lin then turned around to face Regan, who smiled. "Don't you agree?" She asked.

"I look fine." Lin-Lin said, not sounding excited in the slightest.

"Are you excited?"

"No." Lin-Lin put her hands on her hips. "I don't like this guy."

"Give him a chance." Regan told her. "This could end up being the best night of your life."

"I doubt it." Lin-Lin crossed her arms.

"It's what you make of it, Lin-Lin." Regan gave this last piece of advice before she looked down and reached for the belt of her uniform, where she had a piece of folded paper tucked in-between her belt and her clothes. Taking it out, Regan smiled as she looked up and handed the paper to Lin-Lin.

"This is the name of the restaurant that he'll be waiting for." She said. "I also wrote down the address and the directions. You'll find the place easily."

Without a word, Lin-Lin snatched the paper from her and turned, walking out of the bathroom. Moments later, the door to the house opened and Lin-Lin stepped out, closing the door behind her before she walked down the steps.

Unbeknownst to Lin-Lin, from on the roof of the house across the street, Cleo and Kay were watching their mother's house.

"Socorro..." Cleo said before she and Kay turned around, their older sister walking up to them.

"What?"

"It looks like there are people inside her house." Kay said.

Her eyes flashing with anger, Socorro quickly punched both of her younger sisters in their guts, both of them grunting and falling to their knees. "Let me see!" Socorro said as she stepped forward, looking down at the house. She could see that a light was on, and through the window, she could see Sillian, in his human form, walking across the room.

Growling, Socorro spun around to face her younger sisters, who were slowly getting to their feet, clutching their bellies.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked.

"Are we going to wait until later to attack?" Kay asked.

"Of course not." Socorro growled as she crossed her scaly arms. "I have a feeling that mother is using them to fend us off. They won't be going anywhere. We're sticking to tonight."

LINE BREAK

Lowering the piece of paper that had the directions on it, Lin-Lin stared at the restaurant. With an apprehensive sigh, Lin-Lin started to walk inside, and once she entered, she looked around and saw Jake III seated at the waiting bench, dressed in an old tuxedo.

Sighing, Lin-Lin turned and walked over to him. "Hey." She said, making Jake lift his head up. Immediately, Jake III smiled.

"Hey yourself." He said.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the two were seated at a small table, only having had their drinks served to them. "Look..." Lin-Lin said. "...I want you to get one thing straight."

"What's that?" Jake III asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"I didn't want this to happen." Lin-Lin said. "Regan set it all up."

"Oh." Jake seemed slightly disappointed. "Well, that's okay." He smiled. "I bet you're glad your molting cycle is done and over with."

"Don't make me splash my drink in your face." Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, you've already punched me in the face." Jake III kept on smiling. "I think a soda in my face would be most refreshing." Seeing that Lin-Lin did not look amused, he added: "You look lovely tonight, by the way."

"Thanks." Lin-Lin told him, almost grudgingly as she put her elbow on the table.

"I really mean it." Jake persisted. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Regan gave it to me."

"Oh." Jake said. "Yeah, I got this thing from my dad's closet. My grandfather wore it when he was a teenager."

"Interesting." Lin-Lin said, but then sighed. She knew she needed to be polite. "You..." She struggled to say. "...Don't...look...too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Jake smiled again.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Huntslair, Rosie and her friends continued on. "Do you think anyone lives here?" Essence whispered.

"I don't know." Noelia replied.

At this point, the group of friends came to a stop, having run into a fork in their path; they could either go straight, left or right. "Oh, great!" Rosie was becoming more and more pessimistic by the moment. "Now what? Which way do we go?"

"I don't know, Rosie." Noelia replied.

"Please don't tell me that we're going to split up." Patience replied.

"No." Noelia decided right then and there. "No, that would be a bad idea. What if some of us found an exit while the rest of us didn't? We'll go together. If we find nothing, we'll retrace our path and go down the next hall.

"Where are we going to start?" Patience asked.

"Let's go straight." Noelia replied. So, they did.

LINE BREAK

Back at Haley's house, Socorro, Cleo and Kay stood on the roof of the house across the street. They were ready. "It's now or never." Socorro told her sisters. "Let's go take care of mother."

Inside Haley's house, Regan was sitting at the bottom of the stairs as Sillian exited Haley's family room, just in time to hear Regan's sigh. "What is it?" Sillian asked.

"I just hate sleeping during the day." Regan told him as she lifted her head up.

At that moment, a huge fireball hit the front wall of the living room, blasting it away. Gasping, Regan shot up to her feet, just as the same thing happened to the wall with the front door. A large hunk of the front door flew forward from the blast, and it hit Regan before she could move, knocking her over.

Now in his dragon form, Sillian leapt in front of where Regan had fallen, drawing his Urumi. "Regan, are you okay?" He called, while, from behind him, Regan, now in her dragon form, groaned as she pushed the remains of the door off of her.

"I...I think so!" She called.

"Good." Sillian said, turning his head back to normal, his eyes widening as he watched Socorro, Cleo and Kay all walking in through the front of the house, the wall no longer there. "Regan, listen to me." Sillian said. "I'll handle these three. Go alert Dragon Harris."

"I'm on it!" Regan said before she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Come on!" Sillian challenged. "Bring it!"

"Gladly." Socorro said. The three siblings then charged at Sillian.

Upstairs, Regan threw the door to Haley's room open before she rushed over to where Haley was sleeping on her back. "Dragon Harris!" Regan pleaded as she reached down and put her clawed hand on Haley's shoulder, starting to gently shake her. "Dragon Harris, please!" Regan begged.

Groaning, Haley slowly opened her eyes. "Wh...What is it?" She asked.

"Your daughters are here." Regan said. "We've got to get you out of here. Sillian's fending them off."

"We should help him." Haley was tired, but now alert.

"No, he told me to warn you." Regan said. "That means that my job is to get you out of here safely."

"Can we use the front door?"

"There is no more front door." Regan said before she looked up, spotting the window. "We'll use your bedroom window." Regan decided as she looked back down.

LINE BREAK

Back at the restaurant, Jake III and Lin-Lin ate in silence. "So, how's the food?" Jake suddenly asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

Lin-Lin must have known that Jake was trying to ignite a conversation, for she rolled her eyes. "Please." She said. "Don't tell me that you're going to talk to me about the food."

"Nah, I'm just curious if you like it."

"It's fine." Lin-Lin replied. "You are paying for it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Lin-Lin seemed relieved to hear this.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" Jake asked her.

"Not really."

"Is there anything that we could talk about?" Jake tried.

"I'm more of the ranting type."

"I'm fine with that." Jake invited. "What do you want to rant about?"

"How about the Dragon Council?" Lin-Lin suggested, narrowing her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Running had done little good, for Socorro, Cleo and Kay had caught up with Haley, Sillian and Regan. Now, the battle was taking place in the street. Haley and Socorro were hovering in the air, Haley swooping down in order to avoid Socorro's fireball. Then, she flew back up and slammed into her eldest daughter before Socorro could blow out another fireball.

"Not bad for an old lady, huh Socorro?" Haley bragged as she held tight on her daughter, both of them flying through the air.

"Yeah, one who needs bodyguards to feel safe!" Socorro sneered before she head-butted her mother, making Haley grunt and making her let go, flying back as Socorro managed to stop herself from flying back.

Down in the streets, Sillian had sheathed his Urumi and was now fighting Cleo. Without his weapon, the two were throwing punches at one another; Sillian aimed one for Cleo's head, but Cleo managed to block it with her arm.

"I don't think so." Cleo said as she lowered her arm. She then succeeded in punching Sillian in the chest, but Sillian did nothing more than grunt and take a step back.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that." Sillian said. In response, Cleo opened her mouth and blew out a fireball, which hit Sillian in the face, throwing him back and knocking him down.

Meanwhile, Regan was using her Katana against Kay. Regan swung it at her head, but Kay managed to duck and respond with a punch to Regan's belly. Regan grunted in response and stumbled back, but she did not fall and she did not drop her sword.

Opening her mouth, Kay blew out a fireball, which hit Regan in the chest, making her grunt and throwing her off of her feet. Grunting, Regan landed on her back, Kay starting to walk over to her.

LINE BREAK

Back at the restaurant, Jake III smiled as he listened to Lin-Lin rant. He was happy to have gotten her talking.

"Those dragons are such jerks." Lin-Lin ranted. "I did nothing wrong, and now I'm getting punished for doing nothing wrong. I have to serve these jerks and do everything that they tell me, and why? Because some little crap-head did something illegal. I threatened them, and now here I am. Talk about disproportionate retribution."

Lin-Lin then stopped to take a sip of her drink.

"Well, you do kind of have an abrasive attitude." Jake told her. "There are people who think that you are a big jerk. Like, Sillian." Now, Jake was going off, having no idea what he was saying until it was too late. "He wanted to know why you were such a jerk, so he, Regan and myself all used my grandmother's dream charm to go into your subconscious."

By this point, it was too late. He couldn't take it back. All Jake could do was gasp at his own foolishness.

Lin-Lin, herself, who had taken a sip of her drink, did a spit-take. Thankfully, she still had the glass to her lips, so her spit-up went back into the cup.

"What?" Lin-Lin asked dangerously as she lowered her glass back down onto the table. "What did you say you did?"

Jake III gulped before he confessed. "We...We went into your subconscious through your dream door."

Angrily, Lin-Lin rose from her chair, clutching her glass. "What did you see?" She demanded.

"I saw your family life." Jake III confessed. "You didn't have a good childhood. Your parents were awful to you."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lin-Lin shouted before she splashed her drink into Jake's face. Then, Lin-Lin dropped the glass onto the table.

"Lin-Lin, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!"

"No, listen to me, please." Jake III pleaded. "That's why you're so angry. You weren't loved enough as a child and a teenager, so now you're bitter and hateful."

"What are you, some kind of psychologist?"

"No, just someone who understands." Jake said. "It seemed like the only positive presence in your life was your cousin. But now, it looks like you have something nice going on with Regan, and...I don't know you very well, Lin-Lin, but I do know that I like you, and I'd like to get to know you more. I hope...I hope I can be someone who is a positive presence in your life."

Now, the look of anger was gone from Lin-Lin's face, and now, her eyes sparkled as tears started to form.

"No, Lin-Lin. Don't cry."

However, it was too late. With a choked sob, Lin-Lin looked down and grabbed her napkin. Then, she quickly walked around the table and got to Jake, who turned in his chair, allowing Lin-Lin to crouch down and start to wipe his face off.

"I'm sorry..." She told him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "...For drenching you with my soda. And I'm also sorry for hitting you when we first met."

"Don't be." Jake said with a small smile as Lin-Lin took her napkin away from his face, his face still slightly wet.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Regan, in her human form, turned around the corner of the Main Hall after a meeting with the Council. After walking along the building for a few seconds, she stopped as she saw Lin-Lin, now wearing her Agent uniform again, turning around the corner on front of Regan, carrying the dress in a plastic bag.

"Hey." Regan said with a small smile on her face right before Lin-Lin reached her.

"Hey." Lin-Lin returned, sounding surprisingly cheerful.

"Hey now..." Regan's smile widened. "...Someone sounds happy. I take it the date went smoothly."

"At first it didn't." Lin-Lin explained. "But then it got better. Here's your dress back." She handed the bag out.

"Thanks." Regan said as she accepted it. "So, are you going to give me all of the juicy details?"

"I threw my drink into his face." Lin-Lin said.

"What? Why?"

"He told me that he took you and Sillian into my subconscious." Lin-Lin crossed her arms, although she didn't sound angry, to Regan's surprise. "You saw my childhood memories?"

"Yeah." Regan said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's over." Lin-Lin said. "I moved out the day I turned eighteen."

"So, the date got better." Regan changed the subject. "How did it get better? That sounds pretty rough."

"I'll talk it over with you over a walk." Lin-Lin said with a smile, and as the two walked away together, she added: "You know, it actually turns out that Jake isn't as much of a creep as I though."

LINE BREAK

Together, Rosie and her friends continued walking down the hall of the Huntslair. "I'm beginning to wonder if we're ever going to get out of here." Lucero muttered.

"We will." Noelia told her. "We'll find our way-"

"Look!" Patience suddenly pointed out what was right ahead of them, which was a staircase that led down and a staircase that led up.

"See?" Noelia smirked.

"Tell me, smart one..." Rosie turned her head to look at Noelia. "...Which one should we use? Down or up?"

"Well..." Noelia turned her head to the side. "...This probably means that we're on some random floor. We're not on the first. So, I think we should go down."

"Makes sense to me." Patience said before she bolted off. "Come on!"

Down the stairs she went, followed by Noelia, then Rosie, then Essence, and then finally Lucero. However, once they all reached the bottom of the stairs, they all stopped and gasped.

Instead of reaching the exit, they had just ended up in a small prison room. A yellow female dragon who had the cape and belt of a Dragon Council Agent stood against a wooden post, bound tightly to it from feet to shoulders with chains.

The dragon's ear twitched at the girls' gasps and slowly looked up. Rosie's eyes widened as she recognized the dragon. It couldn't be. This dragon was dead.

"Grandma Rose..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: SURPRISE! Any of you not expect to see Rose again so soon based off my A/N at the end of Future Dragon? I didn't expect this then, either. I only made the decision to do this while writing Season One. Now, if you're confused about how Rose is alive, don't be. It'll all make sense in the next episode, which will be all about Rose. I hope you're excited to read it, because I'm excited to write it.**

 **As for this episode, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Five: Rose's Mission

Later that night, Jake III arrived back at his house and started to skip up the steps. Opening the door, Jake III stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He was humming by the time he turned into the kitchen, seeing his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad." Jake said. "I had a great night."

Hearing this, Jake Jr. and his wife turned their heads to the side, both of them having looks of sadness on their faces. This made Jake III's smile fade. "Wh...What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jake, your sister is missing." Jake Jr. said.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, at the Huntslair, Rosie and her friends all stared in shock at Rose Long, who was being held prisoner. Rose was staring at them with a pleading look on her face. "Rosie..." Noelia said softly, but Rosie just shook her head.

"No, screw this." Rosie decided before she turned and ran back up the stairs.

Rose watched, her eyes widening as the rest of Rosie's friends turned and followed her, Essence first, then Patience, then Lucero, and then Noelia. "No!" Rose called to them, pleading. "Wait! Wait! Please, no! Come back!"

LINE BREAK

After reaching the top of the stairs, Rosie and her friends quickly turned around a corner and continued to run. Noelia sped up, reaching Rosie's side. "Rosie, that was pretty messed up." She said. "That is your grandmother, you know."

"My grandmother is dead." Rosie said. "And evil."

"Maybe we got sucked into an alternate universe." Lucero suggested.

"Look, Rosie..." Noelia continued. "...I know how you feel. Your grandmother was in the Huntsclan. Yes, she was evil. But look at her now. She's helpless. We may not like her, but we're seriously just sinking to the Huntsclan's level by leaving her."

"No we're not." Rosie said. Then, she started to run faster, heading ahead of her friends, but then she stopped and grunted as Noelia's tail came down on the back of her skull. Unconscious, Rosie dropped to the floor, Noelia, now in her dragon form, standing beside Lucero, Essence and Patience.

"Sorry, Rosie." Noelia sounded truly sorry. "But I think the right thing to do is to rescue your grandmother."

"What are we going to do with Rosie?" Patience asked.

"We'll find a closet where she'll be safe and we'll put her in it." Noelia replied. "Hopefully, by the time we get her grandmother free and get back to her, she'll still be out cold."

LINE BREAK

Down in her prison, Rose grunted as she struggled against her chains, but she stopped after only one tug. She knew it was useless. Giving up, Rose lowered her head again. "Mrs. Long?" However, when she heard the sound of Noelia's voice again, Rose jerked her head up, smiling with relief as she saw Noelia walk back down the stairs, followed by the dragon-formed Patience, the dragon-formed Lucero and the dragon-formed Essence. "Sorry we left you, but we're back." Noelia said.

"Oh, thank heavens." Rose smiled. "I was afraid that you left me. That wouldn't have been good. Especially since I summoned you."

"You summoned us?" Lucero asked.

"Yes, I-" Rose started, but Noelia cut her off.

"Let's wait and talk about this once you're free." She said as she walked up to her, stopping in front of Rose once she reached her. "I just don't get it. You're dead."

"Obviously, I'm not." Rose said. "You must be con-Oh..." She stopped herself. "You must be from the future. That's right! I was cut off and captured before I could finish calling for help. You've got to be from the future!"

"Alright, I'm really regretting not listening to Rosie, Noelia." Patience said. "Her grandmother is completely insane."

"It's 2085, lady." Noelia said.

"Today is May 4th 2033." Rose corrected her. "You're from the future. I summoned you here before I was captured."

"Is that so?" A villainous male voice from behind Essence, Patience and Lucero sounded out, making the three dragons gasp and turn around to see two dragons walking down the stairs. The first one, and the one to have spoken, was Chamoisee-colored dragon with claws on his hands that were all different colors. The second dragon was another male dragon who had a black left leg and right arm, a yellow right leg and left arm and a brown head, along with the rest of his body and tail.

"Oh dear..." The brown, black and yellow-colored dragon said with an evil smile. "...You really got these four girls into deep trouble..." Then, both male dragons laughed evilly.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Noelia had her wrists chained behind her back, chains wrapped around her upper body and had her feet bound together with more chains. Sitting on the ground with Essence, Lucero and Patience, who were all bound in the same way, she struggled against her restraints. Patience, Essence and Lucero, on the other hand, had all given up and were only staring at Rose.

"Save your strength." Rose told Noelia, who, at that moment, stopped struggling, and started to pant from the strain.

After five seconds, Noelia stopped panting and narrowed her eyes, growling as she spoke: "We want an explanation. We're girls from 2085, a time when you're dead. What did you bring us to 2033 for?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Yeah." She said. "I do owe you an explanation. It started earlier this afternoon..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _On the Island of Draco, Rose laughed playfully as she had a blindfold on; in her dragon form, she was being guided around outside by her husband of over ten years, Councilor Jake Long, who was also in his dragon form, and had a smile on his face._

 _"Come on, Jake." Rose said. "Tell me where you're taking me."_

 _"Can't do that, Birthday Girl." Jake told her, just as they started to reach the Main Hall, the doors wide open. Stepping inside together, Jake took his clawed hands off of his wife's scaly shoulders._

 _"Okay." He told her. "You can take off the blindfold."_

 _Still smiling, Rose reached up and undid the knot around her blindfold. Lowering it, Rose could see that a table had been put up and there was a large cake on it, along with fourteen dragons near it, all in their dragon forms. Eleven of them were behind the table, and they were all Agents that worked under Rose. To the side of the table was Holly, along with two female dragons that Rose had never seen before. One was a Dark Violet-colored dragon with long black hair and the other was an Indian Red-colored dragon with short red hair._

 _Rose recognized the Agents as Agent Bracewell, a male Android Green-colored dragon with short blonde hair, Agent Bouknight, a female Medium Red-Violet-colored dragon with long black hair that was in a pony-tail, Agent Mercer, a female Palatinate Blue-colored dragon with long pink hair, Agent Orth, a male Majorelle Blue-colored dragon with rather long brown hair, Agent Ridlon, a male Brass-colored dragon, Agent Schober, a male Chrome Yellow-colored dragon with short black hair, Agent Zajicek, a male Tumbleweed-colored dragon with long white hair, Agent Czeberwinski, a male Trolley Grey-colored dragon with blonde hair, Agent Oquendo, a male Coffee-colored dragon with blonde hair, Agent Hennessey, a female dragon with long blue hair and a body that was pink, but arms and legs that were black, and finally, Agent Stitt, a female dragon with long blonde hair and a red body with a black squiggly line around her waist and neck. Finally, there was Holly and the two other dragons._

 _"Happy 40th birthday, Agent Long!" They all declared loudly._

 _"Jake, what is this?" Rose asked as she and her husband started to walk further into the room._

 _"What does it look like, Rose?" Jake continued, still smiling. "It's your birthday. So, we threw you a surprise party."_

 _"That's so sweet." Rose was touched. By this point, they reached the table. "Thanks so much, guys." Rose addressed her Agents._

 _"Don't thank us..." Agent Mercer said. "...It was Councilor Jennings' idea."_

 _"It was?" Rose asked._

 _"Of course, they helped." Jake told his wife._

 _A short time later, the cake had been cut into, and everyone was having some. Rose was with Agent Mercer, Agent Ridlon and Agent Stitt. "The cake is pretty good." Stitt said with a smile on her. "Don't you think, Agent Long?"_

 _"Yeah." Rose replied as Agents Schober and Czeberwinski walked up beside her._

 _"Nice little surprise party, huh?" Schober asked._

 _"Yes." Rose agreed with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side to look at him._

 _"What did you wish for when you blew out those candles?" Czeberwinski asked with a smile on his face, making Rose turn her head in the other direction._

 _"I can't tell you that." Rose said, turning her head back to normal. "Then it wouldn't come true if I did."_

 _"Yeah, but you don't really believe that?" Agent Ridlon asked._

 _"Well, I-" Rose tried._

 _"Come on, Agent Long." Ridlon smiled. "Tell us what you wished for."_

 _Smiling herself, Rose replied: "Don't think I'm not grateful that you did this for me."_

 _"We would never think that." Stitt said._

 _"I wished that the rest of my family was here." Rose said. "Not just Jake, but my son, my sister-in-law and her new husband, my father-in-law and my mother-in-law. Not too much to ask for, do you think?"_

 _"Not at all." Schober told her._

 _"You really care about them." Ridlon smiled._

 _"Haley is like my sister." Rose said. "Jake's mom and dad became surrogate parents to me since mine were killed. I'm just curious as to why they aren't here and why you guys threw me a party. Usually, Holly just gives me the day off."_

 _"Councilor Jennings said that she needed to tell us something." Mercer said. "She has something she needs to tell you and she hand-selected us to help."_

 _"Hmm..." Rose said._

 _"Yes, Rose." The sound of Holly's voice came from behind her. As quickly as she could, Rose turned around, along with Czeberwinski and Schober, seeing Holly standing with the two female dragons that Rose had never seen before. "I was just coming to talk to you about what Agent Mercer just brought up."_

 _"Okay." Rose said._

 _"This is Vixen Caccavo." Holly indicated to the Indian Red-colored dragon. "And this..." She indicated to the Dark Violet-colored dragon. "...Is Cimberleigh Joplin. They're two dragons from America who are stationed in Hong Kong."_

 _"Is something wrong?" Rose asked._

 _"They say that they spotted my mother." Holly said. "They arrived here last night. Because you are familiar with Hong Kong and the Huntsclan, I decided to send you to go back to Hong Kong with them. You'll have these Agents as back up, of course."_

 _"The Huntsclan?" Rose asked._

 _"They spotted her at a Huntsclan lair in Hong Kong, Rose." Then, Holly took a deep breath. "I'll fill you and your Agents in on more once the party is over."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _"This..." Holly said as she held up a picture of a Zinnwaldite Brown-colored dragon. "...Is Bìhăi Fa." The dragon was young, looking to be in his mid thirties. "And this..." She held up another picture, one of a female dragon with long black hair. The dragon was red-colored and had a white five-peddled Bauhinia blakeana on her left shoulder, the mark so large that it went down to her chest and surely, also her back. This dragon looked to be in her mid to late thirties. "...Is his wife, Kiew." As she lowered the picture, Holly stood in-between Cimberleigh and Vixen and stood before Rose and the eleven Agents that had been at her party._

 _"In 2006, when the Huntsclan was destroyed, they took one of the lairs in Hong Kong, and with a little refurbishing, they made it into their home." Holly explained. "The lair that my mother was spotted in is the one that the Fa's live in."_

 _"Wouldn't they be a little young to take the place back then?" Agent Orth asked. "They would have been kids back then by the looks of those photos."_

 _"These were taken in the early 2000s." Holly said. "They'd both be in their late sixties by now."_

 _"So..." Rose crossed her scaly arms. "...Do you think that they're sheltering your mother in their home?"_

 _"It's very possible." Holly said._

 _"Or they could be prisoners." Agent Bouknight suggested._

 _"That's possible, as well." Holly said. "You'll all have to figure that out once you get there. If they're sheltering my mother, then you'll have to capture them along with her. If they're being held prisoner, you'll have to rescue them."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Later that evening, several bright green orbs appeared near the old Huntslair that the Fa's lived in. As soon as her green orb of light vanished, Vixen and Cimberleigh stepped away from Rose's side. All of the Agents had used their staffs to arrive in Hong Kong within a few seconds._

 _"Alright." Rose said. Within a few minutes, her, Vixen, Cimberleigh and the rest of the Agents were all sitting on their knees in a closed circle. "Vixen, Cimberleigh..." As Bouknight, Orth, Mercer and Bracewell all sat near her, she stared at Cimberleigh and Vixen, Ridlon, Stitt, Schober and Hennessey all sitting near them. "...We need a plan. It needs to be well thought out. We can't just barge in there."_

 _"I think we need to worry about the Fa's, Agent Long." Agent Hennessey declared. "They could be in dire peril."_

 _"Or they could be working for our enemy." Agent Oquendo said._

 _"Don't worry." Rose said. "We've got many things to take care of."_

 _"And we won't leave until they're taken care of." Agent Bracewell said._

 _Rose nodded in agreement before she spoke again: "Where exactly did you see Mrs. Jennings?"_

 _"We saw her in an upper window." Cimberleigh said._

 _"While we were doing our daily night flight." Vixen finished._

 _"Alright, well..." Rose said. "...I think it might be better if we split up. We're all skilled, and we should be able to cover more ground. Ideally, some may come across the Fa's, while the rest of us encounter Mrs. Jennings."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _After finishing their plan, the Agents all walked in through the front, which, through refurbishing, was an outer corridor filled with bushes and trees. Rose, with Cimberleigh, Vixen, Bouknight, Bracewll and Orth at her sides, was the last to enter._

 _"Wow!" Rose said in surprise. "This place does look ni-" However, she stopped speaking and they all stopped in their tracks when Hennessey, Stitt, Mercer and Ridlon all rushed forward._

 _"What are they doing?!" Rose demanded as she rushed up to where Zajicek, Oquendo, Czeberwinski and Schober were all standing. "Have they forgotten the plan?"_

 _"They found a body." Schober said._

 _Ahead, Mercer and Hennessey knelt down on one side of the body, while Ridlon and Stitt knelt down on the other side, all dropping their staffs at their sides. The body was that of Kiew Fa, who was on her back, dried blood underneath her body. Her hands and feet were bound together, and her mouth was bound shut, all with wires. Her wings had also been bound, but the wires broke when she had hit the ground. She looked like she had been dead for two days._

 _Nonetheless, Mercer looked at Stitt. "Agent Stitt." She said. "I'm going to free her hands. You free her ankles."_

 _"Okay." Stitt agreed, but just as she started to move, Hennessey held up a clawed hand. "Wait." She said. "She looks dead."_

 _"We should check for a pulse just to be sure." Ridlon said._

 _"I agree." Hennessey said. Then, she took a deep breath before she reached down and felt for a pulse. Immediately, she pulled away and jerked her head up, gasping with disgust._

 _"Is she dead?" Ridlon asked._

 _"She's cold, decomposing and has no pulse!" Hennessey said. "What do you think?"_

 _Rose watched as Mercer got up and walked over to her. "She's dead." Mercer said. "It's Kiew Fa."_

 _"Look." Zajicek suddenly pointed up, making Rose and the others look up as well, seeing a high-up window that had been broken. "That must have been how she was killed. She must have been thrown out the window." Zajicek finished as they all looked back down. At this point, Hennessey, Stitt and Ridlon were standing beside Mercer._

 _"Alright, this is what I want." Rose said as Zajicek, Czeberwinski, Oquendo and Schober all turn to look at her. "I want you four to take her body to the Island of Draco. Tell her that the Fa's are no longer suspects and that Bìhăi is probably dead too."_

 _"Then what?" Oquendo asked._

 _"Come right back." Rose said as she turned her head to the side to look at him._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Carefully, Rose entered the first room of the Huntslair turned home, followed by Bouknight, Bracewell and Orth, and behind them was Mercer and Hennessey, and then Stitt and Ridlon. Finally, Vixen and Cimberleigh entered. All but Vixen and Cimberleigh were armed with staffs. However, when Rose reached the middle of the room, she froze, both of her ears twitching. "What is it?" Orth asked._

 _"Something doesn't feel right." Rose whispered. At that moment, a screeching-like sound ran through the room, and shade demons appeared out of thin air, circling around Rose and the other dragons. "Shade demons?!" Rose's eyes widened._

 _"But how?!" Bouknight was in shock. "The Dark Dragon is dead!"_

 _"You think I don't know that?" Rose retorted. "I helped kill him over a decade ago!"_

 _"But how did they know that we were coming?" Agent Bracewell asked._

 _Gasping, Rose's eyes widened. "This must be a tra-!" However, before she could finish, two howls of pain rang out from behind both Mercer and Hennessey. The two female Agents turned around and gasped as they saw Vixen's tail sticking out of Stitt's chest and Cimberleigh's tail sticking out of Ridlon's. As blood started to roll down their chest, both Agents dropped their staffs to the ground. Then, the two traitors pulled their tails out. While Stitt immediately fell to the side, Ridlon at first fell back towards Cimberleigh. However, Cimberleigh grabbed her by the shoulders and angrily threw her to the side, Ridlon hitting the ground with a loud thud._

 _"Traitors..." Hennessey growled._

 _Growling with anger, Mercer tried to charge, but Vixen opened her mouth and blew out a large glowing blue torrent of electrical fire. "That's dark magic!" Hennessey said with wide eyes as the fire hit Mercer in the chest, throwing her off of her feet and throwing her across the room, where she hit one of the Huntsclan soldier statues next to the doorway to the next hall. Mercer hit it with such force that the statue actually broke in half, the top half hitting the floor. As Mercer groaned and lied on her back on the bottom half of the statue, two shade demons appeared at the other statue out of thin air and pushed it over, the statue tipping over and falling over, headed down toward where Mercer was lying, Mercer only being able to scream until the statue came down on her, pushing her down so that the lower part of the statue impaled her through the back. Killed instantly, Mercer dropped her head, blood flowing out of her open mouth._

 _Meanwhile, Rose swung her staff at a few shade demons, destroying them and making them fade back into thin air. Then, Rose took a run for it, only to stop and gasp as she saw Mercer's body. Turning around, Rose could see the rest of her Agents fighting._

 _After using his claws to destroy a shade demon, Agent Bracewell turned his head to the side and looked at her. "Go on, Agent Long!" He shouted. "Go find Mrs. Jennings! Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!"_

 _Nodding once, Rose turned, flapped her wings and took off, flying over the fallen statue and into the next hall._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Panting, Rose turned around a corner and kept running for a few seconds until she had to force herself to stop and catch a breath. As she panted, Rose turned her head to the side to see if she was being followed. Seeing that she wasn't, Rose turned her head back to normal and stared at the hall she was in. There were several doors, and one was open. Just then, Rose heard a very familiar voice coming from the open door: "No, you're out of time!"_

 _It was Mrs. Jennings._

 _Holding her breath, Rose tightened her grip on her staff and made her way to the door. Once she reached the door, she peaked inside, seeing Affendi holding an elderly shackled Zinnwaldite Brown-colored dragon by the shoulders, keeping the prisoner standing on a trap door. It was Bìhăi Fa. Standing in front of Bìhăi was Mrs. Jennings, who had a Chamoisee-colored dragon and a brown, black and yellow-colored dragon behind her. She also held out a small-ish red orb that had some moving grey mist inside of it._

 _"I really need a little bit more time." Bìhăi, who was shaking, begged._

 _"I already gave you forty-eight hours!" Mrs. Jennings raged. "Your mother was a brilliant scientist. You are a failure!"_

 _"She could never do this task in only 48 hours." Bìhăi said. "It would have taken her over a year."_

 _"You're still a failure!" Mrs. Jennings shouted. "Do you know why? It's because, at least, your mother could have followed orders. I told you to make something that would find my son, wherever my daughter sent him to hide. Do you know what this thing does?"_

 _Bìhăi gulped._

 _"It brings people here from either the past or the future!" Mrs. Jennings raged._

 _"You...You could just bring your son from the past here." Bìhăi tried._

 _"I tried that this morning." Mrs. Jennings growled. "It worked for all of an hour." Then, she threw the red orb onto the ground. "You're through!" She said before she turned around. "Carmack." She addressed the Chamoisee-colored dragon. "Creed." She addressed the brown, black and yellow dragon. "Kill him."_

 _"Gladly." Creed said before he held up a remote and pressed the only button on it._

 _"No, please!" Bìhăi begged. "Just one more-!" But before he could finish, a bolt of electricity shot out through each cuff around his wrist, one hitting Bìhăi in the chest in the heart area, and one hitting him in the head._

 _As Affendi released him, Bìhăi started to jerk around and wretch from where he stood, he even started to foam at the mouth. Finally, Carmack lifted up a remote and pressed the button on it, the trap door giving way, causing Bìhăi to fall, meeting his end when he hit the ground with a loud thud a few seconds later._

 _Affendi looked down to see Bìhăi lying dead on his back a good twelve feet below before the trap door closed back up again. "Dead." Affendi said as he looked up at Mrs. Jennings, Carmack and Creed._

 _Rose's eyes were wide with horror as she stood at the door. "Hey there, Agent Escapist." Came the sound of Vixen's voice from behind her._

 _Gasping, Rose short up and spun around, but as she did, her tail hit the door, causing it to swing open, making Mrs. Jennings, Affendi, Creed and Carmack all turn to face her. Quickly, Creed and Carmack both rushed forward, and as Rose turned back around to face the inside of the room, they opened their mouths and blew out a torrent of fire each._

 _Yelping with surprise, Rose flapped her wings and flew into the room, her eyes falling on the red orb that Mrs. Jennings had discarded._

 _Rose knew that she was outnumbered. She knew that she was going to be captured. Or worse. Maybe, though, if she called for back-up from the past or future, she didn't care which, maybe she could stand a chance._

 _Swooping down, Rose managed to grab the orb before she landed. "I could really use some help!" Rose said to the orb. "I don't care if they're from the past or future or anything! I need some help here."_

 _After she finished making her request, Rose watched as the grey mist inside the orb faded. Rose blinked in confusion, as from behind her, Affendi ran up and tackled her from behind, both falling to the ground._

 _BLACKOUT_

 _In Rose's prison, Affendi locked the chains that now held Rose to her wooden post. Rose scowled as she stared at Mrs. Jennings, who had Vixen and Cimberleigh at her left, and Carmack and Creed at her right._

 _"Comfortable?" Mrs. Jennings asked with a smirk._

 _"Very." Rose said sarcastically, Affendi walking around her and walked up to Creed's side, turning to face her._

 _"Good." Mrs. Jennings said. "Because you're going to be here for a while."_

 _"You murdered Bìhăi and Kiew Fa..." Rose growled._

 _"So?" Mrs. Jennings asked._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just needed Bìhăi." Mrs. Jennings said. "I didn't need his wife. I told Bìhăi that if he did what I demanded, I would let her go."_

 _"You lied." Rose growled._

 _"No, I told the truth." Mrs. Jennings continued to smile. "I had Carmack and Creed let her go, alright. Right out the window."_

 _"And Bìhăi?" Rose asked._

 _"He failed me." Mrs. Jennings explained. "He couldn't get me what I needed."_

 _"Your son."_

 _"You little eavesdropper..." Mrs. Jennings tapped her foot against the ground._

 _"You already killed all of my Agents." Rose said. "So, what are you waiting for? Finish me off."_

 _"Not all." Cimberleigh said. "Bracewell, Orth and Bouknight got away."_

 _"But we captured Hennessey." Vixen added with a smirk._

 _"I'm not going to kill you." Mrs. Jennings said as she started to walk over to Rose. "Why kill my daughter's favorite Agent when I can use you instead?"_

 _"Use me?"_

 _"Bìhăi Fa didn't work." Mrs. Jennings said as she reached Rose. "So, I decided yesterday to do away with him and try a new approach. You." She said as she reached out and grabbed Rose's chin. Rose tried to pull away, but Mrs. Jennings held tight. "You and Agent Hennessey will be held as ransom. I'll release both of you over to Holly in exchange for Riley."_

 _"You're just going to kill us once you get what you want." Rose said, Mrs. Jennings taking her clawed hand away from her._

 _She smirked. "Holly, too."_

 _Then, Mrs. Jennings turned around to face her five minions. "What else do we have to worry about?" She asked._

 _"There are four more Agents that took the wife's body to the Island of Draco." Cimberleigh said._

 _"They'll be coming back soon." Vixen finished._

 _"There's also the fact that she used Bìhăi's creation." Affendi said, talking about Rose._

 _"I know." Mrs. Jennings said as she crossed her scaly arms. "Here's my plan: Vixen and Cimberleigh, you're going to go wait outside for the four Agents to come back. Once they're back, kill them all. Then, make the call to my daughter. Affendi, Creed and Carmack, you'll search for both the escaped Agents and any sign of answerers of our prisoner's call."_

 _Then, Mrs. Jennings and her minions walked away, leaving Rose alone._

END FLASHBACK

Now, Noelia, Essence, Lucero and Patience were all left in shock. "Are...Are they going to kill us, too?" Lucero asked.

"The good news..." Rose told them. "...Is that you're only going to be here for an hour. Once that hour is up, you're going back to 2085."

"And you?" Noelia asked.

"Holly's mother will go ahead with her plan."

Noelia thought this over for a few seconds before she grunted, starting to struggle against her chains again. In response, all of her friends turned their heads to their sides to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Patience asked.

"Come on!" Noelia briefly stopped. "We've got to get free. Don't worry, Mrs. Long. You called for us, and now we're going to help you." Hearing this, Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." She said.

LINE BREAK

Outside the lair, Vixen and Cimberleigh were waiting outside, their scaly arms crossed. Finally, they got what they were waiting for: four orbs of green light appearing right in front of them, and when the orbs faded, Czeberwinski, Schober, Zajicek and Oquendo all appeared, clutching their staffs.

"What are you two doing out here?" Zajicek asked as he started to walk over to the two dragons. "You were supposed to go inside with Agent Long in the others."

"Something happened." Vixen said.

"What?" Zajicek asked as he reached the two dragons.

"This." Vixen answered before she head-butted Zacijek in the face, allowing her to steal his staff. Then, she quickly used it to slice his belly and chest open. As Zajicek screamed and fell to the ground, Czeberwinski, Oquendo and Schober all gasped in shock.

As Zajecek lied on the ground, bleeding profusely, Cimberleigh flapped her wings and flew in the air. Aiming down, she opened her mouth and blew out a massive torrent of blue-ish electrical flames, which came down on the terrified Zajicek.

LINE BREAK

Mrs. Jennings was seated in a dark room, in a large chair that only the leader of the Hong Kong branch of Huntsclan could sit in. The door to the room was pushed open and Creed walked in, followed by Carmack.

"Didn't I tell you to look for the Agents and any signs of answerers?" Mrs. Jennings asked as the two dragons stopped a foot away from her.

"Yes, you did." Carmack said.

"That was exactly what we were doing." Creed said.

"Well, why aren't you doing it now?"

"We found the answerers." Creed said. "There were four of them."

"Where are they now?" Mrs. Jennings asked, her eyes widening.

"Chained up with our prisoner." Carmack smirked.

Smiling evilly, Mrs. Jennings rose from her seat. "Go check on Vixen and Cimberleigh." She said. "If they've killed all the returning Agents, then it's time for a call to my daughter..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Make any more sense now? Hope so! As for a head's up: one hour 2033 time is about two months 2085 time. Why? Because it just goes that way. As for how Rosie and her friends got sent to answer Rose's call? The law of character growth demanded it.**

 **So...please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Six: The Slain Target

 _Socorro and Haley flew through the air, heading down toward the ground. Finally, Haley cried out in pain as her back hit the ground, Socorro getting to her feet. "It's over, mother." Socorro declared as she looked down at her mother._

 _Meanwhile, Sillian got thrown down onto the ground a couple feet to the side of Regan, who was lying on her back as Kay used her tail to pick up her fallen Katana. Taking it in both hands, Kay prepared to plunge it down into Regan's chest; all Regan could do was watch with wide eyes._

 _However, before Socorro could strike at her pinned down mother, Haley managed to cut Socorro with her tail, making Socorro roar in pain and making her jump back. This made Kay lower Regan's Katana and look up at Socorro, and it also made Cleo look up from Sillian._

 _Growling with anger, Socorro turned away from her mother as Haley slowly sat up. "I'm sorry, baby." Haley said, half serious and half sarcastic._

 _"Let's get out of here!" Socorro shouted angrily before she flapped her wings and took off into the air. Cleo quickly did the same, while Kay had to drop Regan's sword before she flapped her wings and followed her two sisters._

 _Her eyes wide, Haley looked up into the sky as she watched them all fly away. "We'll return!" She heard Socorro vow._

FLASH

A few days later, Haley sat a table in the cafeteria on the Island of Draco, watching as Sillian and Regan sat across from her, eating breakfast. "How do you like your new room?" Sillian asked after he swallowed his food.

"I miss my house." Haley said.

"Yes, about that, Dragon Harris..." The sound of Councilor Yara's voice came from behind Haley, making her eyes widen. Within seconds, Yara and Agata walked up to the table, both Councilors sitting down on either side of her.

"You want to talk about my house?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side to look at Yara.

"Yes." Yara replied. "We've talked about it, and we've decided that we're going to reconstruct it for you."

"Reconstruct it?" Haley asked. "You're not going to tear it all down and start from scratch are you? I don't want that! I have so many memories in that house! I lived with my husband in that house, I raised my girls in that house, both my husband and my brother died in that house..."

"No, Dragon Harris." Yara said. "We're not going to tear it down."

"We're just going to fix the walls that your daughters destroyed." Agata said, making Haley turn her head in the other direction. "And hopefully..." Agata turned her head to the side. "...By the time construction has finished, your daughters will be stopped."

"I hope so, too." Haley said.

LINE BREAK

Back at Haley's house, both Cleo and Kay stepped out through the demolish wall that had been the entrance to the house. Flapping their wings, both dragons flew over to the roof of the house across the street and landed, facing an angry-looking Socorro, who had her scaly arms crossed, covering the healing scratch that had been inflicted by her mother.

"She wasn't in there." Cleo said.

"Didn't think so." Socorro growled.

"Then why did you have us look in there?!" Kay demanded.

Snarling with rage, Socorro lashed out with her tail, hitting Kay in the belly, making her cry out in pain and hunch over as Socorro pulled her tail away.

"You never know..." Was Socorro's answer.

"Where do you think she is now?" Cleo asked as Kay groaned in pain, straightening up.

"I have a guess." Socorro growled. "Where else can she hide from us where she will have loads and loads of protection?"

"The Island of Draco." Cleo said.

"Exactly." Socorro replied.

"Do you have a plan?" Cleo asked.

"I'm getting one." Socorro smirked.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the Huntslair in 2033, Rosie moaned as she slowly sat up, coming back to the world of reality after being knocked unconscious by Noelia. Moaning again, Rosie put her hand to the back of her head and rubbed it as she tried to think of where she was.

She was in a tight space, it was dark and she was staring at a closed door. Rosie growled as she lowered her hand from her head. She knew exactly where she was, and she knew exactly where her friends had gone. They had put her in the closet and they had gone to save her grandmother.

"Noelia..." She growled.

Seconds later, the door to the closet was blasted off its hinges and hit the wall as Rosie stepped out back into the hall, now in her dragon form.

"They're gonna get it..." Rosie growled to herself as she turned and started to storm down the hall, going to find her friends.

LINE BREAK

In 2085, on the Island of Draco, Jake III and Cherri, Cherri in her dragon form, were facing each other, preparing for their training session. "Alright, go!" Cherri cued, causing Jake to run toward her. As soon as Jake III reached her, he grunted and blindly threw a punch at Cherri; Cherri was able to take a step back and block the punch with her arm.

Jake III quickly pulled his hand away and jumped up, trying to kick her, but Cherri managed to grab his foot with both of her clawed hands, and with a grunt, tossed his away. Grunting, Jake landed on his back.

Sighing, Cherri put her clawed hands on her hips. "You're being very sloppy today." She told him. "Any reason why?"

"It's my sister." Jake III replied as she slowly got up onto his feet. "She's missing and has been for a few days. I wasn't worried at first, because I personally think she ran away."

"You don't believe that anymore?"

"No, I still do." Jake told her. "She was really ticked at Mom and Dad. She's just been gone for days."

"I'm sure she's fine." Cherri said, offering a small smile. "She's the American Dragon, after all."

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

"Want to continue?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah." Jake said with a small nod. Then, he charged at Cherri, but this time, he threw his blow too soon, allowing Cherri to flap her wings, lift into the air and slam her tail into him. With a cry, Jake III was thrown back and he landed hard on the ground again.

"I think you've had enough for today." Cherri said.

As Jake III lied on his back, panting, he stared up at the sky, seeing three dragons flying high over head. Blinking, Jake thought that the three dragons looked familiar. However, as the three dragons left his viewing area, something new came into his view: a photograph drifting down from the sky, heading right for him.

"Huh?" Jake III asked himself, just as the photo landed on his stomach.

"Jake, are you okay?" Cherri asked as she started to walk over to her pupil. As she did, Jake III grabbed the photo off of his stomach and then slowly sat up, holding the photo up so that he could look at it. The photo was of Harriet Demko, in her dragon form.

"Jake?" Cherri asked as she reached him. "Jake, what is that?"

"A picture."

"Obviously." Cherri said. "But what is the picture of?"

"I don't know." Jake III said after he got to his feet. "Do you know who this is?" He turned the picture around for Cherri to see.

"No." Cherri said, but at that moment, Jake III gasped, spotting writing on the back of the photo. "What is it?" Cherri asked.

However, Jake III paid no attention. He was too busy looking at the words on the back of the photo: _**To Mother. Perhaps she will be an easier target...**_

LINE BREAK

"Hmm..." Holly said as she looked at the photo. She, Councilor Asil, Councilor Agata, Councilor Dingane and Councilor Yara were all sitting together at their table in the main hall, Jake III and Cherri both standing in front of them.

"This is Harriet Demko." Holly said, setting the picture down. "She's a dragon that works for the human police."

"Okay, but what about the note on the back?" Jake asked.

Holly picked the photo back up and turned it over, reading over the note. Sighing, Holly set the photo down again. "Sounds like Socorro to me."

"Aunt Haley's daughter." Jake said.

"Exactly." Holly said. "It looks like Harriet is going to be targeted."

"Do you think they'll kill her?" Cherri asked.

"Who knows with those three?" Holly replied.

LINE BREAK

In her room, Haley was sitting in a chair, reading a book. However, when four knocks came from her door, Haley gasped and lowered the book. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Councilor Asil and Councilor Dingane." Asil announced from behind the other side of the door. "May we have a word with you? It's very important."

"Yes, come in." Haley said.

As she closed her book and set it down on the floor, the door to her room opened, and to her surprise, both Asil and Dingane were in their dragon forms when they entered the room. As Asil stayed behind to close the door, Dingane, who carried the photo, walked over to her.

"Yes?" Haley asked as Dingane reached her.

"This was delivered for you." Dingane said as he handed over the picture, Haley taking it and seeing that it was a picture of a young Harriet, in her dragon form.

"Who sent this and why?" Haley asked.

"Turn it over and tell me yourself." Dingane crossed his scaly arms.

Doing as she was told, Haley turned the picture over and gasped as she read the note on it. "Socorro..." Haley growled as she lowered the picture.

"They delivered it themselves, Dragon Harris." Asil said as he walked up to Dingane's side.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Haley exploded as she shot up.

"They flew over and dropped the picture here." Dingane explained. "Your brother's grandson was the one who found it."

"Jake..." Haley's eyes widened.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake III was being walked down the hall to Haley's room, Asil and Dingane, still in their dragon forms, leading him there. As soon as they reached Haley's room, all three of them turned and walked into the room, where Jake III saw his Aunt in her dragon form.

"Jake!" Haley said, hurrying over to him. Jake frowned and crossed his arms as she reached him. "Please, Jake." Haley said as she got down on her knees so that they were staring at each other, eye-to-eye. "Now's not the time."

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Did you see my daughters?" Haley asked. "Councilor Asil and Councilor Dingane said that you saw my daughters."

"Yeah."

"Which way did they go?"

"They were flying over the island." Jake said. "How am I supposed to know where they're going?"

"I asked which way, not where." Haley said. "I know where they're going. They're going to go after Harriet."

"Do you know where Harriet is?" Jake asked.

"She's a police officer." Haley said. "I'll be able to find her at her station. I'll warn her and I'll keep her safe."

"I'm coming with you." Jake persisted.

"Jake." Haley said in a stern voice.

"I am not helpless!" Jake III told her. "Not one bit! I know how to fight and I can be helpful. You're family, and family is supposed to be supportive and accepting."

Now, Haley had a sad, but understanding look on her face. "You're never going to forgive me for last time."

"This is your chance, Aunt Haley." Jake told her. "You can make up for last time. Please, Aunt Haley. All I'm asking for is that you believe in me."

Haley stared at Jake for a few moments, watching as he scowled and crossed his arms again. Finally, she sighed. "Okay." She gave in. "You can come. I'll...I'll believe in you."

LINE BREAK

Jake III and Haley both exited the building with Asil and Dingane following them. From high above, Socorro, Kay and Cleo were watching from high in the sky. Socorro had an evil smile on her face.

"Are we going after Harriet?" Kay asked.

"No, you imbecile!" Socorro spat, her smile turning into a scowl.

"Then why did we tell her that we're going after Harriet?" Cleo asked.

"Because it turned out that we were correct in our guess that mother is on the Island of Draco." Socorro crossed her scaly arms. "The one who found the photo took the bait right to the Council. Now, mother will leave the island and will go look for Harriet. We'll follow her, and once we get her where we need her, we'll destroy her."

"But what if she has those two bodyguards again?" Cleo asked.

"We can take them." Socorro said.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, at the police station that Nayeli had gone to to see Harriet, Haley, with Jake III on her back, landed with both Sillian and Regan at her sides, right in front of it. Then, Jake III slid off of her back and landed next to Sillian.

The three dragons then reverted to their human forms. "Come on." Haley said as she started to walk forward, the others following her, and once they reached the steps, they all walked up them. Haley reached the top first, and just as she reached out for the door, she froze when she realized that there was a reward poster on the door.

On the poster was a picture of Harriet, with the word "MISSING" written above her picture. "No!" Haley's eyes widened. "She's missing." Haley declared as she turned around to face her three companions.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Jake III asked.

"You mean she's still missing?" The voice of Nayeli came from behind Jake, Sillian and Regan, making them all turn around to see the young girl standing at the bottom of the steps, a sad look on her face.

"Let me through." Haley said as she pushed by Jake III, rushing down the stairs to meet up with Nayeli. "Still missing?" Haley asked. "How long has she been missing?"

"For months." Nayeli answered.

"Dragon Harris, when was the last time you saw Dragon Demko?" Regan asked.

"A few months ago." Haley said as she turned around. "She told me that she needed to talk to Melissa O-" At that moment, Haley stopped and her eyes widened. "-Owen." She finished.

"Uh-oh." Regan said.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked Nayeli after she turned back around and crouched down.

"I come here every day to see if Officer Demko has come back."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"I was the one who sent her off."

"Come again?" Jake III asked.

"I told her that Melissa gave me something to drink before my brother and his friends got killed." Nayeli explained. "I blacked out after I drank what Melissa gave me. She said she would talk to Melissa and she never came back."

Swallowing hard, Haley then stood back up.

"Aunt Haley?" Jake asked nervously, watching as Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device. Taking it in both hands, Haley pressed a button, and within seconds, a holographic image of Councilor Asil appeared.

"Did you find her?" Asil asked.

"She's been missing for months." Haley answered.

"What?"

"I know who's responsible for her disappearance, Councilor." Haley said as Jake, Regan and Sillian all watched. "Go to the prison where Melissa Owen is being held. Force the information out of her. What did she do to Harriet?"

"Are...Are you certain?" Asil asked.

"I have a missing poster at the station, a little girl's statement and my own to back it up." Haley said. "The last time I saw her, which was apparently around the time she went missing, she said that she needed to talk to Owen."

Unbeknownst to Haley and the other, Socorro, Cleo and Kay all landed on the roof of a building across the street. Together, they all watched. "Now?" Kay asked.

"No." Socorro said, crossing her scaly arms. "Right now, they're in front of a police station. That would just draw attention. We need to wait."

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Rosie carefully and slowly neared the stairs that led down to the prison where her grandmother was being held. As she got closer, to the stairs, Rosie clenched her clawed hands into fists. "You four are gonna pay..." She growled. Then, she reached the stairs and quickly started to walk down them.

Down in the prison, Noelia, Essence, Lucero and Patience were all still struggling against their chains. When Rosie reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped in her tracks as she saw her friends. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well..." She said, crossing her scaly arms and making her friends stop. "...You look like you're all in a bit of a predicament."

"Rosie?" Noelia asked, turning her head to the side.

"You totally deserve this." Rosie told them.

"Yeah, well you're going to totally deserve it if the two dragons that captured us come back and put you in chains, too." Noelia retorted. "See if you can get us free."

"Fine." Rosie said as she lowered her scaly arms and walked over to her friends. Reaching Noelia, she crouched down and put her index claw into the lock of the chains around her body. "After I get you free, we're getting out of here."

"What about your grandmother?" Noelia asked.

Hearing this, Rose's eyes widened with shock. "Wait, what?" Rose asked.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, Haley's communication device started to ring. Quickly taking it in both hands, Haley pressed a button, which caused a holographic image of Councilor Asil to appear. He had a sad look on his face.

"It's...not good, is it?" Haley asked.

"We got her to confess." Asil said.

"Confess to...?" Haley started.

"Dragon Harris, she's dead." Asil said. "Owen confessed to murdering her. She also told us where she buried her. We're going to go and dig her up and bring her back to the Island of Draco for a proper burial."

On the roof of the building across the street, Socorro was growing impatient. "Would you just go already?!" She exclaimed. Clenching her clawed hands into fists, she stamped her foot against the roof.

"Okay, you know what? New plan!" Socorro then pointed at Nayeli. "See that little girl that Mother is talking to?"

"Yes." Both Kay and Cleo said.

"Snatch her and then fly off." Socorro said as she lowered her arm. "Mother will give chase."

Then, Kay and Cleo both flapped their wings and took off of the roof.

Placing her communication device back into her pocket and then turned around, a sad look on her face. "So, what are we going to do now?" Jake III asked.

"We're going to go back to the Island of Draco." Haley said. "There's no need to try and keep Harriet safe now. Socorro, Cleo and Kay have nothing on me."

However, at that moment, Haley's eyes widened as she heard a terrified shriek coming from behind her. Spinning around, Haley gasped as Cleo took off into the air, holding onto Nayeli, leaving Kay behind to face Haley.

"Let her go!" Haley demanded.

"No." Kay replied before she slammed her tail into Haley's chest. Haley grunted as she was thrown back, hitting the steps while Kay flew away, joining up with Socorro as they flew after Cleo.

LINE BREAK

In 2033, Rosie pulled her claw out of the lock to Noelia's chains. "It's not working." Rosie said as she stood back up. "I don't know what to tell you." Now up on her feet, she scowled as she stared at her shocked grandmother.

"You...You're my granddaughter?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "Yes you are. And I'm the current American Dragon."

"That's..." Rose smiled. "...That's amazing. I'm proud of you."

Rosie said nothing. She just scowled.

"You'll have to forgive her." Noelia said. "She just kind of hates you."

"Why?" Rose seemed both shocked and hurt. "Did... Did I do something to you?"

"No, but she thinks that you did." Patience said.

Finally, Rosie answered. "You had this birthmark." She said darkly as she held out her marked hand. Seeing it, Rose gasped.

"You...You have the mark as well?"

"Unfortunately." Rosie growled.

"Basically, she thinks you're evil because you were in the Huntsclan." Noelia said.

Rose blinked in surprise before she spoke again: "Oh, I...I-"

"Stop." Rosie said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

At that moment, sounds could be heard coming from the stairs. Gasping, Rosie spun around just in time for Agent Bracewell, armed with his staff to reach the bottom of the stairs. When he saw Rosie and the captives, his eyes widened.

"Agent Long." He said in a relieved tone. "I'm so glad I found you! Who...Who are these young ones?"

"It's a long story." Rose commented. "Perhaps I can tell you on the way out. For now, I'd appreciate it if you could get us free."

"You can't break the chains?"

"No." Rose answered.

"I even tried to unlock them with my claws." Rosie added. "It didn't work."

"Okay." Bracewell said as he took his staff in both hands. "I'll see what I can do. Please step aside, young one."

"My name's Rosie." Rosie said with narrowed eyes. Nonetheless, she moved away from her friends, allowing Agent Bracewell to pass her and reach Noelia, crouching down, putting the blade of his staff to her chains.

"What are you going to do?" Noelia asked nervously.

"Don't worry." Bracewell said with a smile before he fired, blasting the chains off from around Noelia's body. As the chains fell down to her lap, Noelia breathed heavily. "Two more." Bracewell told her before he lowered the blade of his staff and fired another blast of plasma, which blasted the chains from around her wrists.

"Thanks." Noelia said as she started to rub her wrists, Bracewell getting up and walking to her front. As soon as he reached her, Bracewell lowered his staff down and fired, blasting the chains off of her ankles.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, Haley moaned as she slowly stood up. Slowly turning around, she could see that Sillian and Regan were both in their dragon forms. "We have to go after them." Sillian declared.

"I know." Haley said, before she was engulfed in a bright light. Once the light had faded, Haley was in her dragon form.

"Onto my back, Jake." Haley said as she turned around, waiting for Jake III to hop on.

Moments later, Regan and Sillian flew up into the air and started to go in the direction that Socorro, Kay and Cleo had gone in. With Jake III now on her back, Haley flew up into the air and started to follow them.

LINE BREAK

In 2033, Patience, Essence and Lucero had all been freed, and now they were standing with Rosie and Noelia, while Bracewell walked up behind Rose and put the blade of his staff to her chains.

"I was afraid that you were dead." Rose said with a smile.

"Well, now you have no need to be worried." Bracewell said before he fired, blasting the chains, which then fell, allowing Rose to take two steps away from her post. "Are you okay?" Bracewell asked as he walked up to Rose's side.

"Perfectly fine." Rose said with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side to look at Bracewell. "Thank you." Then, she turned her head back to normal, both of them looking at Rosie and her friends.

"So, who are they?" Bracewell asked again.

"They're from the future." Rose replied with a smile. Quickly, Bracewell turned his head to look at her, a look on his face that said "Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh, yes." Rose said as she turned her head to the side to look at him. "I told you that it was a long story, and I don't think that it's best that I tell you here."

"I find myself agreeing with that." Bracewell said. "But there is something that I must tell you."

"What?"

"I have Bouknight and Orth." Bracewell said. "They were both injured. Agent Hennessey sacrificed herself and allowed me to escape with them."

"What are their injuries?" Rose asked.

"Agent Orth hit his head and Agent Bouknight was stabbed."

"Where are they now?"

"I put them someplace safe."

"There's no such thing as safe in this place." Rose said. "We need to find them."

"Agreed." Bracewell said as he and Rose turned their heads back to normal.

"What do you want us to do?" Essence asked.

"You're coming with us." Rose said. "Everything's going to be okay."

Rosie was the first to start going up the stairs, followed by Noelia, then Patience, then Essence, then Lucero, and finally, Rose and Bracewell, going up together. "By the way..." Rose said in a soft tone. "...Hennessey isn't dead."

"What?" Bracewell replied. "But how? She was completely outnumbered by Vixen, Cimberleigh and all of the shade demons when I fled with Orth and Bouknight. She should have been slain within seconds."

"Apparently..." Rose said as she and Bracewell reached the top of the stairs, continuing to follow Rosie and her friends. "...She was captured."

"Impossible..."

"When I was captured, I got to have a personal talk with Mrs. Jennings myself." Rose said. "She said that Hennessey is alive and being held prisoner."

"Where do you think she is?" Bracewell was buying Rose's story now. "And do you think that we should go after her?"

"Of course." Rose said without a moment's hesitation. "We have to try."

"But she sacrificed herself so I could get Bouknight and Orth to safety." Bracewell argued. "If we go try and save her, we could all get killed. Then, her sacrifice would have been in vain."

"She's not dead yet, Agent." Rose narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk about this some more once we get to Bouknight and Orth. Take us to them."

LINE BREAK

In 2085, Holly and Asil, both in their dragon forms, were standing in the graveyard where Harriet and Melissa had had their final battle. "How long do you think it will take to find her body?" Asil asked.

"Does it really matter?" Holly asked sadly. "The poor dragon is dead. She's already been resting in an unmarked grave for months."

"Of course it matters." Asil assured her. "Once we find her, we'll be able to properly lay her to rest."

"Councilor!" Came the sound of Agata's voice. "Councilor, you better come here! We found her body!"

"Go on." Holly said softly, prompting Asil to rush forward, arriving at the hole that the dragon-formed Dingane and Agata had dug up. Looking down, Asil could see Harriet's decomposing body.

"Alright..." Asil said as he looked up, both Agata and Dingane turning their heads to the side to look at him. "...I'll help you get her out."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Seven: Commence Past Rescue

"Here." Bracewell said as he and Rose turned around a corner, followed by Rosie and her friends. Immediately, they could both see Orth and Bouknight sitting up against the hall wall, both injured. Orth looked dazed while Bouknight appeared to be unconscious, blood coming from a wound in her stomach.

"Some hiding place." Rose said sarcastically as she and Bracewell hurried over to the two other Agents.

"Well, at least they weren't found." Bracewell said.

"Good thing, too." Rose replied.

By this point, they reached Orth and Bouknight and as Bracewell crouched down in front of Orth, Rose knelt down to look at Bracewell. Now that she was in front of Bouknight, Rose could see the full extent of her wound. She had been stabbed in the belly and she had lost quite a bit of blood.

"She's not dead, is she?" Rose asked.

"No." Bracewell replied. "Before I came to try and find you, I checked her over. The wound isn't deep and I don't see how it could have punctured any major artery."

"She can still bleed out." Rose said in a slightly annoyed tone as she reached over and felt for a pulse. Immediately, Bouknight gasped and her eyes opened. "Agent Bouknight, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Ag...Agent Long..." Bouknight moaned with a small smile. "...You're...You're back."

"And I'm not leaving you this time." Rose said softly.

"You...You should just leave us." Bouknight said. "We understand."

"I'm not leaving either of you behind." Rosie and her friends heard Rose say. "We're all going to get out of here."

"I don't know about you, Rosie..." Noelia whispered as Rosie scowled and crossed her scaly arms. "...But your grandmother doesn't seem that evil to me."

"She seems really nice." Patience added.

"She was in the Huntsclan?" Noelia continued.

"She's evil." Rosie stood by her belief. "She has the mark, just like me. Only unlike me, she actually served the clan. I don't care how nice she seems. No. There's no changing for the better after being in the Huntsclan."

Now, Rose was looking at Agent Orth. "Agent Orth?" Bracewell asked before he lifted up a hand and snapped her fingers three times in front of Orth's face. Orth didn't respond, and instead just blinked and moaned.

"He's not responding." Bracewell said as he turned his head to the side to look at Rose.

"You said that he hit his head?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know how hard?"

"Hard enough."

"Wave your hand in his face." Rose decided. "See if you can get any response."

Bracewell nodded and then turned his head back to look at Orth, waving his clawed hand up and down. He got no response other than another groan. "Nothing." Bracewell said as he turned his head to the side to look at Rose.

"I think he has brain damage." Rose said sadly.

"So, what do we do?" Bracewell asked.

At that moment, Bouknight groaned and put her clawed hands over her wound, making Rose turn her attention back to her. "Okay..." Rose said. "...Just listen to me. You're going to be okay."

"What can you do to help me?" Bouknight asked in pain.

Rose took a deep breath before she turned her head to the side. "Agent Bracewell, give me your staff." She said.

"What?" Bracewell asked, turning his head to the side to look at her.

"I need your staff." Rose said, holding out her hand. "I need to stop the bleeding."

"How is my staff going to do that?"

"I need to cauterize the wound." Rose said. "Hopefully, it will do until we can get out of here and get her medical attention."

"Alright." Bracewell quickly said, turning his head in the other direction and picking up his staff. Rose smiled as he handed it over to him. Then, Rose got to her feet and turned, aiming Bracewell's staff against the ground.

"What are you doing?" Bracewell asked as he got to his feet. "I thought you said that you were going to cauterize her wound."

"I am." Rose said. Then, she fired some chains out of the staff. Rose held the blade of the staff up and then easily detached the chains from the staff. She then turned to face Bracewell. "Bind her mouth shut." Rose said as she handed over the chains. "It's going to hurt her, but we can't have her scream." Rose continued as Bracewell took the length of chains. "She'd alert our enemies. Do that while I adjust this to the right setting."

Moments later, Bracewell finished wrapping the chains around Bouknight's snout. "It's going to be alright." He told the terrified Agent in a comforting tone. "Agent Long is going to help you."

Then, he got up and moved, allowing Rose to walk up. Bouknight whimpered in fear as Rose placed the blade of the staff against her wound. "It's going to be okay." Rose said softly. Then, she shot plasma out of the staff, hitting Bouknight's wound.

Clenching her clawed hands into fists, Bouknight squeezed her eyes shut and screamed into the gag she had been given.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose undid the chains around Bouknight's snout, allowing her to breathe heavily through her snout. "Sorry." Rose told her.

"It's...It's okay." Bouknight said. "Th...Thank you."

"You're going to be okay." Rose told her.

"Because of you." Bouknight smiled. "Thank you, Agent Long."

"Don't thank me." Rose told her. "Thank Agent Bracewell. If it hadn't have been for him, I'd still be the prisoner of Mrs. Jennings."

"You were captured." Bouknight seemed surprised.

"Well, something good came out of it." Rose told her.

"What?" Bouknight asked.

"Agent Hennessey is alive." Rose said with a small smile. "She wasn't killed after she served as a distraction. We're going to rescue her."

"But what about Agent Orth?" Bracewell asked. He was standing behind Rose, leaning against the wall, his scaly arms crossed.

Rose said nothing until she had gotten to her feet. "Can you stand up?" She asked Bouknight, who was looking up at her. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I...I'll try, Agent Long." Bouknight said with a small smile.

As Bouknight grunted, slowly getting up, Rose turned to face Rosie and her friends. Then, she started to walk over to them, smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names. It's Rosie, right?" She asked as she reached her granddaughter.

"You smiling because your son was cruel enough to name me after you?" Rosie asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Um, no." Rose replied, her smile vanishing. "Look, do you think it would be too much to ask for you and your friends to help with Agent Orth?"

"Yes." Rosie narrowed her eyes, but Noelia put a hand on Rosie's shoulder.

"We'll help." Noelia said.

"Good." Rose smiled again. Then, she turned and started to walk over to Bracewell, who was helping Bouknight stand.

"Where are we going to take him?" Bracewell asked. "And what good will it do?"

"We're going to get him to some abandoned room." Rose said as she reached him. "There should be plenty of them. Then, we'll talk this over and come up with a plan. I'll lead, just in case we run into Mrs. Jennings or any of her minions."

"How many does she have?" Bouknight asked.

"At least five." Rose replied darkly. "We'll have to be extremely careful."

LINE BREAK

In 2085, Jake III was riding on Haley's back, looking in both directions, trying to see if he could spot Socorro, Cleo and Kay. "You know it's not worth it, don't you?" Haley asked.

"Huh?" Jake III asked, looking down at her. "What are you talking about?"

"What you're doing right now." Haley said. "You're just wasting your time."

"I'm trying to be helpful." Jake III narrowed his eyes.

"You'll be useful once we find my daughters." Haley told him.

"That's why I'm trying to find them."

"You won't" Haley told him. "Sillian and Regan will find them before you will."

"You don't know that for-" Jake started, but before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of Sillian's voice:

"Dragon Harris, we found them!" Looking up, Jake III could see Sillian and Regan making a sharp turn, heading for a building.

"Hang on, Jake." Haley said, Jake doing so as Haley quickly turned, following after Sillian and Regan.

Sillian and Regan landed on the roof of the building first, soon followed by Haley. As Jake slid off of Haley's back, he could see Nayeli, still in her human form, lying on her side with her hands and ankles bound, Cleo and Kay standing by her, guarding her. Nayeli looked terrified.

"Let the girl go." Regan said as she drew her Katana.

"Don't worry." Kay said.

"She won't be hurt." Cleo said.

"Where is Socorro?" Haley asked with a growl.

"Right behind you..." Came Socorro's voice. Gasping, Haley spun around, just in time for Socorro's tail to hit her in the chest, throwing her back. Flying passed Jake and Regan, Socorro landed on top of her mother.

Regan and Sillian both started to move toward her, but before they could make more than two steps, Kay slammed into Sillian and Cleo slammed into Regan, all four of them flying off of the side of the building, Regan also dropping her Katana.

Gasping, Jake III quickly turned his head to the side and saw the Katana. Quickly, he turned and rushed over to it, crouching down and picking it.

As Jake III rushed over to Nayeli, he passed Socorro and Haley. Using her anger to her advantage, Socorro took her mother by the shoulders and was able to slam her head against the roof. Then, Socorro looked up as Jake III reached Nayeli, who rolled over onto her back and arms to stare up at Jake.

"On your stomach." Jake told her. "I'll cut you-"

"No you won't!" Socorro shouted before her tail wrapped around Jake's neck. Socorro then managed to lift Jake III up into the air and hurl him back over to the edge of the building, Jake III screaming all the way. Just as Jake went over the ledge, his screaming and falling stopped when he felt someone grab him, jerking him as he stopped.

Looking up, Jake III could see his smiling Aunt looking down at him, having caught him.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Carmack and Creed stepped out of the Huntslair only to see that Vixen and Cimberleigh were busy fighting the returning Agents. "They haven't killed the Agents yet." Carmack said.

"How disappointing." Creed replied, right before they both grunted and were knocked over as Agent Schober slammed into them. With Creed and Carmack on their backs, Schober took a few steps back, then twirled his staff as he prepared for a fight.

"You should not have done that..." Carmack growled as both he and Creed got to their feet. Then, they charged.

Schober quickly aimed his staff at the two dragons, bit Carmack quickly swung his tail down, slicing the staff in half. Gasping, Agent Schober took a few steps back, until Carmack lashed out with his tail, hitting Schober and knocking him down onto his back.

Creed then flapped his wings and took off into the air. Once he was high enough in the air, Creed aimed down and blew out a torrent of black fire down at him. Before it could hit him, Schober quickly rolled out of the way, landing on his belly.

Quickly, he started to pick himself up, but before he could even get up onto his knees, he cried out in pain as Carmack brought down the severed blade of his staff, impaling him in his upper back.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Carmack took a few steps back as the mortally wounded Schober got to his feet. Carmack then watched as Schober weakly tried to reach behind his back, trying to grab the blade.

"That's not going to do anything!" Carmack mocked as the grinning Creed walked up beside him.

Slowly, Schober turned around to face his killer and his killer's accomplice. "You...You're right." The dying dragon managed. "Bu...But this will..." Then, he opened up his mouth and blew out a weak torrent of fire, one which Carmack and Creed easily evaded by jumping to their sides.

At that moment, Schober's body failed him, and even though his mouth remained open, the fire died away. Knowing that it was over, Schober simply fell, landing on his side with a thud, dead.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, Haley was pulling Jake III up to the building, but before she could finish, Socorro growled and grabbed her by her shoulders, throwing her across the roof, Jake as well; but while Haley landed sooner, Jake III landed right by Nayeli.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Nayeli asked.

Meanwhile, Haley, back on her feet, fought her daughter, although it was only Socorro who was throwing punches. Haley just lifted up her arms to block the blows.

"Socorro, just stop!"

"Never!" Socorro raged as she through another punch, her mother blocking it. "Not until you're dead!" Socorro raged as she pulled her fist away.

"But why?" Haley asked in a pained tone as she blocked another punch.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Socorro exclaimed before she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Seconds later, Haley hit the ground, having been knocked off of her feet. However, she quickly recovered and sat up, watching as Socorro walked toward her.

"I know, I know!" Haley said. "You wanted to be the American Dragon. But Socorro, that's no reason to be so angry. Don't you get it? Your anger has destroyed you."

"No it hasn't." Socorro said. Haley then watched with wide eyes as Socorro blew a fireball out into each of her hands.

"Socorro, please." Haley begged. "The dark magic in you thrives off of your anger."

"Goodbye, mother." Socorro said, as if she was ignoring Haley.

"Okay, okay." Haley held up her hands. "I won't stop you. But please just let me tell you one last thing."

"I know." Socorro sounded annoyed. "You love me."

"No." Haley said softly. "I do, but it's not that."

"This isn't the time for talking!" Socorro exploded as she raised the fireballs above her head. There was a crazed look in her eyes as she shouted: "This is the time for DYING!"

"Socorro, you were going to be the American Dragon!" Haley shouted, getting it out as quickly as she could.

"Huh?" Socorro asked as she lowered her arms, the fireballs dying away. There was a confused look on her face.

"We weren't keeping the job away from you, Socorro." Haley said, knowing that she had her daughter's attention. "I wouldn't even dream of my daughter not being the American Dragon."

"Then why wasn't I?!" The look of anger was back.

"We were waiting for the right time." Haley said. "The Dragon Council wanted to wait until they knew for sure that you would be up to it."

"I was!"

"According to San, you weren't." Haley said. "Not yet."

"When did she think that I was going to be ready?" Socorro asked bitterly.

"She said that you were close, so close." Haley said. "She said it was possible that you only had another year until the Council declared you ready."

"Only?!" Socorro retorted. Nonetheless, she lowered her scaly arms completely and stepped back.

"Socorro..." Haley tried, reaching out to her.

However, Socorro ignored her and spread her wings. Then, she flapped them and took off into the air, Jake III and Nayeli, who was on her stomach, waiting to be set free, watching the whole thing.

Once she was high enough into the air, Socorro stopped and turned around, looking down at her sisters, who were fighting Sillian and Regan.

"Cleo! Kay!" She shouted at the top of her voice, making both Cleo and Kay stop and turn around, looking up at her. "We're leaving!" Socorro said. Then, she flapped her wings and took off higher into the air.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cleo and Kay took off after their older sister, Sillian and Regan doing nothing to stop them.

Back on the roof, Jake III used Regan's Katana to free Nayeli's wrists while Haley continued to sit where she was, looking up at her daughters, who had stopped ascending into the air and now were flying away.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In 2033, both Oquendo and Czeberwinski twirled their staffs in order to block out the ark magical fire blasts of Cimberleigh and Vixen. Knowing that as long as the Agents were twirling their staffs, they'd be able to protect themselves from their fire, both Vixen and Cimberleigh closed their mouths.

"You're traitors!" Oquendo said as he and Czeberwindki lowered their staffs.

"How could you?" Czeberwinski asked.

"Yes, we led you into a trap." Both Cimberleigh and Vixen said in unison. "Deal with it." Then, they both went back to trying to attack the two remaining Agents.

Both Creed and Carmack were at the door, watching the fight with amused looks on their faces. But then...

"What do you two think you're doing?" The sound of Mrs. Jennings' voice could be heard. Both Carmack and Creed reacted to this, spinning around to see Mrs. Jennings with her scaly arms crossed, a look of annoyance on her face. "Well?" She asked, expecting an answer.

"We're waiting for Cimberleigh and Vixen to finish their fight." Creed said.

"They're not done?" Mrs. Jennings raised an eyebrow.

"No, ma'am." Creed said respectfully.

"How many are left out of the four?"

"Two." Carmack answered.

"So, answer me this one last question..." Mrs. Jennings smirked evilly. "...Why aren't you HELPING THEM?!"

"We already took care of one of them." Carmack said.

Mrs. Jennings scoffed with disgust, this scoff making both Creed and Carmack tremble. "Once I have my son..." Mrs. Jennings told them in a dangerous, yet matter-of-fact tone. "...Consider yourselves dead."

Carmack and Creed both gulped.

"Now get out of my way!" Mrs. Jennings demanded as she pushed herself by them. Taking a few more steps, stepping over Schober's body, Mrs. Jennings stopped and watched briefly as Vixen and Cimberleigh fought with Czeberwinski and Oquendo.

Having seen enough, Mrs. Jennings roared loudly, making the four dragons stop their fight and all turn to look at Mrs. Jennings as an army of shade demons appeared out of thin air.

"Shade demons!" Mrs. Jennings ordered. "Kill the two Dragon Council Agents!"

Immediately, the army of shade demons lunged forward, Vixen and Cimberleigh scrambling out of the way, allowing the shade demons to swarm around Czeberwinski and Oquendo. As the two Agents screamed in fear and pain, Mrs. Jennings turned, and joined by Cimberleigh and Vixen, started to walk back over to Creed and Carmack.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, a door to a room was opened and Rose carefully stepped inside. As she turned on the lights, she was relieved to see that it was just a bedroom. Sighing with relief, Rose walked further into the room, Bracewell helping Bouknight into the room next, then Rosie and then Noelia, Patience, Lucero and Essence helping Orth in.

"Okay, put him on this bed, girls." Rose said as she stood at the foot of the bed in the room. As Noelia and the others brought Orth forward, Rosie rushed over to the door and closed it. "Thank you for that, Rosie." Rose said as Rosie's friends put Orth on the bed.

Rosie said nothing. She just kept her scaly back to her grandmother.

Bouknight watched as Bracewell crouched down and opened the bottom drawer to the nightstand, reaching in and starting to fish around. "What are you doing?" Bouknight asked as Rosie reached her side.

However, Bracewell said nothing. Instead, he just grinned as he pulled out an old flashlight. "I found a flashlight!" Bracewell said happily as he stood up straight.

"How is a flashlight going to help us?" Rosie asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"It won't help us get out of here..." Bracewell said as he walked over to the side of the bed where Orth was lying on his back. "...But it will help us see how severe Agent Orth's brain damage is." He said before he clicked on the flashlight.

Bouknight, Rose, Noelia, Essence, Patience, Lucero and Rosie all watched as Bracewell stared into Orth's eyes. Finally, Bracewell sighed and turned off the flashlight. Then, he straightened up and turned to face the others.

"It isn't good?" Rose could tell by the look on Bracewell's face that Orth was not in good shape.

"It's bad." Bracewell said. "Agent Long, what are we going to do?"

"I guess there isn't anything that we can do for him." Rose said.

"So, should we just leave him?" Bracewell asked.

Turning her head to the side to see her grandmother's reaction, Rosie's eyes widened in shock when she saw that Rose took offense. "Absolutely not!" She declared. "No one gets left behind. Not as long as they're still breathing."

"Agent Long, I understand if you'll want my head for this..." Bracewell said. "...But what do you suggest we do? Carry him around."

"Y-" Rose started, but Bracewell cut her off.

"That would be putting all of our lives in danger." Bracewell said. "It would slow us down."

"I agree with Agent Bracewell." Bouknight said as she crossed her scaly arms. "Agent Orth is just going to slow us down."

"Then what do you two suggest?" Rose asked sarcastically as she turned her head to the side to look at Bouknight. "Hmm?"

"Simple." Bouknight said as she turned her head to the side. "We either have to leave him here..."

"...Or kill him." Bracewell said. "And personally, I think abandoning him would be just plain cruel."

"It's not cruel, Agent." Bouknight argued as she turned her head back to normal. "As Agents, we have to understand that it is not about us, but others. Our lives don't matter as much as the lives of others. That is why I told Agent Long to leave me and Agent Orth behind. I understand that my life might need to be ended so that others can survive. I accept that and I understand that. Agent Orth does, too. He'd want us to leave him behind. He'd want us to have a better chance at survival. Trust me. If I were in his position, I would want you to leave me behind."

As Bouknight finished speaking, Bracewell took a deep breath. "You're right, Agent Bouknight." He said. "Agent Long, I think it is for the best that we finish him. Save him from capture and a life as a vegetable. Give us less to carry with us."

"I'm not doing it." Rose said with narrowed eyes. "And I don't support it."

"What about your sister, Agent Long?" Bracewell tried to convince Rose that her reasoning wasn't logical. "If this was your sister-" However, he was forced to stop as Rose aimed his glowing green staff at him. He had gone too far.

"Not. Another. Word." Rose told him. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "Say one more word about Daisy, and it's YOU, Agent Bracewell, that we won't have to worry about."

Bracewell's eyes were wide and he swallowed hard. "I'm...I'm sorry, Agent Long." He said softly. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I should have realized that that's a sensitive subject for you. Please forgive me."

"I'll think about it." Rose said as she lowered the staff, which was no longer glowing green.

"We need to do this, Agent Long." Bracewell persisted, holding up his clawed hand. "My staff, please."

Rose said nothing as she tossed the staff over to him. Bracewell caught it with ease. "We're doing the right thing." He said before he turned around. Then, he raised the staff high above his head. "This will be quick and humane." Then, Bracewell grunted as he brought it down, impaling Agent Orth right in the heart. Orth's body tensed for a moment before he relaxed, his head slowly lulling to the side as he expired.

Bracewell then ripped his staff out of Orth's body and turned back around. "He can no longer be hurt anymore." Bracewell said softly.

"But we can." Rose said softly, slowly crossing her scaly arms.

"What now?" Bracewell asked.

"We have to find Agent Hennessey." Rose said, lowering her arms to her sides. "We're not leaving without her."

"Remember, Agent Long..." Bouknight said as she turned her head to the side.

"As of right now, Agent Bouknight..." Rose said sternly as she turned. "...Agent Hennessey is in the most need of help."

"And not the children?" Bouknight countered as she turned to face Rose. "Forgive me, Agent Long, but I would think that a parent would have more regard for children than-"

"Shut up." Rose snapped. "They should be fine. They only have an hour here, anyway. Then, they'll go back to 2085."

"What?" Bouknight asked, disturbed.

"They're from the future." Rose said. "One of them is my granddaughter."

"That's not possible, Agent Long." Bracewell said.

"I assure you it is." Rose said. "I used a creation by Bìhăi Fa. It brought them here, but only for an hour. They should be safe. I hope."

"A device?" Bouknight asked.

"Yes, a device." Rose sounded exasperated. "Before I was captured, I saw Mrs. Jennings kill Fa. She forced him to make something that would help her find her son, but he failed her and made what brought these girls here. I'm telling the truth and I'm perfectly sane!"

"I vouch for her." Noelia said, lifting up a clawed hand. "While my friends and I were down there with her, she told us her story. It makes just as much sense as us being sucked away from our time."

"You're really from 2085?" Bracewell asked.

"You better believe it." Noelia said with a smile as she turned her head to the side.

"Um, okay..." Bouknight shifted uneasily. "...So you think they'll be okay?"

"As long as we make sure they stay alive for the next hour or so." Rose said.

"Okay, then..." Bracewell seemed uncomfortable. "...Then you want to try and rescue Agent Hennessey. I mean, where are we going to look?"

"All around, Agent," Rose said softly. "All around. She could be anywhere. So, we have to look everywhere."

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, on the Island of Draco, Jake III watched as Haley, Holly, Asil, Agata, Yara and Dingane all came out of the crypt, all in their dragon forms. They all spread apart and only Haley started to walk towards him.

"Hey." Jake said as his Aunt reached him.

"Hey." Haley returned before she reverted to her human form in a bright light. Then, Haley sighed.

"They buried her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled sadly. "They buried Harriet right next to Carter."

"Horrible way to go..." Was all Jake said. Then, the two started to walk along the grass together. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

"What's it about?" Haley asked.

"Your daughters." Jake replied, turning his head back to normal. "Socorro, to be specific."

"Go ahead." Haley invited.

"Do you think today changed anything for her?" Jake asked.

"No." Haley replied. "She's still angry."

By this point, the two stopped walking and turned to face one another. "Aunt Haley?" Jake said.

"Yeah?" Haley smiled.

"I want to...thank you." Jake said, smiling as well. "For believing in me. It meant so much."

"Oh, Jake." Haley's smile widened. "It was never about that. I've always believed in you. I just feared for your safety."

"That's what loved ones do..." Jake acknowledged.

"That's right." Haley said.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you." Jake told her.

"Don't mention it." Haley said. "I've always believed in you, and I...I'd love to have you help me out again."

At that moment, Jake lost restraint and rushed forward, grabbing Haley in a hug. At first, Haley was shocked, but after a few seconds, she smiled and returned the hug. "Does this mean that you love me again?"

At this question, Jake III, hugging her tighter. "Yes, Aunt Haley." He said. "I love you. I love you so much."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Eight: Bringing Down The Mafia's Curtain

It was a dark March night, and Trinity was all alone when she reached the storm drain that she had been coming to every night for the past month or so. In her mouth, she carried Fu Dog's tip top hat. Chuckling, she tipped the top hat over, spilling all of the money inside into the darkness of the drain.

With all of the money gone, Trinity lifted her head up, jumped onto the sidewalk and ran off.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Fu Dog and Jackal could only stare at the empty hat in disbelief. "Why does this keep happening?" Jackal asked with a growl as he and Fu Dog both looked up.

"Does it look like I know?" Fu asked.

"I think it does..." Cadence growled from behind him, prompting Fu to turn around to see the panther. "...I think you're doing something with the money, Fu Dog."

"Cadence, just stop it." Jackal told her.

"I think he's keeping it for himself!" Cadence narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not!" Fu said.

"That's exactly what I'd expect to hear from you!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Do you really think that I enjoy degrading myself like this?" Fu told her.

Roaring with rage, the panther leapt and landed on Fu Dog. "Cadence!" Jackal shouted, watching as, with Fu down, trying to cover up his face, Cadence managed to turn over, now trying to bite at his neck.

"It's over Fu Dog!" Cadence raged. "You're done! Give me your neck so I can snap it!" Fu then howled in pain as Cadence managed to bite down on his neck, forcing Fu Dog to lift his head up. "I just wish I could cause you more pain..." Cadence growled as she narrowed her eyes.

However, before Cadence could snap Fu Dog's neck, she grunted as Jackal, who had charged at her, jumped on her and tackled her, throwing her off of Fu Dog, who started to breathe heavily as he rolled over onto his side.

Getting to his feet after hitting the ground, Jackal turned to see that Cadence was lying on her belly, having hit the alley wall. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"No." Cadence replied as she turned her head to the side to look her partner in the eyes.

"You're losing it, Cadence."

"I just finished talking to the boss." Cadence said. "He said that if we don't have all of the money that Fu Dog owes, we'll officially be on strike two."

"We've been on strike two before, Cadence." Jackal said. "It's not about that. This is about that wounded ego of yours."

"Why couldn't you just let me kill him?"

"That won't solve anything, Cadence." Jackal narrowed his eye. "That would just make things worse for us. Do you not get that? Just...calm down. We're going to be okay."

Then, Jackal turned to face Fu Dog, who was on his feet, but trembling as he stared at the two. "Get ready." Jackal growled. "You're going to be doing a lot of performances today."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, Cherri, in her human form, was sitting in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. She only looked up when Jake III arrived at the other side of the table, slowly sitting down. "Hey." Cherri smiled. "Training was good today. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah..." Jake III replied. "...The only problem is I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day."

"You could always go home and relax." Cherri suggested before she took another bite of her food.

"Yeah." Jake replied sarcastically. "And have to deal with my worrying parents. They're getting worse by the day. Still no sign of Rosie..."

"Then don't go home."

"Can I hang out with you?"

"I can guarantee you that you will be bored." Cherri smirked.

"Can we train some more?"

"Jake, give this old body a rest, please." Cherri told him.

"Well, then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Yes, that's the real tragedy of the day..." Cherri said sarcastically as Jake slowly turned his head to the side, his eyes widening as he saw Lin-Lin entering the cafeteria. "...A nineteen year old boy doesn't know what to do for a day."

"Actually, Cherri..." Jake smiled. "...I think I know exactly what I want to do today."

A few moments later, Lin-Lin was seated at a table with a tray of food. She was busy focusing on her food as Jake walked up to the table. "Um, hey, Lin-Lin." Jake said nervously, making Lin-Lin look up at him.

Jake swallowed hard as he waited for Lin-Lin's response. Finally, to his relief, Lin-Lin gave him a small smile. "Hey." She told him.

"Do...Do you mind if I sit down?"

"I...I guess so." Lin-Lin replied.

"Thanks." Jake smiled before he sat down, watching as Lin-Lin turned her attention back to her food. "Um, can I ask you something?" Jake asked her.

"What?" Lin-Lin asked, looking back up at him.

"Look, I...I know that we've only had one date, but-"

"You want to go on another one?" Lin-Lin asked. "I...I don't know..."

"No, it's not that." Jake held up his hands.

"What, then?"

"Do you want to do something with me?" Jake asked. "Perhaps...a walk?"

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It isn't." Jake said. "Well, unless you want it to be. But if you don't want it to be a date, don't think of it like that. It would just be a simple walk. Nice and peaceful."

"I don't know." Lin-Lin said.

"Well, how about this?" Jake suggested. "Fifteen minutes. That's all I ask. And if you don't want to spend any more time with me, then I'll accept that. We can even just walk around the island."

"I...I don't know." Lin-Lin said, but then, she sighed. "I...I really don't know how it could hurt. Al...Alright."

"Awesome!" Jake gave her a big grin. "When?"

"When I'm done eating."

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, Haley, Sillian and Regan, all in their human forms, were walking around in Manhattan. "It's a nice day." Regan stated.

"Yeah, it is." Haley agreed.

Moments later, the three human-formed dragons turned around a corner, only to stop as they saw a large crowd of people, all in a circle in the middle of the street. There were cheers and there were laughs.

"Perhaps we should turn around and go back." Haley suggested as Sillian growled.

"No." Sillian told her, turning his head to the side, Haley doing the same. "I'm going to go check this out. I have a feeling that dog is behind this. You two can stay here if you want to." He finished as he turned his head back to normal. Then, he started to walk over to the crowd, Haley and Regan quickly starting to follow.

Sillian pushed his way up to the front, crossing his arms as he saw that Fu Dog was indeed the focus of all the attention. However, this time, he was with Cadence, and the two were dancing the tango together. As Sillian watched, Regan and Haley caught up with them. Seeing the sight, Haley had to put her hand to her mouth in order to stifle a laugh.

As they danced, Fu Dog kept a smile on his face as he saw how humiliated Cadence looked. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one suffering." Fu told her. "A-goo-goo."

"Shut it, pooch." Cadence growled.

Unbeknownst to any of the people down in the street, Trinity and Jackal were watching from the roof of a building. Trinity had a goofy grin on her face as she enjoyed the show. "Man, this is great." She said, making Jackal turn his head to the side to look at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"This is better than money." Trinity said. "Before he even thinks of giving us a second strike, he should just take a look at this sight. He'd love it."

"No he wouldn't." Jackal said with a growl as he turned his head back to normal. "All he cares about is the money. It's a business, Trinity. The sooner you grasp that concept, the better."

Back down in the streets, Cadence and Fu Dog ended their dance, both of them getting back down onto all fours, the crowd (except for Sillian) cheering.

"I don't want your applause." Cadence growled as she turned to face the crowd, Fu trotting up to her side. "I want your money! All of it!"

Back on the roof, Trinity's smile vanished. "Aw..." She said as Jackal sighed and turned, starting to walk away. "...It's over."

"Yeah." Jackal said. "Come on, rookie. We got to get down there and meet up with them. We'll count the dough." Then, Trinity turned and started to follow him.

Back down in the streets, everyone had left, save for Haley, Regan and Sillian. Cadence and Fu Dog ignored them as they both looked into the top hat, counting the money. "It isn't enough!" Cadence shouted with anger as she jerked her head up, Fu Dog following her a few seconds later.

"Still?" Fu asked, disappointed. "This was like my tenth performance of the day."

"Ahem." Sillian said, getting the attention of both Cadence and Fu Dog, who turned to face him, Regan and Haley.

"Haley." Fu said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Fu." Haley waved.

"What did I tell you about busking in the streets?" Sillian asked, his arms still crossed.

"Bite me!" Cadence shot at the head of the Dragon Council Agents.

"Who is this, Fu?" Haley asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Yep." Fu quickly lied while Cadence turned and picked up the top hat with her mouth. "Dear, dear friend. We love each other so much." Rolling her eyes, Cadence started to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry." Fu said. "Really, I am. I'll get a license."

"You better." Sillian said. "Because this is how it's going to go from now on. I will give you one last chance. But if I catch you doing this again without a license, I'm taking you in. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Fu replied.

LINE BREAK

Jake III was waiting outside the cafeteria; leaning against the wall, his arms were crossed. Finally, Lin-Lin stepped out of the cafeteria. "There you are." Jake III said with a smile on his face as he turned his head to the side.

"Yep, here I am." Lin-Lin said as she turned her head to the side as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jake's smile widened. "Let's get going." The two then started forward. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Jake tried to act casual as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Not much." Lin-Lin replied, sounding annoyed. "Just serving the Dragon Council against my will."

"Oh."

"And you?" Lin-Lin asked.

"Not much, either." Jake said, turning his head to the side again. "Just the usual. You know, daily training, worrying over my missing sister. That kind of stuff."

"Your sister is missing?" Lin-Lin asked as she turned her head to the side again. "For how long?"

"About a month." Jake told her. "She disappeared on the night of that date that Regan set up."

"Do you think she could have been kidnapped?"

"Doubtful." Jake replied. "She is angry at our parents, and it looks like she ran away. I'd...I'd rather just change the subject."

"Oh, okay." Lin-Lin said, turning her head back to normal.

"I haven't heard Sillian complain about your attitude in quite a while." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps he would be if he was here." Lin-Lin said. "As it is, he isn't here very often. The Council assigned him and Regan guard duty."

"Yeah, I know." Jake said. "I spent some time with them not too long ago. Sillian didn't mention you."

"I suppose he has bigger things to worry about."

"I'm certain that he does." Jake said with a chuckle.

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog and Cadence returned to their alley, where Trinity and Jackal were waiting for them. Cadence and Fu walked up to them and then Cadence dropped the top hat. "Disappointing." She spat.

"How much?" Jackal asked.

"Not nearly enough." Cadence growled.

"Well, I guess Fu Dog will have to do more performances." Trinity said happily.

"I'm not doing them with him." Cadence declared. "One of you will have to do it."

"He can do it alone." Jackal said.

Fu chuckled nervously. "How about some lunch first?" He asked. "I'm starved."

"No!" Cadence raged, turning her head to the side to look at him.

Unbeknownst to the talking animals, Sillian, now in his dragon form, peered into the alley, watching them. He could see that Fu Dog and Cadence were facing each other, and Cadence was yelling at the shar-pei.

"Go out there now, attract an audience and make the money that you owe!" When Fu hesitated, Cadence roared: "NOW!"

This got Fu Dog's attention; the shar-pei quickly turned and ran out of the alley, Cadence turning to watch him go. As Jackal walked up to his side, Cadence narrowed her eyes. "Come on." She said. "Let's go."

Just as Fu Dog exited the alley, he yelped as Sillian's tail wrapped around his neck, pulling him to the side. Within seconds, Sillian was slamming Fu against the wall of the building, pinning him there.

"Some friend of yours that is." Sillian told him. "Forcing you to do something that you're not supposed to be doing without a license."

"Why are you so hung up about it?" Fu asked. "Just let me-"

"No." Sillian told him.

"You're not a New York cop." Fu told him. "You shouldn't care!"

"It's Magical World related, therefore, I care."

"Sillian, what is going on?" Haley asked as she and Regan walked up beside them. "Why are you attacking Fu Dog?"

"Okay, listen." Fu said. "I'm not going to stop doing these acts. I don't have a choice. Those animals are making me do them. Trust me, I hate degrading myself in front of a crowd of people. Really, I do."

"Then don't let those animals force you." Sillian said.

"It's not that simple." Fu said. "You see, they've got dirt on me."

"Oh, Fu..." Haley rolled her eyes.

"What kind of dirt?" Sillian asked.

"They...They work for the Magical Mafia." Fu told him. "And I...I owe them a lot of money."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Sillian tightened his grip on Fu, pressing the shar-pei harder against the wall. "What does that have to do with you busking?" He demanded.

"It's how I'm earning the money back!" The shar-pei exclaimed.

Sillian paused for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. Finally, he spoke again: "Alright, if we promise to take care of those animals for you, then will you stop performing in the streets?"

"No, I think I'll continue degrading myself." Fu said sarcastically. "I just love feeling embarrassed. OF COURSE I WILL!"

Satisfied, Sillian released the shar-pei, who slid down the wall. "Okay..." Sillian said as he took a step back. "...Here's the plan..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake III and Lin-Lin continued on with their walk. Taking a deep breath, Jake III turned his head to the side to look at her. "You know..." He said, prompting Lin-Lin to turn her head to the side as well. "...I think these fifteen minutes are up."

"Oh, are they?" Lin-Lin asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"That's right." Jake told her. "That means that you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before."

"I already finished what I was doing before." Lin-Lin replied. "No, if you don't mind, I think I'll continue on."

"I don't mind at all." Jake smiled.

So, the two continued on.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Cadence, Jackal and Trinity all stood on the roof of a building, Fu Dog's top hat beside Trinity. They were staring down at Fu Dog, who was placing an old boom-box down in the middle of the street.

"Fu should probably have this." Trinity said, indicating the hat.

"It'll be fine up here." Jackal told her. "I've even decided that we're going to take the money with us when we leave tonight, regardless of whether he's paid of his entire debt or not."

"Huh?" Trinity asked, surprised, as she turned her head to the side.

"We're getting sick of this." Jackal said with a growl. "We're going to do what we should have done after the dough first vanished. Fu Dog isn't trustworthy. The dough will be a lot safer with us."

Back down in the street, Fu turned on the boom-box, old and loud rap music coming out of it as Fu turned around, a nervous look on his face. "I hope this works..." Fu muttered to himself.

Back up on the roof, the three animals continued to watch, Trinity trembling as they listened to the music. "What's taking so long?" Cadence asked impatiently. "Where's the crowd?"

"Have patience, Cadence." Jackal told her.

"A crowd is usually around him by now." Cadence said, turning her head to the side to look at her partner.

"Give it some more time." Jackal said, although it was clear that he too was losing his patience.

"Ma...Maybe..." Trinity said nervously, turning her head to the side. "...Y...You should go down there and check it out."

Turning her head back to normal, Cadence's jaw dropped as she saw that Fu still had no crowd around him. "This is absurd!" Cadence exclaimed. "Trinity's right!" She declared before she leapt from the high building, coming down the side of the building in a way that made it possible for her to dig her claws into the side of the building, sliding down it.

"Cadence!" Jackal shouted after her. Then, with a sigh, he lifted his head up.

"What's going on?" Trinity asked nervously. "Why isn't anyone coming?"

"I don't know." Jackal growled as he looked back down.

Meanwhile, Cadence reached the bottom of the building and hopped off, all before sprinting to the middle of the street, getting in front of Fu Dog, who turned off the boom-box and then turned to face her.

"I really don't know what's happening." He lied. "Perhaps I just wore out my welcome."

"Shut up!" Cadence hissed before she turned her head back to normal. "Get out here!" She shouted at the top of her voice. "Right now! There's a dog that owes money! Come out here and pay! Come o-!"

However, before she could finish, she grunted as Sillian's tail slammed into her, throwing her over to the building that she had just slid down. Hitting it, she grunted and fell to the ground.

"You just walked right into our trap." Sillian said as he, Haley and Regan all landed on the ground.

Back on the roof, Jackal growled with annoyance as he looked up and turned his head to the side to look at the nervous Trinity. "Stay here and protect the dough." Jackal told her. "I need to go down there." Then, he turned his head back to normal and leapt off of the roof, sliding down the side of the building, just like Cadence had done.

Growling, Cadence got to her feet and she watched as both Regan and Sillian drew their weapons, while Haley took a fighting stance. "I will not be humiliated again!" Cadence declared angrily before she charged for the three dragons, just as Jackal reached the ground.

He watched as Cadence was thrown back by Sillian's tail, hitting the ground with a grunt right in front of him. However, Cadence quickly managed to get back up on her feet.

"Cadence, we should go." He told her. "Fu Dog can't escape us."

"I'm not running!" Cadence declared bitterly. "I refuse to be humiliated once more!" With a grunt, she then charged at Haley, Regan and Sillian again, and once again, she was thrown back, but this time, she was thrown back by the tails of not only Sillian, but also Haley and Regan. Grunting, Cadence landed on her back.

Sighing, Jackal barked as he charged for the three dragons as well, leaping over Cadence, who rolled over. However, just as Cadence got to her feet and just as she turned back around, Jackal grunted as he was thrown back by the dragons, landing right beside Cadence on his back.

"There." Jackal said as he looked up at his partner, who ignored him, just growling. "Now we've both been humiliated. It's not just you. Now, put your ego aside and let's get out of here."

"No!" Cadence told him, charging back at the dragons while Jackal got back up to his feet. Turning around, he watched as Haley, Sillian and Regan once again slammed their tails into Cadence again, throwing her back. This time, Cadence hit the ground back-first before she rolled over onto her belly, right in front of Jackal.

"Cadence, we're going!" Jackal said, looking down on her. "If you don't follow me, I'll be forced to leave you behind!"

"Then leave!" Cadence said as she got to her feet, turning and running at the three dragons again. "I'll make my way back!"

Sighing, Jackal turned and ran over to the building. On the roof, Trinity nervously picked up the top hat with her teeth and then ran over to another edge of the building. Unbeknownst to her, that was when Jackal finished climbing up the side of the building and got up on the roof.

Immediately, he saw Trinity starting to tip the hat over. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jackal asked, making Trinity gasp and spin around, the top hat plummeting from the side of the building.

"No, you fool!" Jackal raged.

"I...I...I...I...I..." Trinity could only stammer, her eyes wide with fear.

It was then that Jackal realized the truth, that it had been Trinity the entire time that had been getting rid of all the money that Fu owed.

"It was YOU!" Jackal reacted, Trinity gulping.

"You are DEAD!" Jackal shouted before he started to charge for the cat.

"No, no! Please!" Trinity begged, stepping back.

However, just as Jackal jumped into the air, he gasped as Regan's tail wrapped around his neck, pulling him back. Grunting, he landed on his belly, right in front of Regan, who landed on her feet at the edge of the roof.

Growling in anger, Jackal got to his feet and turned to face her. "Stay out of my business!" He growled. However, Regan ignored him and unsheathed her Katana.

"You are under arrest." She told him.

Jackal just snarled before he jumped, tackling her and making her gasp as they fell over the side of the building, Regan dropping her sword on the roof. As the two plummeted to the ground, Regan's back facing the ground, Jackal angrily tried to bite her in the face, but Regan quickly held up her scaly arms in defense.

Then, she flared her wings, making her stop and roll over in the air, throwing Jackal off and causing him to fall. However, Jackal grunted as he managed to push himself to the side, once again digging his claws into the side of the building, sliding down it.

Narrowing her eyes as she watched this, Regan dove down after him.

Meanwhile, Jackal reached the bottom of the building and hopped off, turning to see that Cadence was off of the ground, Haley having her tail around one of Cadence's wrists, while Sillian's was around Cadence's other wrist. Cadence was grunting, trying to free herself, but to no success.

Rolling his eyes, Jackal started to run to her rescue, just missing Regan, who came down on the ground, slamming her fist into the sidewalk.

As Jackal got closer, both Haley and Sillian gasped as they turned their heads back to normal, seeing Jackal getting closer and closer. Finally, Jackal jumped up and slammed into Cadence, making the panther grunt as she was freed from the grasps of the two dragons.

Both Sillian and Haley lowered to the ground and turned around as they saw Jackal and Cadence both getting to their feet, both of them staring at them.

"Can we go now?" Jackal growled.

Cadence growled in anger, but nonetheless, she (reluctantly and bitterly) nodded her head once in response to his question. "Good." Jackal said.

Haley and Sillian both watched as the two animals turned, fleeing down the street. Sillian sighed. "They got away." He said.

"Not all of them." Came the sound of Regan's voice from behind them. Both Haley and Sillian turned around to see a smiling Regan, who re-sheathed her Katana with one hand while holding Cadence up by the scruff of her neck with the other.

Trinity grunted as she struggled against Regan's grasp. However, after about five seconds later, she sighed as she gave up.

LINE BREAK

Now in her human form, Haley was walking alongside Fu Dog a few hours later, Sillian and Regan behind her.

"So..." Haley said. "...Do you think you're going to be okay, Fu Dog?"

"As long as those three don't come back, I should be fine." Fu replied.

"Well, at least one of them won't be coming back." Haley said. "The Council put her away."

"Well, Cadence and Jackal still got away." Fu then sighed. "Don't worry about me, kid. I'll be fine. Unless..." He added hopefully, turning his head to the side, looking up. "...You wouldn't mind if I came to live with you. I seem to recall you making an offer..."

"Sorry, Fu." Haley looked down at him.

"What, the offer's not standing anymore?"

"No." Haley said in a rather sad tone.

"Why not?" Fu asked. "It doesn't have to do with the whole Magical Mafia thing, does it?"

"No." Haley said. "It has to do with my daughters."

"Eh...how so?"

"They destroyed my house." Haley said. "I'm currently living on the Island of Draco. The Council is re-building my house, but I don't think I'll be able to move back in until after my daughters are taken care of."

"Well, there's always after your daughters are taken care of." Fu smiled.

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "There is. I'd love to have you come live with me, Fu Dog."

"I'd love to live with ya, kid." Fu said. "Personally, I'm tired of living on the streets."

"Well..." Haley suggested. "...How about coming to the Island of Draco? You could...always become an Animal Guardian again..."

LINE BREAK

Cadence and Jackal were standing a room that was completely dark except for one overhead light, making them and their boss' desk the only things visible. Jackal kept calm, while Cadence looked humiliated.

"Yet again..." Their boss growled at them. "...You failed me."

"Just give us one more chance." Cadence pleaded. "We ran into a lot of difficulties."

As Cadence spoke, Jackal nodded his head twice. "Yes, boss." Jackal smiled hopefully as he spoke. "We had a lot of problems."

"Oh, what?" Their boss didn't sound like he cared. "The money kept disappearing? That is your greatest failure, yes. However, you have sunken much lower than merely failing to get all of the money that that shar-pei owes. You abandoned your partner!"

"That partner was the reason we failed!" Jackal said. "She was the one who got rid of the money. She sabotaged our mission."

"True..." Their boss said dangerously. "...But I demand repercussions for failures. Seeing as you two left her to fend for herself against those three dragons, she's not going to come back, so therefore she won't be punished by me. You two will have to take her punishment. You are officially at strike two. Disappoint me again, and both of you will sleep with the fishes."

"We won't disappoint you again, boss." Cadence declared, taking two steps forward. "I promise you that we won't be made fools of again. We'll get even with that mangy mutt."

"No, you won't..." Their boss growled.

"Huh?" Cadence asked, shocked.

"You two won't be getting another chance with Fu Dog." Their boss told them. "As far as I'm concerned, that job will go to someone else. You don't deserve a mission like that."

"But-" Cadence tried, but got cut off.

"You two will be sleeping outside tonight." Their boss continued. "Now get out of my sight."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Don't know how I feel about this one. How about you tell me how you feel. Please leave a review. Oh, and on the topic of Trinity, you can bet that karma came to bite her back. I can guarantee you that her cell mate in magical prison forced her to partake in degrading acts for their amusement.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Nine: Found and Corrupted

In 2033, Mrs. Jennings, Creed, Carmack, Cimberleigh and Vixen were all walking down a hall in the old Huntslair, and they soon reached the staircase that led down into Rose's prison. They all started to descend down the stairs, Mrs. Jennings first, then Vixen, then Cimberleigh, then Carmack, and then Creed.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Jennings' jaw dropped when she saw that all that was in the room were lengths of chains. "How did this happen?" Mrs. Jennings growled angrily as her minions reached her sides again, all of them looking shocked.

Clenching her clawed hands into fists, Mrs. Jennings roared in anger. "AFFENDI!" She roared, her scream echoing down the halls of the old Huntslair, making Rose and all of the others stop in their tracks.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Noelia asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied, keeping her eyes ahead. "They know I'm gone."

"We should get out of here." Bouknight said.

Growling, Rose turned around to face Bouknight and the others. "We've already been through this." Rose growled. "We are not going to leave Hennessey behind. If you want to get out of here, then that is your choice. But if you go, you also forfeit your position. You're out."

Bouknight seemed surprised by this, her eyes wide. Finally, she lowered her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment before she opened her eyes again and looked up at Rose. "You staying?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Bouknight said softly.

"Then come on." Rose said, turning back around. "Now we'll just have to be even more careful." She finished as she continued on, the others all following after her.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Affendi arrived at the top of the stairs and slowly started to walk down them. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he cleared his throat, making Mrs. Jennings and the others all turn to face him.

"The prisoner has escaped." Mrs. Jennings growled.

"Not to mention the ones that we captured." Carmack pointed out.

"You want me to look for them?" Affendi asked.

"No." Mrs. Jennings crossed her scaly arms. "We're going to look for them. You are not. You're going to do something else."

"And what would that be?" Affendi asked.

"The other prisoner." Mrs. Jennings said. "You're going to guard her. I have no doubt that our escaped prisoner is going to look for her comrade."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, Fu Dog and Haley, in her human form, were standing before the entire Council. "I must say, Fu Dog." Holly said with a smile. "I am so happy to hear that you want to be an Animal Guardian again."

"Yeah, well..." Fu shrugged. "...What can I say? It took some serious convincing from Haley, but she won me over in the end."

After Fu said this, Jake III stepped into the Main Hall, stopping when he saw that the Council was busy. Sighing, he leaned against the side of the doorway.

"So, when can I start?" Fu asked.

"Well..." Council Asil said uneasily. "...Things have changed."

"Huh?" Fu asked.

"You've been out of action for about four decades." Asil said. "Things have changed."

"How?" The shar-pei raised an eye.

"Well, for example..." Asil started, before getting cut off by Agata.

"...You can't just become an Animal Guardian." She said.

"Sure you can." Fu said. "All you need is a license. I've got one. Of course...I'll have to get it renewed."

"The process has changed, Fu Dog." Holly said. "Things don't stay the same for that terribly long."

"You don't need to tell this seven hundred-year-old dog that." Fu said. "So, how do you go about it now?"

"You must earn your license." Asil said.

"Did that before." Fu said. "It was called the DMC. You take a test and you get your license. You don't do that anymore?"

"No, you still do." Holly said.

"Well, then I don't see what the big change is."

"The big change is this..." Yara said. "...First, you must go through school. You must train."

"You kiddin' me?"

"No, Fu Dog." Holly replied. "It's similar to when the Council decided that, before they started their training, young dragons should be educated about the Magical World. It just took the Council longer to make that the law."

"So, where's this school?" Fu asked.

"Don't worry about that now." Asil told him. "Before you worry about that, you need to apply. Unfortunately, they can't make any additions during the summer, so you won't be able to get in until September."

"Okay, I can live with that." Fu said. "Anything else?"

"No." Asil said. "Once you get into the school, you will be told everything else you need to know."

"You can go now, Fu." Holly said. "Haley has requested to talk to us alone."

"Alright." Fu replied before he turned and started to walk away, leaving Haley behind.

"Now, you wanted to talk about Fu Dog, correct?" Councilor Yara asked.

"Yeah." Haley replied with a small smile. "It's about protection. That's the real reason why he decided to come back."

"What does he need protection from?" Agata asked.

"The Magical Mafia." Haley crossed her arms. "He got into trouble with them." Seeing Holly sigh and shake her head, Haley smiled again. "I know. Typical Fu, huh? Well, all I had to do was tell him that you would supply protection for him. Then, he agreed to come back. You can do that, right?"

"Sure, Haley." Holly smiled. "We can do that?"

"Do you also think that maybe you could put him with Rosie?" Haley asked.

"Sorry, Haley." Holly's smile faded. "But that's not how it works. We don't choose who he gets assigned to. Yes, it's true that back in the 1970s, Fu was able to choose to help your grandfather, but that's not how it's done anymore."

"How is it done?" Haley asked.

"The school will pair him up with three dragons." Holly said. "The one that he works best with will be the dragon that he's paired with."

"Besides..." Asil added. "...Rosaline Long is perfectly fine. She doesn't need help from Fu Dog."

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Rose peaked her head into the next hall. After a few seconds, she turned to face her companions, who were looking at her with nervous looks on their faces. "Well?" Patience asked.

"Did you get us all caught?" Rosie asked rudely, crossing her scaly arms.

"No." Rose said with a small smile. "It's all clear. Come on."

Seconds later, Rose turned into the next hall, followed by all the others, where they could see that the hall was empty, just like Rose had said. More so, there were several closed doors in the hall, three on one side and four on the other.

"Do you think that Hennessey could be in one of those?" Bracewell asked as he stepped up to Rose's side.

"There's only one way to find out." Rose replied.

"But what if one of your enemies is in one of the rooms?" Essence asked.

"That's why we're armed." Bracewell said, turning his head to the side and giving her a small smile.

"How about this?" Rose asked as she turned around to face the others. "Bouknight, since you don't want to risk anyone's safety, why don't you keep the girls safe. Bracewell and I will check the rooms."

"S...Sounds good, Agent Long." Bouknight said.

Rose then turned around and started to walk forward. "Come on." She told Bracewell, who started to follow her.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, on the Island of Draco, Jake III was still leaning against the doorframe as he watched Haley. Finally, their conversation ended. "Thank you, Councilors." Holly said before she turned and started to walk forward.

However, after only a few steps, she froze when she saw Jake III straightening up. "Hey, Jake." Haley said with a smile as she started to walk over to him, reaching him after a few seconds. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk with the Council."

"About what?"

"It has to do with my training."

"Oh." Haley replied. "Well...I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Jake said, and then, Haley walked around him, leaving the room. Taking a deep breath, Jake III started to walk forward, reaching the Councilors.

"Hello, Jake." Holly said with a smile on her face. "What do you need?"

"It's about my training." Jake said.

"Did something happen?" Councilor Dingane asked.

"No." Jake told them. "It's just...I think I'm doing well."

"Um..." Asil looked confused. "...You come here to tell us that you think that you're making progress?"

"That's nice and all, Mr. Long." Dingane said. "However, we assumed that you were making progress."

"No, I mean that I think I'm doing well enough to stop training?" Jake smiled.

"Stop?" Holly asked, confused.

"You know, like...move on..." Jake continued.

"You really think you're ready for that?" Holly asked. In response, Jake III smiled and nodded once.

"Well..." Asil didn't know what else to say. "...Well...Well, how about this, Mr. Long: how about we see for ourselves? We'll watch your training session with Dragon Solorio and then we'll determine if we think you are ready to move on."

"When?" Jake III asked.

"We'll just have to see." Asil told him. "As of right now, we don't know what lies in our schedule. But when the time comes, we will tell you."

LINE BREAK

On the Empire State Building, Cleo and Kay both confused looks on their faces as they stared at their older sister, who was lying on her back, angry; her eyes were narrowed and steam was coming out of her nose.

"What are you thinking about?" Kay asked.

"All this time..." Socorro said, to herself more than to her sisters, although her sisters could hear her perfectly. "...It wasn't mother. It was that stinking Dragon Council!"

"So, we wasted all our time trying to kill Mom?" Cleo asked.

Immediately, Socorro sat up and then turned her head to the side. "Yes." She said. "We did."

"What are we going to do now?" Kay asked.

Socorro got to her feet and then turned to face her sisters. "Remember that cave where we stayed all those years ago?" She asked.

"You mean the one where we fought Mom and our masters?" Kay asked.

"Of course, you dolt!"

"Yeah, then." Kay said.

"We're going back there." Socorro said before she smiled evilly. "And we're going to get something..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back in 2033, Agent Hennessey had her head lowered as she was forced up to a wooden post, chains wrapped around her, binding her to it. She was in a room similar to the one that Rose had been held in. When Hennessey heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, she moaned and slowly lifted her head up, just in time to see Affendi coming down the stairs, smiling as he reached the bottom.

"You come to kill me?" Hennessey croaked.

"No, just guard you." Affendi said as he started to walk over to her. Finally reaching her, he smiled in her face and said: "You've got some friends coming to your rescue. Agent Long, Agent Bracewell, Agent Orth and Agent Bouknight."

"They'll slaughter you." Hennessey smirked. "All of them against just you? You are as good as dead."

Affendi's smile just widened. "I doubt that very much."

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, Socorro, Cleo and Kay all landed in front of the cave that they had fought their mother and their Dragon Masters in, all those decades ago. "What exactly are we here for?" Cleo asked her older sister.

"You remember that box?" Socorro asked with an evil smile. "The one with the dark magic? The one that we took?"

"Yeah." Kay replied as the three of them entered the cave.

"I want you to find it." Socorro told them. "Go on. Find it." With that, Socorro stopped in her tracks while her two younger sisters walked forward, going to find where they hid the box all those decades ago.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Rosie and the others watched Rose and Bracewell both walked back to them. "No sign of her?" Noelia asked.

"No." Rose said. "We'll just have to keep looking. Come on." She then turned around and started to walk away again, the others all following her.

Moments later, Rose turned around a corner, and as all of the others followed her, she froze when she saw that, at the end of the hall she had just stepped into, there was another staircase, only this time, there was only one and it was going down.

"Agent Long, what is it?" Bracewell asked, turning his head to the side to see that she had a smile on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"This could be it." Rose said, making Bracewell turn his head back to normal, looking at the staircase.

"Or, it could just be another staircase." Rosie suggested.

"There's only one way to find out." Patience said.

"I'm going to go and check it out." Rose said softly, speaking more to Bracewell than anyone else. "I'll be right back." Bracewell nodded and then Rose started to walk forward.

Within a few moments, Rose reached the stairs and looked down, seeing nothing at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Rose started to lower one of her feet down onto the next step, but she froze and her eyes widened when she heard the sound of someone's throat being cleared.

Pulling her foot up, Rose turned around to see Noelia, Lucero, Patience and Essence. "Mind if we come?" Patience asked.

"I...I don't think that'd be a good idea." Rose ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"But what if she's down there?" Lucero asked.

"Then I'll free her." Rose smiled.

"What if she's being guarded?" Essence asked.

"Well, then-" Rose started, only to be cut off by Noelia:

"That's why you shouldn't go alone." She said. "We'll help you."

"No." Rose said softly. "It'd be too dangerous. The best thing for you to do is wait out until this hour is up. Then, you can be sent back to your own time."

"You're going to go down there alone?" Noelia asked.

"Well, I-"

"I can come with, Agent Long." Bracewell offered as he started to walk away from Bouknight.

"Thanks." Rose said with a smile. "Happy now?" She addressed the girls.

Rosie scowled and crossed her scaly arms as she watched her friends all walk back; she was also able to see her grandmother and Bracewell walk down the stairs. "What?" Noelia asked as she and the others reached Rosie and Bouknight.

"Like her?" Rosie asked bitterly.

"She's really not that bad, Rosie." Lucero said. "She actually seems pretty nice."

"Any dragon could abandon their captured friend..." Essence added. "...She's got some real loyalty."

Meanwhile, Rose walked down the stairs with Bracewell right behind her, Bracewell armed with his staff. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rose gasped, and then smiled, for standing right in the room, chained to a wooden post, was Agent Hennessey. When Hennessey saw Rose and Bracewell, her eyes wide and a mixture of terror and relief on her face.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Y...Yes." Hennessey managed, finding her voice.

"Agent, get her free." Rose said, turning her head to the side and looking at Bracewell. Bracewell nodded once in response and then started to walk over to Hennessey.

"Wait, no!" Hennessey shouted, her eyes widening even more, making Bracewell stop in his tracks. "Just..." Just..." Hennessey continued, but then she sighed. "...Just get out of here."

"We looked all around this cursed place for you!" Rose narrowed her eyes. "We're not leaving without-" However, before she could finish, Affendi dropped down from the ceiling.

"Well, you'd be right about the not leaving part..." Affendi muttered before he lashed out with his tail, wrapping it around Bracewell's neck. Bracewell then gasped as he was pulled back, flying off of his feet, being thrown over to Rose. Rose gasped and ducked, Bracewell missing her and hitting the stairs with a grunt.

"You..." Rose growled before she charged at Affendi, who quickly turned around. As soon as Rose reached him, they both grabbed each other by the hands and started to struggle against one another.

Watching this, Hennessey grunted as she started to struggle against her chains, trying to free her tail.

Continuing his fight with Rose, Affendi smirked as he managed to pull Rose's arms out so that they were completely outstretched, With Rose momentarily distracted, Affendi took this opportunity to bring his scaly knee up and knee her in the belly. As Rose grunted and slightly hunched over, Affendi released her arms and then quickly punched her in the face. Rose cried out as she fell back, landing on her side.

Back out in the hall, Bouknight's eyes widened as she heard Rose's cry. Then, she swallowed hard as Noelia turned her head to the side to look at her. "What do you thinks' going on down there?" She asked.

"I'm afraid to find out." Bouknight said before she swallowed hard again. "But I need to see if they're alright. I'm just going to check. It shouldn't take too long."

"We can handle that." Noelia told her.

Without another word, Bouknight started to walk forward, but before she could reach the stairs, she cried out as a torrent of fire hit him from behind, making her cry out as she was thrown to the ground.

"Well, well, well..." Mrs. Jennings said with an evil smile on her face as she grabbed Rosie by her arms, forcing them behind her back as Rosie scowled and tried to fight (although to no success). Mrs. Jennings' minions had already captured Rosie's friends, Creed, Carmack, Vixen and Cimberleigh had captured Noelia, Patience, Lucero and Essence, respectively. "...Looks like we've found some of our escapees..."

"Yep." Carmack said. "These are the girls, alright."

"The others must be down there." Mrs. Jennings stated.

"I'll go down there and finish them." Vixen offered.

"No." Mrs. Jennings told her. "I want you to check on the Agent that just went down. Make sure that she's dead."

In response, Vixen shoved Lucero down onto the ground, Lucero grunting as she landed on her belly. As Vixen started to walk forward, passing by the discarded Lucero, she brought her tail down onto the back of Lucero's head, making it so that Lucero could not try to stop her as she walked over to Bouknight. Within a few seconds, Vixen reached Bouknight and looked down.

"Well?" Cimberleigh asked.

"Is she dead?" Mrs. Jennings asked.

"She's-" Vixen started, but before she could finish, Bouknight quickly rolled over and lashed out with her tail...

...Back down in the room where Hennessey was being held prisoner, Bracewell groaned and fidgeted, struggling to keep conscious. Rose was still lying on her side, Affendi standing over her. As Hennessey continued to struggle, Affendi smiled as he looked down at Rose.

However, Rose herself smirked as she quickly rolled over, and just like Bouknight, lashed out with her tail, hitting Affendi in the face and making him grunt and stagger back. Rose quickly pulled herself up onto her feet and then quickly punched Affendi in the face, making him grunt again and stagger back again.

Quickly, Rose threw another punch with her other hand, but before it could make contact, Affendi managed to grab her fist in his clawed hand, stopping her blow.

"I don't think so." Affendi told her.

Meanwhile, with another grunt, Hennessey managed to free her tail, her tail coming out from in-between her scaly back and the wooden post. Smiling with relief as she looked at her tail that she held up, Hennessey quickly returned to business as she looked at Affendi, who threw Rose to the floor.

"End of the road." Affendi growled. However, before he could make another movement, Hennessey's tail reached his left ear. With two taps, Affendi's eyes widened and he went rigid. With wide eyes, Rose lifted her head up as she watched Hennessey wrapped her tail around Affendi's neck.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hennessey grunted as she pulled her tail back, throwing Affendi off of his feet, making him fly by her. With a grunt, Affendi slammed into the wall; bouncing off the wall, he landed on his belly on the floor, unconscious.

"You okay?" Hennessey asked, watching as Rose got to her feet.

"Thanks to you." Rose smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hennessey smiled back. "I'm very glad that you came for me."

"And I will get you free." Rose told her. "I just need to check on Agent Bracewell first."

"Understood." Hennessey said before she turned her head to the side to look at Affendi's motionless form. "Please hurry, though. I didn't kill him."

"I'll be as fast as I can." Rose said before she turned and started to walk over to Bracewell. As soon as she reached him, Rose looked down just in time to see Bracewell open his eyes, moaning.

"Did you get him?" He managed.

"Hennessey did."

"I'm fine." Bracewell said before he lifted his scaly arm, handing out his staff. "Focus on her."

"Thanks." Rose said before she reached down and took the staff. Once she had the staff, Rose turned and started to walk back over to Hennessey. Within seconds, Rose walked around Hennessey's wooden post and put the blade of Bracewell's staff to the chains. Then, she fired, blasting the chains and making them fall.

Grunting, Agent Bracewell managed to get to his feet, where he could see Rose and Hennessey facing each other, Hennessey trying to get the feeling back into her wrists. "Is that one dead?" Bracewell asked, pointing at Affendi.

"No." Rose said, turning her head to the side briefly before she turned her attention back to Hennessey.

"Then don't you think we should get out of here?" Bracewell asked.

"He's right." Hennessey told Rose.

"I know." Rose replied. "I just want to know that you're okay."

"I am." Hennessey smiled. "Thank you, Agent Long."

Bracewell watched as Rose and Hennessey then turned to face him. "Okay." Rose said. "Let's go,"

"What about Councilor Jennings' mother?" Hennessey asked, turning her head to the side.

"I don't know." Was all Rose said before they started to walk over to Bracewell.

"How many of us are left?" Hennessey asked.

"Bracewell, Bouknight and myself." Rose replied. "Agent Orth's injuries were too severe. Agent Bracewell thought it was in our best interests, as well as his, to put him out of his misery."

"Oh." Hennessey said before she turned her head back to normal. "Agent Long, forgive me if you feel that this is not my place, but maybe it's best that we get out of here. Maybe we should return to the Island of Draco. I am sure that Councilor Jennings will understand."

"She will." Rose replied. "And I agree. Those are my thoughts as well."

At this point, Rose and Hennessey reached Bracewell, who turned around. Bracewell took the lead and started to walk up the steps, but after only taking two steps, he froze and gasped as he saw the smirking Vixen standing on the stairs, holding Bouknight hostage; Vixen's scaly arm was around Bouknight's neck while her other clawed hand was around Bouknight's left ear.

"Follow me." Vixen said.

"Let her go." Bracewell ordered, narrowing his eyes.

"Come with me and I will." Vixen said. "Oh, and Agent Long. Release your hold on that staff. If you're still holding it in three seconds, she dies."

Without a second thought, Rose dropped Bracewell's staff.

"Good." Vixen's smirk grew. "Now, put your hands behind your head and follow me."

LINE BREAK

In 2085, Socorro, with her scaly arms behind her back, walked through the cave, stopping where her younger sisters were digging. "Did you find it?" Socorro asked. "You're sure this is where you buried the box?"

"We're pretty sure." Cleo said while Kay lifted her head up, turning it to the side.

"We just haven't found it yet." She said.

"Well, keep looking!" Socorro ordered impatiently. Then, she turned around and started to walk away. However, after only five steps, she froze when she heard her sister's voice:

"Socorro..." Kay said.

"You found it?!" Socorro jumped to conclusions, spinning around to face her sisters. Sure enough, both were standing up and both turned to face her, the box in Kay's clawed hands. "Excellent!" Socorro exclaimed before walking over to them, and as soon as she reached them, she quickly reached out and grabbed the box, snatching it out of Kay's hands.

"Hey!" Kay protested like a young girl.

"Oh, shut up." Socorro said as she slightly lifted the lid up, allowing her to see what remained of the dark magic inside. While most of the magic had consumed her and her sisters, there was still a little bit left. Just enough..."

Lowering the lid back down, Socorro turned and started to walk away. "Come on." She said. "Hurry your tails up or I'll make you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't get it." Kay said. "What are we going to do with this?"

"We aren't-?" Cleo started to ask, but then she stopped as she realized what her older sister's plan was, her eyes widening. "No. We're not."

"Yes." Socorro said with an evil smile on her face as she turned around to face her younger sisters. "This magic...is for mother."

LINE BREAK

At Haley's house, there were several human-formed Dragon Council Agents working on the re-construction of the part of the house that had been damaged. On the roof of the house across the street, Socorro, Cleo and Kay, Socorro scowling as she held the box that contained the remainder of the dark magic.

"She must not be home." Kay said.

"What made you think that?!" Socorro spat sarcastically.

"What are we going to do now?" Cleo asked, turning her head to the side to look at her sister.

"What more can we do?" Socorro asked angrily. "We'll just have to wait until she returns..."

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Bouknight, Bracewell, Hennessey and Rose were all on their bellies. Bouknight, Bracewell and Hennessey already had their hands chained behind their backs, their ankles chained together and their mouths chained shut. Rose, on the other hand, was putting up too much of a fight for Vixen to properly bind her.

Turning her head to the side, Hennessey watched as Vixen tried to get the chains around Rose's wrists. However, before Vixen could tighten them, Rose would pull one of her wrists free. Vixen was starting to get impatient. "Would you stop?!" She demanded.

Finally, Vixen managed to trap Rose's hands, quickly tightening the chains before Rose could pull a hand away. "Damn." Rose cursed.

Meanwhile, Rosie and her friends were still being held hostage, only now, Cimberleigh was holding Essence and Lucero hostage together, her arms around each of their necks. The two had apparently given up, for they didn't struggle and watched Vixen and Rose.

"Did you get her?" Mrs. Jennings asked.

"Yes." Vixen smiled. "I just need to lock the chains."

"Hurry up and do it." Mrs. Jennings ordered. "Then, we'll kill these girls and-"

"What?!" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"You heard her." Cimberleigh said.

"No, no..." Rose pleaded. "...Don't. Don't kill them. They're not from here."

"I know." Mrs. Jennings said. "I watched as you summoned them."

"Let them go back to their true place in time." Rose pleaded. "You can do whatever you want with us. Just don't kill them. Lock them up or something. In forty or so minutes, they won't be able to bother you."

"More like they won't be able to bother me anymore in about five minutes." Mrs. Jennings smirked evilly.

Hearing this, Rose's eyes flashed with anger. "YOU KILL THEM AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Then, Rose brought her tail up, and from behind, wrapped it around Vixen's neck. Vixen could do nothing but scream as she was thrown back, her head colliding with the hard wall behind her before she crumpled to the ground.

Pulling her hands away from one another, the chains simply falling away, Rose picked herself up onto her feet, furious. "ABSOLUTELY DESTROY YOU!" She continued. "THINK OF THE HUNTSCLAN, ONLY WITH ONE TRILLION TIMES MORE DESTRUCTION!"

Then, Rose rushed forward, and, flapping her wings, took off into the air, preparing to thrash the living daylights out of the dragons that were threatening her future granddaughter and her friends.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 10: The South African Dragon Part 1

Rose roared in anger right before she stopped in front of the dragons that were holding Noelia, Patience, Lucero, Essence and Rosie hostage. With a grunt, Rose lashed out with her tail and hit Creed, then Carmack, then Cimberleigh, and then Mrs. Jennings in the face with her tail. Surprisingly, when Rose's tail hit them, they all fell back, releasing their prisoners. Quickly, Rose landed to look at the now freed girls.

"Listen to me." Rose said.

"No." Rosie crossed her scaly arms.

"Run, fly away." Rose said. "Get out of here. Hide until you go back to your proper time. Find someplace safe."

"What about you?" Patience asked.

"While these clowns are down..." Rose crossed her scaly arms. "...I'm going to have them put in their proper places. In chains."

"O...Okay..." Noelia managed, taking a step back. "...We understand." She, Patience, Essence and Lucero all then turned and started to run away as quickly as they could. Groaning in annoyance, Rosie lowered her arms to her sides and ran off after her friends, just missing Mrs. Jennings, who rolled over onto her belly and lifted herself up, growling as she saw Rosie running off after her friends.

Turning her head, Mrs. Jennings could see Rose hurrying over to her chained up companions. Then, she turned her attention to her fallen minions, seeing that only Creed was picking himself up. Within seconds, Mrs. Jennings was at his side, grabbing him by his ear and forcing him to flap his wings and fly along with her to avoid pain. "Come on!" She ordered just loud enough for him to hear.

Seeing Mrs. Jennings and Creed flying after Rosie and the others, Hennessey, Bracewell and Bouknight all started to roll around on the floor, calling out against their gags ("Turn around!"), trying to get Rose's attention.

"Huh?" Rose asked as she froze. The three dragons continued with their warning, finally getting Rose to turn and see Mrs. Jennings and Creed flying after Rosie and her friends. "No..." Rose breathed. "Okay, new plan!" She declared as she turned back around. Rose then ran by her friends and started to run down the stairs that led to Hennessey's former prison. Reaching Bracewell's discarded staff, Rose knelt down and grabbed it. Within seconds, she came back into the hall, kneeling down behind Hennessey and putting the blade of the staff to her chained feet.

"Hennessey..." Rose said, Hennessey turning her head in an attempt to look at Rose. "...As soon as you're free, I'm going to need you to go after those two. Protect those girls. They have to make it back to 2085."

As confused as she was, Hennessey just nodded.

LINE BREAK

"YES!" In 2085, on the Island of Draco, Jake III shouted in happiness. In her human form, sitting on a bench, Cherri smiled as she watched Jake III pump his fist into the air. "This is great! Thanks for telling me this, Cherri."

"No problem." Cherri said. "I'm sure you'll make the Council proud. I'm...I'm sure they'll tell you just what you want to hear."

"Why are you shouting?" The sound of Lin-Lin's voice made Jake's smile vanish completely from his face. Turning around, Jake could see Lin-Lin, in her human form, a few inches away from him. "Jake?"

"Hey, Lin-Lin." Jake smiled again, a faint blush appearing on his face. "I'm..." He tried to tell her. "...I'm...I'm happy because all of my hard work is about to pay off."

"How?" Lin-Lin asked.

"I've spent these last several months training so I can serve the Council even though I'm not a dragon." Jake told her. "I understand that you don't want to serve them, but I do. I've worked really hard, and this morning, Cherri told me that the Council wants to see my progress today. I can just see it. They'll tell me that I'm doing great and that I can move on from training."

"Jake, let's not get carried away." Cherri tried to warn him.

"Yeah!" Lin-Lin smiled, half-joking. "Maybe they'll let you become an Agent and then they'll give you my position!"

"Let's just ho-" Jake started, but before he could finish, he was stopped when he heard the sound of Councilor Agata's voice: "Mr. Long."

"Oh, hey." Jake smiled as he and Lin-Lin turned to see Agata, in her dragon form, walking towards them. "Uh..." Jake's smile faded. "...Where are the others?"

"That's what I came here to tell you..." Agata seemed sad as she reached them. "...We're going to have to reschedule. I am sorry that we told your master that we would be willing to see you today, but something came up this morning."

"What?" Jake demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"We thought that we had important things to take care of today..." Agata explained. "...But we saw that there was an opening this morning for you."

"Yeah, what changed that?"

"All of those things cleared up." Agata said. "We have absolutely nothing to take care of today. And one thing that we've been meaning to do since Christmas is check up on the South African Dragon. So, we will be going to South Africa today. I apologize, Mr. Long. We will have to reschedule for when we return."

Then, Agata turned and walked away, Jake III slowly lowering his head in sadness. "I'm...I'm sorry." Lin-Lin said sincerely as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Jake said.

"Would...Would you like to go for a walk with...with me?" Lin-Lin asked as she turned her head to the side. Slowly, Jake III lifted his head up, and then just as slowly turned his head to the side to look her in the eye.

"I'd like that." He said.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back in 2033, Rose managed to get the chains off of Bracewell's wrists. As Bracewell sat himself up on his knees, Rose moved over to Bouknight, crouching down and starting to work on her feet. "Agent Bracewell..." Rose said, turning her head to the side. "...I need you to take your chains and go over to Mrs. Jennings' two minions down the hall and start tying them up."

"What about the girls?" Bracewell asked as he held up a length of chains.

"Unfortunately..." Rose said as she returned her attention to Bouknight. "...We have to deal with these four. Until we can store them someplace where they won't be able to get free, Agent Hennessey will have to help them against Mrs. Jennings and her minion.

With Bouknight's feet free, Rose then moved on to her chained wrists. Without another word, Bracewell got to his feet and started to walk over to the incapacitated Carmack and Cimberleigh. "Once you're free, Agent, I want you to tie up Vixen." Rose said. "Got it?"

In response, Bouknight nodded. A second later, Rose managed to undo the chains around her wrists.

LINE BREAK

All together, Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero all turned around a corner, all flying through the air. "I don't see what the problem is, Rosie." Noelia said.

"What?" Rosie asked, turning her head to the side.

"Your grandmother." Noelia said, turning her head to the side as well. "From what I've seen of her, she's a very caring woman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rosie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you bring something new to the table?"

At that moment, Mrs. Jennings and Creed turned around the corner and started to follow them. Essence, who had her head turned so that she could see if they were being followed, widened her eyes. "Um, guys..." She said. "...We...We're in trouble..."

Both Mrs. Jennings and Creed flapped their wings harder, picking up speed as Hennessey turned around the corner as well. Within seconds, Creed and Mrs. Jennings were hovering above Rosie and her friends. Without a second thought, both Mrs. Jennings and Creed came crashing down on the five girls with such force, the girls crying out in shock, that when they hit the floor, the floor gave way and they all fell into a weapon room.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose, holding a length of chains, came down the stairs to the room where Hennessey had been held prisoner. Rose scanned the room, looking for Affendi, but to her surprise, she found that he was gone. Gasping, she dropped the length of chains down on the stairs.

Moments later, Rose returned to the hall, where Bouknight had Vixen up in a sitting position, chaining her clawed hands behind her back. Rose continued to walk down the hall, heading to where Bracewell was standing, his hands on the left ears of Carmack and Cimberleigh; both were awake, both were sitting on their knees, both had their hands chained behind their backs and both had scowls on their faces.

However, before she could make it over to Bracewell, she froze when she heard Vixen moan as she came to. Opening her eyes, Vixen turned her head to the side, seeing Bouknight put her clawed hands on her shoulders. "Hmm..." Vixen said as she turned her head back to normal. "...I could have sworn that our positions were switched before I blacked out."

"You're under arrest." Bouknight said.

Vixen smiled. "You going to read me my rights?" She mocked.

"No." Rose said as she spun around. "Since you're curious, I will tell you what we have in store for you."

"Goodie." Vixen's smile widened.

"You're going to lead us to a room in this lair where we will be able to keep you while we then go and stop your dark master." Rose said.

"Then what?" Vixen continued to mock. It was obvious that she was getting pleasure out of annoying Rose. Fortunately, Bouknight knew how to silence her.

"Prison." Bouknight said with a smile as she pinched Vixen's cheek, making Vixen drop her smile and scowl. "Lifetime in chains behind bars. I wish I were you, my friend."

A short time later, Rose led the way, Vixen walking at her side, with Cimberleigh and Carmack walking behind, Bouknight and Bracewell pointing their staffs at their backs to make sure that they stayed in line.

"How much further?" Rose asked Vixen.

"There's a room at the end of this hall." Vixen replied with a scowl. "I expect to be rewarded for my good behavior, Agent!"

"Consider this your reward." Rose told her. "I could have killed you. Be thankful that you're still breathing."

A few moments later, Rose and Vixen turned, stepping into a large dark room, where there was nothing but a machine in the back of the room. "This'll do." Rose said as she took Vixen by the shoulder, walking into the room, allowing Bracewell and Bouknight to walk Cimberleigh and Carmack into the room.

LINE BREAK

In 2085, a futurist plane had landed in Pretoria, South Africa, and the entire Dragon Council, all in their dragon forms, had gathered up outside of the plane. Looking ahead, they could all see a large, very nice house a few feet away. It almost looked like a mansion.

"Are you sure this is it?" Yara asked, turning her head to the side to look at Councilor Dingane, who was looking at an old map.

"According to this map..." Dingane lowered the map. "...Yes. Yes, it is her home."

"Very well..." Holly said. "...Come on." The Councilors then started to walk over to the house.

"I must say, Councilor..." Asil spoke to Holly. "...This is not the kind of home that I would expect her to live in. She seemed a little too humble to be someone that would live in a place like this."

"Yeah, and she seemed a little too nice to send me the Evil Eye, huh?" Dingane said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's what we're here for." Holly said.

Eventually, the Council reached the front door and Councilor Asil took a step forward and knocked and the door three times. Then, Asil pulled his hand away and stepped back over to the rest of the Council.

"What if she's not home?" Dingane blurted out.

"Then we'll wait." Holly replied.

At that moment, however, the door to the house opened and a male Timberwolf-colored dragon stepped out onto the porch. "Yes?" He asked. The Council could tell by his accent that the dragon was American.

"Oh..." Holly smiled. "...I'm sorry, um-"

"Vander." The dragon said.

"Vander." Holly addressed him. "I'm sorry, Vander, for interrupting you in your home. You see, we thought that somebody else lived here."

"Who?" Vander asked.

"Kagiso, the South African Dragon." Dingane said.

"We can see that we have the wrong house." Asil told him. "I kind of thought that it was odd that she would live in a home like this."

"We'll just be going on our way." Yara finished. "Once again, we're sorry that we bugged you."

The Councilors then turned and started to walk away, but after only one step each, they froze when they heard Vander speak: "You're the Dragon Council, correct?"

"Yes." Holly replied.

"Kagiso does live here." Vander said. "She just isn't home right now."

"And who are you?" Dingane asked as he turned around to look at Vander.

"I work for her." Vander replied. "I guess you could say that I am like her butler. That would mean that it is now my job to make sure that she gets to see you."

"That would be just swell, Vander." Holly said with a smile as she, Asil, Agata and Yara turned around to face him. "Thank you."

"Come in." Vander said as he turned and started to walk into the house.

"When do you believe that she will return?" Holly asked as she started to follow Vander into the house, Dingane, Yara, Asil and Agata all starting to follow her.

"I don't know." Vander replied. "Hopefully, she should be back soon."

LINE BREAK

Flying through the air was a female Dark Byzantium-colored dragon with long black hair. Continuing to fly forward, the South African Dragon could see the sight of two young and rather small dragons down on the ground, looking like they were fighting over something. Curious, Kagiso flew down to the ground, landing right by them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, seeing that the dragons were fighting over a loaf of bread. Hearing Kagiso, both dragons stopped fighting and turned their heads to their sides.

"The South African Dragon!" The two dragons exclaimed.

"What are you two doing?" Kagiso repeated, smiling warmly. "Don't tell me that you're fighting."

The two young dragons tried to think of something to say to justify their actions, both glancing around, trying to avoid eye contact with Kagiso. This gave the South African Dragon time to reach out and take the loaf of bread.

"You two shouldn't be fighting." Kagiso said as she took the loaf of bread in both clawed hands. "Do you know why?"

"Because fighting is bad." Both dragons replied in unison.

"That's right." Kagiso's smile widened. "That is, unless your life depends on it. Do your lives depend on it?"

"We're hungry." The first dragon said. "So...I guess..."

"Hmm..." Kagiso said before she pulled the loaf of bread into two equal pieces. "...Well, I have an idea. Why don't you share the bread? That way, you both get to feed your stomachs."

"But then I get less." Both dragons said in unison.

"But neither of you will starve." Kagiso gave them a wink.

"Fine..." Both dragons said in unison. Quickly, though, their faces lit up as Kagiso handed them each part of the loaf. Quickly, they grabbed it.

"You two enjoy." Kagiso said before she flapped her wings, taking off into the air. Continuing on her way home, Kagiso allowed her smile to vanish. Taking its place was a look of contempt.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Kagiso returned to her home. Landing near her front door, she reverted to her human form. In her human form, Kagiso had dark skin and wore a Dark Byzantium-colored Madiba shirt and a pair of pants. Making her way to her door, she opened it and stepped inside her house, only to freeze when she saw that Councilor Asil, Councilor Agata, Councilor Agata and Holly, all in their human forms, were in the front room, all facing her.

Blinking in shock, Kagiso managed to finally give the Council a warm smile. "Councilors..."

"Good afternoon." Holly said.

"Excuse me for one second." Kagiso said before she turned and closed the door. Then, she turned to face the Council. "I was...just on my daily patrol." She said.

"How are things going?" Councilor Yara asked.

"Quite fine." Kagiso said. "Um, would you like something to drink? I could get Vander to get you something. I assume he is the one who let you in."

"Yes." Agata said. "He seems like a very nice dragon."

"No, we do not need anything to drink." Holly declined Kagiso's offer. "Vander already offered. We turned it down."

"I see." Kagiso kept her smile on her face. "Um, I assume you must be here for a reason. Surely you're not here just to visit."

"You'd be correct." The sound of Councilor Dingane's voice could be heard from behind the rest of the Council. A second later, Agata and Yara stepped to the side, allowing Dingane to walk into view.

Kagiso's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly tried to hide her look of surprise. "Dingane..." Was all she said.

"We need to talk." Dingane told her, narrowing his eyes.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Kagiso could only stare in shock and Dingane. Looking down, Dingane reached into his robes and pulled out the letter that Kagiso had sent him along with the Evil Eye.

"What's that?" Kagiso asked.

"You tell me." Dingane said before he held out the letter. "Do me a favor, Kagiso, and read this. Read it out loud. I think the entire Council needs to hear this."

"Of course." Kagiso said before she walked forward, taking the letter as soon as she reached Dingane. Taking it in both hands, Kagiso took a step back.

"Be sure to speak up." Dingane said as he crossed his arms.

Kagiso cleared her throat before she opened her mouth. Like she had suspected when she first saw Dingane, the letter was the one that she had sent to Dingane along with the Evil Eye. "Dear Dingane..." She read. "...Believe me when I say that I've wanted to tell you that I hope there are no hard feelings between us. As a Christmas gift, I sent you this. I'm sorry it took so long, but it was hard to find. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure you will. Love, Kagiso."

As soon as she finished reading, she lowered the note, staring at each member of the Council. "An explanation please, Kagiso." Holly said sternly.

"I don't know what this is." Kagiso claimed.

"Oh, you don't?" Dingane asked.

"No." Kagiso crossed her arms. "I don't. This letter makes absolutely no sense."

"It should make sense, Kagiso." Dingane said. "You wrote it and sent it to me. Along with the Evil Eye."

"I did no such thing." Kagiso said, lying. "This isn't even my handwriting."

"I don't want to play games, Kagiso." Holly said sternly. "I want the truth. The Evil Eye was sent to Councilor Dingane at Christmas and he went on a rampage."

"Then I don't understand why you're blaming me." Kagiso narrowed her eyes. "It appears that the one you should be blaming is Dingane."

"It is not his fault, but the fault of whoever sent it to him." Holly said. "And by that letter, it appears to be you."

"I didn't write this." Kagiso said. "I would never send something dangerous like that to anyone."

"Are you suggesting that, perhaps, someone tried to set you up?" Asil asked.

"Do you think so?" Kagiso asked, feigning fear. "Do you think someone wants to set me up? Who could it be, though? Who could have a grudge against me?"

Dingane's eyes widened after Kagiso finished speaking. He knew what she was trying to do.

"We'll have to talk about this." Asil told her. "As a Council. We'll think of something."

"Uh, and in the meantime..." Holly said. "...Perhaps we will take up your offer for those drinks."

"Sounds good!" Kagiso said with a smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Kagiso pushed open the door that led her into the kitchen, where she saw Vander, still in his dragon form, setting her lunch down on the kitchen table. Hearing the door close, Vander turned to face her.

"I made you lunch." Vander said.

"Well, now I need you to make five drinks." Kagiso pointed out. "For the Councilors."

"What, they took your drink offer?" Vander asked. "They declined mine."

"Um, okay..." Vander said before he turned and started to walk away, preparing to make the drinks.

"My plan backfired..." Kagiso continued, crossing her arms. "...The Evil Eye didn't put an end to Dingane's Council career. Fortunately..." She smiled. "...I think that I can use this to my advantage..."

LINE BREAK

Back out in the front room, the Council was huddled in a circle. "You didn't believe her, did you?" Dingane asked.

"Personally, Councilor..." Asil said. "...I want to believe her."

"I see no reason as to why we can't." Yara added. "I think she's trustworthy enough for us to believe her."

"It wouldn't hurt to think about the possibility that she was set up." Holly agreed.

"I can't believe this..." Dingane rolled his eyes.

"She's still a suspect." Holly said. "In fact, she's our lead suspect. It's very possible that she was the one who sent Councilor Dingane the Eye." As Holly finished, Kagiso returned to the room, carrying a tray of drinks. She was just in time to hear Holly: "Of course, it is also possible that she was set up. Like Councilor Yara and Councilor Asil have said, Kagiso is a good dragon. Innocent until proven guilty."

"Ahem." Kagiso then cleared her throat, making the entire Council turn to face her. "Here are your drinks." She smiled at them.

Then, she started to finish walking over to them. As soon as she reached them, Holly stepped forward and took a drink from the tray. "Thank you, Kagiso." She smiled.

"It's no problem at all." Kagiso smiled still. "And if you need to, you can always stay here."

"Yes, I think we will be staying for the night." Holly said before she took a sip of her drink. "Thank you very much for the offer."

A short time later, everyone was enjoying a drink; Dingane was engaged in a conversation with Holly and Yara, while Asil and Agata were speaking to Kagiso.

"You don't really believe her, do you?" Dingane asked in a hushed whisper. "That letter should be enough proof that she sent it."

"Innocent until proven guilty, just like Councilor Jennings said." Yara replied.

"Let me propose this question for you, then." Dingane continued. "Who else could have done it?"

"I'm sure that she has plenty of enemies." Yara said before she had some more of her drink.

"Oh, like who?" Dingane challenged angrily. "Who could want to set her up for a crime like this, knowing who I am?"

Meanwhile, Kagiso smiled as she watched Councilor Agata finish her drink. "That was quite good." Agata said with a smile.

"Very glad that you enjoyed it." Kagiso said. "Would you like some more?"

"Oh, no." Agata smiled. "I am quite satisfied with this."

"Well, if you change your mind..." Kagiso offered.

"If I do change my mind, I'll be sure to tell you." Agata said.

"Great." Kagiso said before she let her smile fade. Crossing her arms, she got to business. "Councilors..." She said in a hushed tone. "...I think I have a suggestion."

"Suggestion?" Agata asked.

"About who could have set me up."

"Do you think you know who could have tried to set you up?" Asil asked.

"Right now, I'd guess at Councilor Dingane." Kagiso said.

"What?" Agata's eyes widened with shock.

"No, I don't think that's all that possible." Asil said with a smile.

"Well, I heard your conversation."

"All of it?" Agata asked.

"All of it." Kagiso said with a nod. "Why couldn't it be Dingane? I heard what he said. He doesn't want to believe that I could be innocent."

"I just take that as a sign that he's being stubborn." Asil said. "He was the victim of this act. He couldn't control himself."

"I'm sure that if you're truly innocent like you say..." Agata said. "...Then I'm sure that, once all is said and done, Councilor Dingane will apologize."

"Well, this is my thought." Kagiso said, ignoring both Councilors. "The way I see it, Dingane has a motive. He's mad that I took his position as the South African Dragon. He wanted revenge. He wanted to frame me for attacking him."

Unbeknownst to Kagiso, both Dingane and Holly were watching her discussion.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Cimberleigh and Carmack were sitting against the wall, Bouknight and Bracewell chaining their feet together. A few seconds later, Vixen grunted as she was shoved to the ground by Rose. Hitting the wall, Vixen slid down into a sitting position, her clawed hands finding a discarded nail-filer on the ground. Kneeling down, Rose quickly started to bind her feet together with chains. Quickly locking the chains, Rose slowly stood back up, just in time to hear Bouknight's voice:

"What is this thing?"

Turning around, Rose could see that Bouknight and Bracewell, who were both finished securing Cimberleigh and Carmack, were now staring at the machine in the back of the room. The machine looked like a transportation device, only a little bit smaller.

As Rose walked over to her two Agents, Vixen turned her head to the side and glanced down her back, seeing the nail-filer. Smirking, Vixen managed to grab it.

Meanwhile, Rose reached her two Agents, also looking at the machine. "You were in the Huntsclan, Agent Long." Bouknight said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose. "Do you know what that is and what it does?"

"I do know what it is." Rose said as Bouknight turned her head back to normal. "And what it is is a massive failure." As Rose continued to talk, Vixen managed to get the tip of the nail-filer into the lock of her chains, and by the time Rose had finished, had gotten her hands free and had also managed to sneak her hands over to her feet, quickly unlocking the chains around her ankles. "When I was in my early teens..." Rose explained. "...The leader of the Hong Kong branch wanted to create something that would make skinning a dead dragon much easier. This was the attempt and boy did it fail. Instead of skinning the body, it charred it within moments, all before the skinning phase could begin. The skinning phase never came. Instead, the charred body would then be reduced to ashes by the machine's energy."

As Rose finished talking, Vixen managed to sneak the nail-filer into Cimberleigh's hands. "Be as quiet as possible." Vixen whispered as she and Cimberleigh stared at each other. "Then give it to Carmack." Cimberleigh nodded in response, both dragons then turning their heads back to normal. As Cimberleigh started to free herself, Vixen smirked as she put her hands behind her back again and pressing her ankles together again, pretending to still be a prisoner.

In the middle of the room, Rose, Bracewell and Bouknight were all huddled together in a circle. "I think that one of us should stay here and watch the prisoners." Bracewell stated.

"That may seem like a good idea, Agent." Rose said. "But I don't think these three are going anywhere. All three of us, plus Agent Hennessey, will be needed to take down Mrs. Jennings and her remaining minion."

Meanwhile, the now free Cimberleigh managed to pass the nail-filer over to Carmack before she, just like Vixen, pretended to still be tied up. However, unlike Vixen and Cimberleigh, who were silent, Carmack grunted and moved about as he tried to free himself.

"We should hurry." Rose said as she and her two Agents started to walk for the exit. However, all three of them froze when they heard another grunt from Carmack, followed by the sound of chains hitting the floor.

"I told you that they needed to have an eye kept on them!" Bracewell hissed to the wide-eyed Rose.

"I'll go check it out." Bouknight offered before she turned and rushed over to the prisoners; as soon as Bouknight reached the three prisoners, mainly Carmack, she could see the chains around his feet off, but his arms still behind his back.

Her eyes wide, Bouknight spoke: "Alright, it's up. Your little escape plan has been foiled. Give me what you used to free your feet." She fished, holding out her clawed hand.

"If you insist." Carmack said with a grin. With a grunt, he then revealed his hands to be free and lunged forward, planting the blade of the nail-filer into Bouknight's cauterized wound. As the Agent gasped in shock, Carmack flapped his wings and flew into her, pushing her back. As Carmack and Bouknight flew by them, Rose and Bracewell could only turn their heads to the sides and watch. Only a few seconds later, Bouknight grunted as she was slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

Taking the opportunity, both Cimberleigh and Vixen got to their feet. Flapping their wings, they started to fly at Bracewell and Rose, who turned their heads back to normal just in time for Vixen and Cimberleigh to reach them...

LINE BREAK

Hennessey arrived and landed at the hole in the floor, looking down to see that Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero were all still lying on the floor of the weapon room, Mrs. Jennings and Creed also still lying on the floor.

However, both Creed and Mrs. Jennings groaned as they slowly got up onto their feet. As soon as they were both on their feet, they looked down at Rosie and her friends. Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly as she and her minion looked back up.

"That was simple." She said before she turned her head to the side. "Pick out a weapon." She told Creed, who turned his head to the side as well. "Kill them."

Her eyes widening, Hennessey dove into the hole, and as she flew down, opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Mrs. Jennings and Creed, throwing them back against the wall in the room.

Landing in front of the girls, Agent Hennessey scowled as she watched Creed and Mrs. Jennings slump to the ground, sitting up against the wall.

"That won't be necessary." Hennessey declared.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 11: The South African Dragon Part 2

 _A few years earlier, a younger Dingane, in his dragon form, stood before the Council, consisting of Agata, Yara, Asil, Holly and Jake. "I...I don't understand..." Dingane said, a broken look on his face. "...I'm...Y...You...You don't want me to be the South African Dragon anymore?"_

 _"Well..." Holly replied. "...Yes."_

 _"Did...Did I do something wrong?" Dingane asked. "I wasn't aware that I had done something wrong. What? What did I do, Councilors?" He asked as he took a step forward._

 _"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing wrong." Asil assured him._

 _"Then why am I being punished?"_

 _"You're not being punished." Holly said. "We are merely thinking about what is best for your country."_

 _"Am...Am I not doing a good job?"_

 _"The job you're doing is fine." Agata said. "It's just not what we think South Africa needs."_

 _"We can talk about it." Dingane tried. "I...I can change."_

 _"This is about your personality." Asil said. "As a country's magical protector, you must be understanding and compassionate. While you do your job well, we are just not seeing this compassion towards the magical creatures that you are serving."_

 _"We have decided to replace you with a dragon that we know can supply this compassion." Agata said._

 _"Kagiso, you can come in now." Holly said._

 _Hearing the doors to the Main Hall opening, Dingane turned to see a younger Kagiso, also in her dragon form, entering the room, a smile on her face. "Hello, Councilors." Kagiso said politely as she reached Dingane's side, Dingane turning back around to face the Council._

 _"Kagiso." Holly said with a nod. "Dingane, this is your replacement. She is kind and caring. We are certain that she will be able to bring to the table what we think is needed in a country's official magical protector."_

 _"Great, great..." Dingane said, taking a few steps back, a look of anger on his face. "...Well, now that you're done telling me that I'm not good enough, can I go home now?"_

 _"Not quite, Dingane." Holly said, a sense of urgency in her tome. "Please, don't go just yet." This made Dingane stop in his tracks. "This is not personal." Holly told him. "We don't want you to take this personally."_

 _Dingane said nothing. He just crossed his scaly arms._

 _"Which is why..." Asil spoke up. "...We want to give you compensation."_

 _"Dingane..." Holly said. "...How would you feel...about becoming a Councilor for the Magical World?"_

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Kagiso's house the next morning, Kagiso, in her human form, was seated at her kitchen table with the entire Council, also in their human forms, standing at the side of the table.

"I think..." Holly said, holding two pieces of paper in her hand. "...To fully rule you out as the perpetrator of this act, we should see if this really is or is not your handwriting."

"We should have done this last night." Dingane, who was right beside Holly, crossed his arms.

"Yes..." Kagiso said softly as she turned her head to the side. Although the Councilors weren't able to detect it, there was a hint of nervousness in her tone. "...Yes, this should be done before we do anything else."

Councilor Asil, who was also beside Holly, reached into his robes and pulled out an old pen. "Here." He said as he set it down on the table.

"Thank you, Councilor." Kagiso said as she took the pen.

"And here..." Holly said as she leaned forward, setting the two pieces of paper down in front of Kagiso. "...Are the pieces of paper that you will need." Holly said as she straightened back up. "One is the letter." Holly continued as Kagiso placed the pieces of paper side-by-side.

"Please write what you read in the letter in your own handwriting." Councilor Yara said.

"We'll give you about five minutes." Holly said. "That sounds good enough, I hope. So there is no pressure, we'll be waiting outside. We don't want to make you feel nervous about this." The entire Council then turned and started to walk for the exit. Councilor Dingane was the last to exit, the door closing behind him.

Now alone, Kagiso stared blankly at the door for a few moments, blinking three times before the door opened, Vander stepping inside, in his dragon form. "What do you think the Councilors will like for breakfast?" Vander asked as he walked passed her.

"That can wait." Kagiso said, turning her head to the side. "Because you're going to re-write this letter for me."

LINE BREAK

The Council was waiting patiently in the front room of Kagiso's house when they saw her, smiling as she returned to the room, holding both papers in both hands. "Here you are, Councilors." She said as she reached Holly, handing over the papers.

"Hold this." Holly handed over her walking stick to Councilor Asil, who took it. Holly then accepted the papers and held them up, while Councilor Dingane crossed his arms. "Well..." Holly said as she lowered the papers from her face. "...The handwriting is without a doubt different."

"I told you I didn't do it." Kagiso gave the Council a small smile.

"Can I ask you a question, Kagiso?" Dingane asked.

"Certainly." Kagiso's smile widened.

"Vander entered the kitchen not long after we left." Dingane said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What was he doing in there?"

"Making breakfast for us." Kagiso continued to smile. "A very special breakfast for some very special dragons."

"Sounds wonderful, Kagiso." Holly smiled. "And after breakfast, we will talk about this some more."

"We can even talk about it during breakfast." Kagiso continued to smile.

"Indeed." Holly said. "Um, but first, do you mind if I ask you a question, Kagiso? Do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

"I have an even better idea." Kagiso offered. "Vander and I'll show you where the bathroom is."

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Kagiso and Vander, still in his dragon form, turned around a corner and started to walk down a new hall, Holly following them. "This is a lovely house that you have." Holly complemented.

"Thank you." Kagiso said before they stopped at a door.

"Is this it?" Holly asked as she stopped as well.

"Yes." Kagiso said as she turned around. "Um, Councilor..." She said after a brief pause. "...Before you go in, do you mind if I suggest something? It's about who could have sent Councilor Dingane the Evil Eye."

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Have you considered the possibility that it could have been Councilor Dingane himself?"

"I overheard you telling Councilor Agata and Councilor Asil that last night." Holly told her.

"Think about it." Kagiso continued, starting to walk over to Holly. "He has the proper motivation. I took his job as the South African Dragon. He could want revenge against me."

"Yes, but we gave him a spot on the Council." Holly said as Kagiso reached her. "You're really convinced that it was Dingane, aren't you?"

"You're not?"

"No." Holly gave Kagiso a small smile, but a split second later, her smile vanished and her eyes widened. Staring at both Kagiso and Vander, she could hear the voice of Dingane in her head: _"Vander entered the kitchen not long after we left. What was he doing in there?"_

"Kagiso, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Holly asked.

"Go right ahead." Kagiso smiled.

"Did Vander, by any chance, re-write that letter for you?" Holly asked. "Was that what he was doing in the kitchen? Of course, that only leads to another question. You obviously are out to get Councilor Dingane. That's why you sent him the Evil Eye and that's why you're trying to persuade me into believing that Dingane planned it all. You're biggest mistake was thinking that your letter would never be discovered, and your innocent act could only cover your tail for so long."

"Councilor..." Kagiso said softly, her claws appearing in a bright light. "...That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Then, without a warning, Holly's eyes widened and she grunted in pain; looking down, she could see that Kagiso's claws were planted in her stomach. With a pained look on her face, Holly slowly looked up to see Kagiso's scowling face.

"You'd also be correct." Kagiso admitted. "You say that I'm the compassionate one, the responsible one. Yet, you give Dingane a position of greater power and you leave me with a country that I don't care much about to look over all on my own. Where's the logic in that, Councilor?"

Grunting in pain, Holly managed to step away, pulling herself out of Kagiso's claws. Dropping her walking stick, Holly had to resort to leaning against the wall as she tried to get away. Smirking evilly, Kagiso transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

"Sorry, Councilor." She said before she lashed out with her tail, hitting Holly in the face and knocking her down onto the floor, unconscious.

Vander had a nervous look on her face as Kagiso returned to him. "It's okay." Kagiso assured him with a smile before she leaned forward and kissed him on his snout. "Dingane will get the blame. I need you to get him, though, while I finish her off."

"But how?" Vander asked. "He's probably with the rest of the Council in the kitchen. This won't work, Kagiso!"

"Councilor Jennings?" Came the sound of Dingane's voice. Turning around, Kagiso and Vander both could see Dingane turning around the corner and stepping into the hall. Seeing Holly on the ground, Dingane's eyes widened and he gasped.

"See?" Kagiso smiled. "Be sure to kill him before the Council sees."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back in 2033, Bouknight grunted as Carmack's tail hit her in the side of the face. Being thrown to the side, she landed on her back with a grunt. Lifting her head up, she could see Bracewell fighting Cimberleigh on the ground, while Rose was fighting Vixen while hovering in the air. While Rose and Vixen had each other at the hands and were more-or-less wrestling with each other, Bracewell was throwing punches at Cimberleigh, three of them, Cimberleigh blocking all of them. She could also see Carmack slowly approaching her.

Slowly sitting up, Bouknight hissed in pain as she grabbed the nail-filer that was in her belly. Then, with a roar of pain, she ripped it out. Finally, as Bouknight, with knees shaking, started to get to her feet, Carmack lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around Bouknight's neck. Bouknight then grunted as she was pulled over to Carmack, who immediately punched her as hard as he could as soon as she was close enough.

With Carmack's tail no longer around her neck, Bouknight flew across the room and cried out in pain as she landed on the platform of the machine in the room.

Meanwhile, Rose and Vixen continued to struggle against one another. "You're as good as dead!" Vixen said with an evil grin. "You and all of your Agents will never leave this Huntslair alive! Neither will those girls!"

Grunting, Rose continued to struggle against Vixen. "Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "Yes, we'll all get out of here! Those girls will remain safe, even if I have to kill you all myself!"

In response, Rose kicked Vixen in the shin, and with her distracted, Rose managed to spin her around and pin her arms behind her back. "This fight is over." Rose told her before she grunted, pushing Vixen forward with all of her might, Vixen flying over to the wall. When she hit it, she hit with such force that she bounced right off it, flying toward Cimberleigh, who was still fighting Bracewell.

With a grunt, Cimberleigh tried to throw a punch, but Bracewell was able grab her fist and stop the blow. Anger flashing through her eyes as Cimberleigh tried to throw another punch, but before it could make contact with her target, Bracewell released her trapped hand and jumped to the side. This left Cimberleigh confused, but before she could do anything, she grunted as Vixen hit her from behind, both of them toppling to the ground.

Lying on her back on the Huntsclan machine, Bouknight could only moan in pain as blood pooled out from her wound, the grinning Carmack arriving to watch her. "I...I think it ends here..." Bouknight managed.

"Yes." Carmack said. "It does. You were never meant to make it out of here." He continued as he preached down, putting his index claw on the button that would start up the machine. "Just be glad that you made it this far." Then, he pressed the button.

Taking a step back, Carmack watched as Bouknight slowly got to her feet as, from up above, the machine came to life. Instead of shooting down a beam that would transport her away, the machine shot down green "lightening", which made Bouknight scream in pain as it hit her, attacking her entire body.

Watching her suffer, Carmack smirked. "It's over." He told her.

"Yes." Bouknight managed, despite the pain she was in, her body already starting to blacken. With her remaining strength, she managed to reach out and grab Carmack by the shoulders, making his smirk vanish. "But it's over for you, too." Then, Carmack gasped as he was pulled up onto the machine along with Bouknight, the electricity now engulfing him, too. As a result, Carmack screamed in pain.

This got the attention of both Bracewell and Rose, who turned to see both Bouknight and Carmack trapped on the machine, both of them screaming as the green electricity charred their bodies.

"Agent Bouknight!" Rose shouted with concern.

"Agent Long, we have to help her!" Bracewell declared, taking a step forward, only to be stopped when Rose put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"There's nothing we can do." Rose said grimly. "Look." She pointed at the two dragons, who were both had severe burns (although Bouknight still had more of her natural dragon color left than Carmack).

As she continued to scream, part of Bouknight's stomach tore open, causing blackened blood to pool out. Carmack already had tears on his arms and legs, and even some small ones on his face. Finally, however, his entire front, from his belly to his chest, split open, blackened blood spilling out. This silenced Carmack's screaming; now he merely moaned as blackened blood flowed out of his open mouth. Then, he fell back off of the machine and onto the floor.

"We can't save her." Rose said. "But we can save the girls. Come on! Think of what Bouknight would want. She'd want us to save those girls before we saved her."

"You're right, Agent Long." Bracewell said softly. Reluctantly, he turned around with Rose and ran for the exit of the room.

Bouknight continued to scream and char under the effects of the machine. The platform that she was standing on then began to glow with bright green plasma. Within seconds, Bouknight sank into the plasma as if it were water, her ashes spraying out of the green plasma.

Even though Bouknight and Carmack had been eliminated, the green electricity still stayed. Seconds later, the entire machine started to spark, the sparking caused from exerting too much of its power.

Not knowing of the "malfunctioning" machine, both Vixen and Cimberleigh got to their feet, staring at the exit to the room.

"They're gone!" Cimberleigh noted.

"I can see that." Vixen narrowed her eyes. "And if we don't catch them, we're going to be killed for our failure."

By this time, the entire machine in the back of the room was sparking, having overloaded. With no power left, the machine exploded. Gasping as they heard the explosion, both Vixen and Cimberleigh turned around to see the flames coming toward them. Even with their dragon powers and the dark magic that had consumed them, they were powerless. The flames came into contact with them within seconds, engulfing and incinerating them both as the entire room went up in flames.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, at Kagiso's house, the entire Council (minus Holly and Dingane) sat at the kitchen table. "I wonder what's taking so long." Agata spoke up. "You don't think that something happened, do you?"

"What could have happened, Councilor?" Yara asked.

At that moment, the door to the kitchen swung open and Kagiso panted as she ran into the room. "Councilors, you have to come quick!" The Dark Byzantium-colored dragon exclaimed as she reached the table, all of the Councilors turning their heads to the side.

"Has something happened?" Asil asked.

"It's horrible!" Kagiso lied. "Dingane has stabbed Councilor Jennings!"

"What?!" The entire Council exclaimed in unison, all getting to their feet.

"I...I..." Kagiso pretended to stammer as she took a step back. "...I think Councilor Jennings might be dead."

"Where's Dingane?" Asil asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Vander is fighting him."

LINE BREAK

In the hall that Holly was lying in, Vander and Dingane were fighting. With a grunt, Vander tried to swipe at Dingane, but Dingane managed to duck and then rammed himself into Vander, grabbing him by the hands and starting to wrestle with him.

"Why?!" Dingane demanded angrily. "Why did you attack Councilor Jennings?!"

"I didn't." Vander told him as he fought back. "It was Kagiso."

"Then why did she attack Councilor Jennings?!"

"Because she learned the truth." Vander replied before he let go of Dingane's hands and jumped back, slamming his tail into Dingane. Dingane grunted as he was thrown back, slamming against the wall across the hall. Groaning, he slid down into a sitting position, just as Kagiso and the also dragon-formed Council members turned around the corner and stopped in the hall.

They all watched as Vander walked up to Dingane, and just as Dingane lifted his head up, wrapped his tail around his neck.

"Should I kill him?" Vander asked as he turned his head to the side.

Kagiso and Asil responded to Vander at the exact same time, the two of them giving completely different answers; while Asil responded with a "No!", Kagiso responded with a "Yes!"

"I'll kill him." Vander said as he turned his head back to normal.

"No!" Asil ordered, but before Vander could do anything, Dingane opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which made Vander grunt as he was thrown across the room. Quickly, Dingane got to his feet and turned to face the rest of the Council.

"Councilors, you-" Dingane started, but he was cut off by Agata.

"How could you attack her?!" Agata demanded angrily.

"What? No!" Dingane's eyes widened in horror. "No, I didn't attack her! You've got to make sure if she's okay."

"Oh, then do you mind telling us who attacked Councilor Jennings, then?" Yara asked sarcastically, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"It was Kagiso!" Dingane said. "Vander told me himself! Listen, I did just what you told me to do, Councilor Asil. I came to get Councilor Jennings. I found her on the ground with Kagiso and Vander over her."

"He's lying." Kagiso said, crossing her scaly arms. "He came in here and then stabbed her. He tried to ki-"

However, before she could finish, Dingane roared with rage and flew forward, slamming into her against the wall. With Kagiso sitting against the wall, the furious Dingane sat on his knees and wrapped his clawed hands around her neck.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" He screamed in her face. "TELL THEM THE TRUTH, OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

At that moment, Asil wrapped his tail around Dingane's neck, forcing him up on his feet and allowing Asil to pin Dingane's arms behind his back.

Smiling, Kagiso found herself being pulled to her feet by Councilor Agata. "Thank you, Cou-Hey!" Kagiso's act of thanks turned into a protest as Agata quickly pinned her arms behind her back. "Wh...What are you doing?"

"At the moment..." Yara said. "...We can't trust any of you. You both tell different stories. Which one can we trust?"

"Ask Vander." Kagiso smiled. "He'll tell you."

"That's the plan." Asil said before he turned his head to the side so he could look at Councilor Yara. "Councilor, get Vander."

Without a word, Yara did as she was told, turning to fetch Vander. However, as she passed by Holly, she gasped as Holly suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. Quickly turning to the side, Yara looked down to see Holly moan and slowly open her eyes.

"Councilor Jennings!" Yara smiled with relief. "You're alive!"

"It appears so." Holly croaked.

"Councilor, who did this to you?" Yara asked. "Was it Dingane?"

Holly's face reacted with disgust and horror. "No!" She declared with all of her strength.

"It...It wasn't?" Yara asked. "Dingane was telling the truth?"

"Yes." Holly said softly. "He was even right the whole time. It was Kagiso. Everything was Kagiso's doing. She sent Dingane the Evil Eye. She tried to kill me. She even got Vander to re-write that letter for her."

Asil had his head turned to the side as he listened to Holly. Releasing Dingane's arms and allowing Dingane to step away, Asil turned his head back to normal to look at the scowling Kagiso.

"Why?" Asil asked angrily. "Why would you do such a thing? We all thought better of you. We trusted you with this responsibility!"

"Yes, while you gave Dingane the position of ultimate power!" Kagiso said bitterly. "He gets to be a Councilor and practically co-rule the Magical World because you deemed him unsuitable as magical protector."

"Clearly, we were wrong." Asil said. "It's you that doesn't deserve the position."

"You think I wanted it?!" Kagiso retorted. "You think I care about all the magical creatures here in South Africa?!" She scoffed. "All an act! I could care less if this country fell off the face of the Earth!"

"Why did you send me the Evil Eye?" Dingane demanded.

"Because I wanted you off the Council." Kagiso confessed. "If they thought that you had gone crazy, then they either would have kicked you off or just plain killed you."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Cherri, in her dragon form, and Jake III watched as four dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents formed a square around the dragon-formed Vander and Kagiso, who were both now prisoners, their hands shackled in front, their ankles also shackled together with the chain length long enough for them to be able to walk. Both Cherri and Jake turned to watch as Kagiso and Vander were led passed them.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Cherri replied, just as the dragon-formed Sillian stepped into view, leading another four dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents, who were carrying Holly on a makeshift stretcher. "Oh my God." Cherri's eyes widened.

"Sillian, what happened?" Jake asked.

"She was stabbed." Sillian said, turning his head to the side briefly. "She'll be okay." With that, the dragons passed them by, leaving only Dingane, Asil, Yara and Agata to step into view.

"I wonder if they'll say anything to me." Jake III wondered out loud.

Sure enough, the Councilors stopped and all slowly turned to face Jake III and Cherri. "Mr. Long..." Agata spoke up.

"You're back." Jake smiled. "Does this mean-?"

"Yes." Agata cut him off. "As soon as we can, we will see how much progress you have made."

"How soon is that?" Jake asked.

"How about this?" Yara asked. "We'll give you a definite date by the time tomorrow is out."

"How does that sound?" Asil asked.

"Perfect." Jake III smiled.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Hennessey finished tying a bola rope that she had found on the weapon wall around the wrists of Creed and Mrs. Jennings, tying them together. Releasing the bola, Hennessey allowed their hands to fall to the floor.

Groaning, Hennessey got to her feet and turned around, just in time to see Rosie and Noelia waking up. Moaning, the two girls lifted their heads up.

"Are you okay?" Hennessey asked as she hurried over to them. As soon as she reached the two girls, she knelt down and helped them to their feet.

"Thank you." Noelia said as the three of them parted hands, she and Rosie having gotten to their feet. "Those two dragons?"

"They're still out cold." Hennessey replied. "I tied them together, just to be safe. But if they wake up, there'll be trouble."

"We should go." Noelia said.

"But your friends aren't awake." Hennessey said. "You're not going to leave them...are you?"

"Of course not." Noelia said. "We should wake them up."

Nodding in agreement, Hennessey took a step back before she turned and stared at Mrs. Jennings and Creed, who were still out cold.

"Hey, what's-your-name?" Rosie spoke up, accompanied by the sounds of moaning girls. Turning back around, Hennessey could see that Essence, Patience and Lucero were all slowly getting to their feet, now awake.

"Good." Hennessey said.

"How long were we out?" Essence asked.

"And what are you doing here?" Lucero pointed at Hennessey.

"Agent Long sent me to protect you." Hennessey answered. "All of you fell down here, and before they could finish you all off, I knocked them out."

"They're still out?" Lucero asked.

"Yes." Hennessey replied. "Listen up, because this is what I want you to do while they're still out cold. Fly out of here. All of you. Get to a hiding place where you're sure you won't be able to be found."

"What about you?" Patience asked.

"I'll be here for when these two wake up." Hennessey crossed her scaly arms.

"Already awake." Came the sound of Mrs. Jennings' voice from behind. Hennessey barely had time to react before the bola hit her from behind and wound around her neck, starting to strangle her as Rosie and her friends could only watch in shock.

"Get!" Hennessey managed before she grunted, Mrs. Jennings' tail slamming her down onto the floor.

"I think we should listen." Patience said before she flapped her wings, flying up through the hole.

Snarling, Mrs. Jennings lunged for the remaining girls, but before she could reach them, they all flapped their wings and flew up and out of the weapon room, two at a time, Rosie and Noelia first, and then Essence and Lucero.

Turning around, Mrs. Jennings watched them fly away with a look of anger. However, before she could go after them, she grunted as Hennessey tackled her, slamming her into the wall. Taking a step back as Mrs. Jennings slid to the floor, Hennessey managed to reach up to her neck and pull away the bola rope.

Hennessey wrapped her tail around Mrs. Jennings' neck and grunted as she managed to pull her up off of the ground and throw her across the room. Mrs. Jennings grunted as she hit the wall and slid to the ground, once again right next to the still unconscious Creed.

Breathing heavily, Hennessey turned around and watched as Mrs. Jennings slowly got to her feet. Sneering, Mrs. Jennings opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, Hennessey countering the attack by doing the exact same thing.

The torrents hit each other seconds later, and for a few moments, the flames just moved back and forth, no fire overpowering the other.

Finally, Mrs. Jennings blew harder, and her fire completely overpowered Hennessey's. Closing her mouth, Hennessey was hit by the flames and slammed against the wall, slumping to the ground.

Closing her mouth, Mrs. Jennings tried to catch her breath as she turned around and faced the wall, looking at several green shurikens. As Mrs. Jennings started to collect them, Hennessey grunted as she slowly got to her feet.

Holding five shurikens in her clawed hands, Mrs. Jennings smirked as she heard Hennessey's grunts. "You're weakened. You're tired." She said. "It's almost over. Are you ready to die?"

Taking a deep breath, Hennessey answered bravely: "Not today and not by your claws."

Mrs. Jennings chuckled. "You might be surprised." She said. "You may never even see it coming."

Then, with a grunt, Mrs. Jennings spun around and threw one of the shurikens. Acting quickly, Hennessey managed to slap the shuriken away with the back of her hand as it got close enough. About five seconds later, she did the same again, only with her other hand as Mrs. Jennings threw the second one.

"How about this?" Mrs. Jennings challenged before she threw the third and fourth shurikens at the same time.

Reacting quickly, Hennessey jumped up into the air and spun around, managing to throw the first one back with a lash from her tail, but her tail missed the second one, which planted itself into her upper back, making Hennessey scream in pain.

"One left..." Mrs. Jennings said as she held up the final shuriken. "...What's it going to be, Agent?" She smirked, watching as the panting Hennessey lowered herself onto the ground, slowly turning to face her.

"You're tired." Mrs. Jennings mocked. "You're weak and now you're wounded. I'll give you a choice: end the fight now and die painlessly, or keep fighting and have your death be drawn out and painful. Your call."

Hennessey said nothing until she had caught her breath. Then, she spoke: "It'll take more than two of those things to put me down." Then, she grunted as she pushed herself forward, charging for her enemy.

Grunting, Mrs. Jennings threw the shuriken. Hennessey did nothing to block it, and as a result, the shuriken hit her in the chest, but still, she kept running until she reached Mrs. Jennings, pinning her against the wall.

"My..." Mrs. Jennings smiled as she stared at the glaring Hennessey's, whose lips were trembling. "...You really showed me. You were right. I did need a lot more than two shurikens to kill you. I guess now I'm going to pay with my life."

Hennessey tried to respond, but once she opened her mouth, all she did was spit up blood.

"Oh, my..." Mrs. Jennings' smile widened. "...Or...perhaps you were wrong all along. I think you learned a very valuable, final lesson today, Agent. Don't tell somebody something that just isn't true."

Hennessey could only watch as Mrs. Jennings reached up and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her clawed hands away from her. Picking Hennessey up by her armpits, Mrs. Jennings flew up into the air, taking Hennessey with her.

"Goodbye, Agent." Mrs. Jennings said after they stopped flying upward. With a grunt, Mrs. Jennings tossed Hennessey away, Hennessey falling to the ground, which she hit with a thud.

Looking down, Mrs. Jennings smiled as she saw Hennessey lying dead on the floor, blood pooling out over the floor from her back.

"If you'll excuse me, Agent..." Even though Hennessey was dead, Mrs. Jennings still mocked her. "...I have some girls from the future to exterminate."

Lifting her head back up, she flew up through the hole in the ceiling, starting to give chase to Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Twelve: My Heart To Slay Part 1

April had arrived, and on the Island of Draco, Haley, Councilor Asil, Councilor Agata and Councilor Yara, all in their dragon forms, were watching as Jake III faced off with the dragon-formed Cherri. "Anytime you are ready, Mr. Long." Councilor Asil cued.

Jake took a deep breath before he started to charge for Cherri, Cherri doing the same. As soon as they reached each other, Jake grunted and jumped up into the air, flipping over Cherri. Landing on his feet, he grunted as he landed on his hands, kicking Cherri off of her feet and making her fall to the ground.

However, Cherri wasn't going to stay down. Wrapping her tail around Jake's waist, she threw him back, making him grunt as he was pulled off of his feet.

The entire Council, plus Haley, watched with interest as Jake hit the ground with another grunt, rolling across the grass before he came to a stop.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?" Haley asked with worry.

"Wait and see if he gets up, Dragon Harris." Was Yara's response. Sure enough, Jake III groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "See?" Yara smiled. "He is doing just fine."

"Yes, but maybe you should make the rules a little stricter." Haley suggested. "You don't want them both getting hurt."

"It'll be up to each of them to protect themselves, Dragon Harris." Yara said. "That's what this is all about. We want to see what Dragon Solorio has taught him and how he has learned to use it to his advantage."

Haley and the Council continued to watch as Cherri and Jake III charged at each other. With a grunt, Cherri tried to swipe at Jake, but Jake managed to jump back. Grunting, Jake tried to kick Cherri, but Cherri managed to slap his foot away. This caused Jake to spin in the air, but when he came back to the ground, he was able to safely land.

"How long do you plan on letting this go?" Haley asked as she and the rest of the Council continued to watch.

"Until one or the other is victorious." Asil replied.

"Hopefully..." Yara added. "...It will be Mr. Long."

Cherri opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire as Jake III tried to charge at her. Jake was able to avoid the flames, running alongside them. Seeing this, Cherri closed her mouth and grunted, spinning around and lashing out with her tail.

Her attack missed and Jake III was able to jump up and slam into Cherri as she turned back around. She grunted as she fell back onto the grass, Jake III on top of her.

As Cherri panted, trying to catch her breath, Jake put his foot on her chest, keeping her down. "I win." Jake III said with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Yes." Cherri said, trying to give him a hurt puppy-dog look. "You just beat up an eighty-year old dragon. You must feel pretty good about yourself."

"Mr. Long!" Came the sound of Asil's voice, making Jake look up and turn his head to the side, seeing Asil, Agata, Yara and Haley all walking towards him.

"So, how was that?" Jake III asked with a smile on his face, turning to face them and taking his foot off of Cherri's chest. "Did I do a good job?"

"Very impressive." Asil said. "You have indeed surpassed your master."

"Without a doubt, it would be useless for you to keep training with Dragon Solorio." Councilor Agata said.

"Yep, he's too good for me!" Cherri, still lying on the ground, smirked.

"Does this mean that I am done with training?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Well..." Asil stalled.

"If that's the case, then where do we go from here?" Jake continued. "I'm trying to remember if we ever talked about this before I started training with Cherri. Did we ever agree on what would become of me?"

"Jake..." Haley tried, but Jake kept going on.

"Personally, I want to-" Jake said, but he was stopped by Councilor Agata.

"Perhaps you are in need of a new master." Agata suggested. "You have surpassed Dragon Solorio, and now, perhaps you need a new master so you can continue training."

"But...don't you think I'm good?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Asil told him. "For a human, you are very talented. Dragon Solorio trained you well. However, there is always room for more growth."

"I...I...I think I've done well." Jake told them. "I think I'm good enough to move on to the next level. I'd...I'd like to become a Dragon Council Agent. My grandmother was one before she became a dragon. So, why can't I?"

"Your grandmother had years of training in the Huntsclan." Yara said. "I am sorry, Mr. Long, but you are nowhere near the same level of skill that your grandmother was at when she was made a Dragon Council Agent."

"What are you saying?" Jake asked.

"You have a choice, Mr. Long." Asil said. "You can either start a higher level of training...or we'll think of something else."

"Like what?" Jake asked defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Well, you want to serve the Magical World..." Asil said. "...And I'm certain that you can do that with the skills that you possess. How...How about an assistant to a Dragon Council Agent?" He finished with a small smile.

Jake III's response could be heard throughout the entire Island: "WHAT?!"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the cafeteria, Lin-Lin was sitting alone at a table, putting a spoon of food into her mouth. She was unaware that Jake III was entering the room, a scowl on his face. As Lin-Lin took another bit of food, she could see Jake III angrily passing by her table.

"Wow..." Lin-Lin said, putting down her spoon. "...For once you look angrier than I do."

Stopping in his tracks, Jake turned around, glaring at her. Seeing the glare, Lin-Lin responded: "You want to sit down?"

"Sure." Jake said, letting his angry face loosen up before he started to walk over to the table. As soon as he reached the table, he sat down.

"Look..." Lin-Lin said. "...You offered me understanding back when we had our date. I feel I should return it. So...what's wrong?"

"I finally got the Council to see my progress." Jake III mumbled.

"That's a bad thing?" Lin-Lin asked. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I didn't want it to end like this, though."

"What happened?"

"The Council was impressed." Jake explained, crossing his arms. "They just weren't as impressed as I had hoped they would be. I wanted them to tell me that I didn't need any more training. I wanted them to tell me that I could become a Dragon Council Agent or something else of the sort. They didn't."

"What did they tell you?"

"I need more training." Jake replied, lowering his arms and putting his hands on the table. "That's not the worst part, though. My ultimatum is to become an assistant to a Dragon Council Agent."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Jake III put his chin in his open palm. "I don't know how things could get any worse."

LINE BREAK

That night, at the prison where Melissa was being held, she was lying on her stomach, still trussed up in the green straps. Around her wrist was the watch that had been given to her by the Council, the time ticking down to her time of death. _**18 hours, 57 minutes, 12 seconds**_.

As the door to her cell opened, the dragon-formed and cloak-clad Dr. Loucas stepping in, Melissa moaned as she weakly turned her attention to the door, watching as Loucas turned and closed it so that it was open only a crack.

"Doctor..." Melissa moaned, but it only came out as a hoarse croak.

"Shh..." Loucas said as he turned to face her, revealing that he held her syringe in his clawed hand. "...It's alright, Melissa." He said, starting to walk over to her.

As soon as Loucas reached her, he crouched down and sat on his knees, looking at the time left on Melissa's watch.

"Okay, Melissa..." He told her softly. "...It's almost over. After tomorrow afternoon, you'll be in a better place."

"H...H...How much time do I have?" Melissa croaked.

"18 hours." Loucas said. "Look, Melissa. Tomorrow is my day off. If you'd like, I can spend tomorrow with you. I can make sure that you won't be alone when the time comes."

"That's...That's not going to help."

"It all depends on what you need help with." Loucas told her. "I'm offering emotional support. Or do you want to die all alone in this cell?"

"No." Melissa replied softly.

"Then do you want me to stay with you?" Dr. Loucas asked.

"Okay." Melissa replied softly.

Dr. Loucas smiled. "Then I'll stay." He told her. "As for now, though, I need to give you your shot."

"I don't understand how that'll help." Melissa replied. "I'm going to die tomorrow, anyway."

"You might be right." Loucas replied. "Of course, I feel it would be the humane thing to do." Then, he put the needle into her arm and gave her the shot. "It's the last one you'll ever need." Loucas told her as he pulled the needle out.

Groaning, Melissa managed to roll over onto her back. "You okay?" Dr. Loucas asked.

"Uncomfortable..." Melissa moaned.

"I...don't know how to help you with that." Loucas told her.

"You could untie me." Melissa suggested. "I don't want to die like this."

"I don't think prison staff would like that very much." Loucas told her.

"Do you really think I'm going to do anything?" Melissa asked him. "What do I have to gain? Eighteen hours left to live?! There's nothing for me to do."

Dr. Loucas thought about this for a few moments before he finally sighed. "Alright." He agreed with a small nod. "Roll over onto your belly."

"Thank you." Melissa said with a small, sad smile before she managed to roll over onto her stomach. Sighing again, Dr. Loucas reached down and started to free Melissa from the straps that bound her.

A few moments later, Dr. Loucas got up to his feet and stepped back, the now freed Melissa sitting up onto her knees. Groaning, Melissa slowly got to her feet. Then, she turned to see that Dr. Loucas had his back to her.

"Thank you." She repeated before she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

Loucas' ear twitched as he heard the sounds of the transformation. Turning around, his eyes widened as he saw Melissa, in her dragon form, walking over to him. "Wh...What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Sorry, Doctor." She said softly before she lunged her clawed hand forward and impaled him in the chest, making him drop the syringe to the floor. Dr. Loucas then cried out in pain as Melissa pulled her clawed hand out of his chest, holding his heart.

After sputtering and gasping for a few seconds, Dr. Loucas lifelessly fell to the side, landing in the ground. After Dr. Loucas hit the ground, Melissa dropped his heart and dropped down onto her knees.

A few moments later, the door to Melissa's cell opened and Melissa, wearing Dr. Loucas' cloak (with the hood pulled up) stepped out. Turning around to look back into the prison, she could see the still dragon-formed Dr. Loucas lying lifelessly on his belly, sloppily bound with the green straps that had held Melissa.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Melissa said softly before she closed the cell door all the way.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Jake III sat at a table in the cafeteria across from the human-formed Cherri, a scowl on his face. "Still in a bad mood?" Cherri asked.

"I don't see how I can be in a good mood." Was Jake III's answer. "Both of the options that the Council gave me were awful."

"Which one was worse?" Cherri asked.

"Probably working as an assistant for a Dragon Council Agent."

"Okay then." Cherri smiled. "I think that answers your problem."

"But then I'd be assigned a new master."

"Aw..." Cherri's smile widened. "...I'm touched that you care that much about me." There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Then, she gave Jake a serious look. "Jake, listen to me." She continued. "You getting a new master could be a good thing. He...or she...could teach you things that I can't."

"Yeah, but I was hoping that this was going to be all the training I needed."

"And you were planning on going to the police academy?" Cherri mumbled, making Jake's eyes widen as he faintly heard her.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cherri lied. "Jake, I thought this was something you really wanted."

"It is!"

"Well, you have to put hard work into things you really want." Cherri said. "Believe me, you've worked hard. You've worked very hard."

"I know I have." Jake III crossed his arms. "That's why I wanted some pay-off."

"You'll get it." Cherri promised. "You just have to work harder. What the Council said about your grandmother was the truth. She had been trained since birth. That's why she was so good. Despite that, when I met her, she was going through a very difficult time. But she never gave i-okay, she kind of did. But you know what? Eventually, she pushed herself harder and overcame what the cruel side of life dealt her. You know what happened to her after that?"

"Yes." Jake replied.

"She got her job back and she kept it up for almost six decades." Cherri smiled.

"What's the point of you telling me this?" Jake asked in a confused tone. "Grandma Rose already told me all about her time with you, Savannah and your friends."

"I was just trying to compare your situation to someone who you admire." Cherri said before she shrugged. "I probably failed. Look, the point is that I think you should go with the new master."

"You really think so?" Jake III asked softly.

"You worked this hard." Cherri told him. "Don't stop now."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Melissa, still clad in Dr. Loucas' cloak, arrived at the island. However, she kept flying over the island, choosing not to land until she chose a building to hide behind. As soon as she chose the building, she dove down, and within seconds, she landed safely behind a building.

Breathing heavily, Melissa lifted her wrist up and looked down at her watch. _**3 hours, 2 minutes, 11 seconds**_.

"I'm running out of time..." Melissa said to herself as she lifted her head up, lowering her wrist. "...I got to find someone who can kill me. I got to find the American Dragon's grandson."

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, all of the Councilors were seated, except for Holly. When the doors were opened, Jake III stepping in, Asil, Yara, Dingane and Agata all looked up to see him walking towards them.

"Yes, Mr. Long?" Asil asked.

"Can we help you?" Yara asked.

"I...I..." Jake said as he reached the table. "...I...I thought about what you said yesterday. I thought about my choices and which one would be a better choice to make."

"And...did you choose?" Asil asked.

"I'll continue my training." Jake told them. "I'll accept a new master."

"Okay, then." Asil told him with a nod. "We'll get started on finding you a new master."

"When?" Jake III asked.

"We'll contact you once we have decided on your new master." Asil told him.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Rosie, Noelia, Lucero, Patience and Essence all flew around a corner, all panting from exhaustion, but they kept flying despite their need for rest. As she panted, Noelia turned her head to the side to look at Lucero.

"Lucero!" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you check to see if we're being followed?" Noelia asked.

"I'll do it." Essence said before she turned her head, seeing that no-one was coming after them. "We're not being followed!" Essence said happily as she turned her head back to normal.

"Yeah, for now." Patience added glumly.

Within the next few moments, the five girls were about to reach and turn around the next corner, but before they could, Rose and Agent Bracewell both turned around the corner, both heading right for the girls. Rosie, Noelia, Lucero, Patience and Essence could do nothing but gasp, as they were going far too slow to come to a safe stop. As a result, Bracewell and Rose crashed into Noelia and Rosie respectively, all four dragons crashing to the floor.

Landing on the floor, Lucero, Patience and Essence all turned and watched as the four dragons on the ground moaned. Slowly, Bracewell pushed himself up, now towering over Noelia, who was on her back. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Noelia managed a small smile. "You can get off me, though."

"Yeah." Bracewell nodded before he pushed himself all the way up.

Rosie, on the other hand, groaned in annoyance as she sat up, pushing her grandmother off of her and making Rose fall into a sitting position. "Don't ever do that again!" Rosie told her.

"Sorry." Rose said, sounding hurt.

"We're glad that you're okay." Bracewell told the girls as Rose stood up beside him.

"Yes." Rose agreed with a smile. However, as she stared at the five girls, her smile faded as she realized who was missing. Bracewell noticed too, for he asked:

"Where is Agent Hen-?"

However, before he could finish asking his question, Rose put a clawed hand on his scaly shoulder, sighing sadly. "I think it's obvious." Rose said, Bracewell turning his head to the side to look at her. "She didn't make it."

"Whoa, now!" Noelia said, holding up her clawed hands. "Let's not get carried away. We don't know that she's dead."

"Do you know where she is, then?" Bracewell asked.

"Noelia, she's dead." Rosie said.

"We don't know that!" Noelia persisted. "The last time we saw her, she was giving us time to get out of there. She was going to face-"

"Yes, Noelia." Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "That means she's dead."

"Noelia, she's right." Rose said, putting an end to the debate. "I don't think she made it."

"Wait, what about that other dragon?" Lucero asked.

"Agent Bouknight?" Bracewell asked.

"Yeah." Lucero replied.

"She didn't make it." Rose replied. "We actually saw her die."

"So, what now?" Essence asked nervously.

"We're going to find a place to hide you." Rose answered. "It'll be a room where Mrs. Jennings and her remaining minions won't be able to find you. You'll hide there until you can be sent back to your proper time."

"What will you do?" Patience asked.

"Agent Bracewell and I..." Rose once again put her clawed hand on Bracewell's shoulder. "...Are going to finish what was started."

"Okay, but what if they do manage to find us?" Lucero asked.

"If we're fighting..." Bracewell said. "...Then that shouldn't happen."

"But if it does..." Rose added. "You're going to have to lock yourselves in that place somehow. Make it, so that, even if you are found, they still won't be able to get you. Now, let's go." She finished before she turned around and started to walk away, Bracewell doing the same, following her along with Rosie and her friends.

Seconds later, they all turned back around the corner that Bracewell and Rose had come from, but they froze when they saw that Affendi was standing in the hallway, staring at them, a very angry look on his face.

"We can take him altogether." Bracewell said.

"Or..." Patience suggested as she started to turn around. "...We could just run aw-" However, she stopped and gasped when she saw that they were surrounded by shade demons. Mrs. Jennings, with her arms crossed, and Creed were standing behind the group. Mrs. Jennings chuckled. "We're done for." Patience concluded.

"Did you really believe that you could make it out of here with your lives?" Mrs. Jennings asked.

"Agent Long..." Bracewell said softly, turning his head to the side.

"Yeah?" Rose whispered back.

"I have an idea."

"I'd like to hear it."

"You get the girls out of here." Bracewell said, turning his head back to normal. "I'll stay and take them on."

"Huh?!" Rose's eyes widened in shock, but before she could react in any other way, Agent Bracewell flapped his wings and flew into the air.

"Stop him!" Mrs. Jennings ordered, pointing up at Bracewell. However, before the shade demons could react, Bracewell spun around in a circle, blowing out a torrent of fire, which hit each of the shade demons, making them all disappear into thin air.

As soon as he was finished, Bracewell set his eyes on Affendi. "Go, now!" He told Rose before he dove down, slamming into Affendi and making him fall to the floor.

Quickly, Rose turned around and forced her way through Rosie and her friends, approaching both Mrs. Jennings and Creed, both too shocked to move. Each of them grunted as Rose slammed her tail into them, throwing them back.

"Alright, come on." Rose said before she flapped her wings, lifting up into the air. Quickly, Rose then turned around the corner, leaving Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero to all run around the corner and go after her. As soon as the five girls had gained enough speed, they all jumped up and started to flap their wings, following Rose.

Groaning, both Mrs. Jennings and Creed slowly pushed themselves up. Lifting her head up, Mrs. Jennings could see Agent Bracewell lifting Affendi up and slamming him against the wall.

Growling with anger, Mrs. Jennings grabbed Creed by his arm and dragged him to his feet as she quickly stood. Growling again, she turned him to the side so that they both were watching as Rose, Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero flew away.

"Go after them!" Mrs. Jennings ordered angrily. Nodding once, Creed flapped his wings and started to follow Rose and the others.

With Creed gone, Mrs. Jennings turned back and watched as Bracewell pulled Affendi away from the wall and turned him around, slamming him into the other wall. However, Affendi just smiled as Bracewell held him in place.

"You think that's funny?" Bracewell asked. "You think it's funny that I'm kicking the s-?" However, before he could finish, he grunted as Mrs. Jennings slammed into him from the side, throwing him away from Affendi, who was now free to step away from the wall.

Turning, he watched as Mrs. Jennings had the Dragon Council Agent in an arm-lock. Kneeing Bracewell in the back, making him cry out in pain, Mrs. Jennings ordered her minion: "Finish him! Finish him now!"

"Gladly." Affendi replied before he started to charge.

Yet, before Affendi could reach Bracewell, Bracewell grunted as he managed to jump up and flip over Mrs. Jennings, leaving Mrs. Jennings shocked as Bracewell landed behind her. Quickly, Bracewell grabbed Mrs. Jennings' head, with every intent to snap her neck right there and then, but before he could do the deed, Mrs. Jennings elbowed him in the stomach.

Grunting, Agent Bracewell released Mrs. Jennings' head and stumbled back. Having the perfect opportunity, Mrs. Jennings clasped her clawed hands together and spun around, swinging her hands up, hitting Bracewell in the chin. With a grunt, he was thrown off of his feet and landed on his back, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Mrs. Jennings waited for Affendi to reach her side. "I'll finish him." Mrs. Jennings declared before she started to walk forward. Affendi watched as Mrs. Jennings walked around Bracewell's unconscious form, finally reaching his head.

As soon as she reached him, Mrs. Jennings put the tip of her toes to the side of Bracewell's left ear. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Jennings then slowly lifted her foot up and hovered it over Bracewell's ear for about three seconds. Then, she brought it down on his ear as hard as she could.

BLACKOUT

On the Island of Draco, that night, Jake angrily pounded on the door to Holly's room. Suddenly, Holly opened the door, making the former American Dragon take a step back.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Are...Are you relaxing?" Jake asked, shocked.

Holly smiled. "I don't get to do it very often." She said. "You should try and do it more often, as well."

"Yo, I don't know how I can when my wife is in Hong Kong!"

"She has Agents." Holly said. "Very skilled Agents."

"Yeah, but-"

"Agent Oquendo, Agent Zajicek, Agent Czeberwinski and Agent Schober teleported back here not that long ago." Holly tried to calm him down. "That's the last we heard from them. Other than Kiew Fa, and possibly her husband, being dead, everything is fine. They are safe."

"Holly, I'm still worried."

"I'll tell you what." Holly offered. "If we haven't heard back from Rose in another two hours, then I will personally send you and several Agents up there to check it out. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess..." Jake relented, even though he didn't sound very happy.

"Okay, then." Holly smiled. "Now, do me a favor...and try to relax for now."

LINE BREAK

 _ **0 Hours, 39 minutes, 56 seconds**_. Back in 2085, this was now the time that Melissa found that she had when she looked down at her watch. With sweat all over her now un-hooded face, Melissa breathed heavily as he lifted her head up.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked as she turned around the corner of a building. "What am I gonna do? If I don't find that kid, I'm gonna die painfully. But I've spent two hours looking for him! My time's running out! How can I find him in such little time?"

Then, she suddenly froze as a thought occurred to her. "The Dragon Council." She whispered. "They could help me find him!"

Smiling with relief, Melissa started to walk forward, but then she froze and her eyes widened, her smile vanishing as she realized that there was a serious flaw in her plan.

"No, you're an escaped murderer, Melissa!" She said to herself. "They wouldn't lead you to that Long kid so he can kill you quick and painlessly. They-They'd capture you and make you sit there until your time has run out. You-You'd need some reassurance. But where? Where could you find the reassurance that you need?"

At that moment, a Podao flew into view, the blade of the weapon planting into the grass just a foot or two away from Melissa.

As Melissa stared in surprise, she watched as a fourteen year-old Carolina Blue-colored dragon with a dark blue-colored head and long red hair flew into view. As the dragon landed to retrieve her weapon, Melissa recognized her as a Dragon Council Agent-In-Training. Melissa smiled as she quickly formed an idea in her head. She knew how she was going to get the Council to bring her to the first American Dragon's grandson.

"Hello, young one." Melissa said kindly as she walked up to the dragon, who managed to pull her Podao out of the grass.

"Hello." The dragon said politely, but also nervously.

"Are you...alone?" Melissa asked her.

"Um...no..." The female dragon replied.

"Gussie!" Came an older female's voice from behind, a dragon-formed Dragon Council Agent, the young dragon's master, landing behind her pupil. "Gussie, did you get it?"

"Yes, Master!" The younger dragon, Gussie, said as she turned her head to the side, only to gasp and turn her head back to normal as Melissa snatched the Podao from her and flapped her wings, flying over Gussie's head.

"Hey, what ar-?" The dragon master asked, just as Melissa landed and swung the blade of the Podao up, slicing the dragon master up her belly. As the dragon master stood there in shock, Melissa dropped the weapon and reached out, digging her claws into the side of the dragon master's chest.

As Gussie saw this, she screamed in terror, but when Melissa pulled the dragon master's heart out, Gussie screamed again.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Jake III and Cherri, who was in her human form, were walking along the island. "It's done." Jake III told her. "I'm getting a new master."

"Getting?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah." Jake III put his hands into his pockets. "The Council hasn't assigned me one yet."

"Oh." Cherri replied. "Well, I still think this will be good for you. You can now learn so much more. You can learn things that I would never be capable of teaching you."

"Hmm..."

"So, when are you going to be getting this new master?" Cherri asked.

"I don't-"

However, before Jake III could finish, he and Cherri both froze as they heard the sound of Councilor Dingane's voice from behind them: "Mr. Long!"

Together, both Cherri and Jake III turned around to see Councilor Dingane's smiling face as he walked up to them. "May I have a word with you?"

"Um, sure." Jake III replied. "What about?"

"Oh, not here." Dingane said as he reached the two. "Please, follow me."

"Why?" Jake III asked.

"Mr. Long..." Dingane's smile widened. "...I know it was quicker than you expected it to be, but...we have found you a new Dragon Master."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Thirteen: My Heart To Slay Part 2

Melissa took the shackles off of the belt that was around the waist of the Dragon Master she had just killed. Straightening up, Melissa turned to face Gussie, who was shaking in fear. "I'm not going to kill you." Melissa said as she started to walk over to the younger dragon.

Swallowing hard, Gussie tried to act brave. Taking a deep breath, the younger dragon took a fighting stance. "Of course you're not." She said. "Because I'm going to fight you...and win."

"Oh please." Melissa rolled her eyes before she looked down at her watch. "I don't have time for this!" She exclaimed as she looked back up at the younger dragon.

Opening her mouth, Melissa blew out a large torrent of fire. To avoid it, Gussie jumped to the side, only to grunt as Melissa slammed her tail into her chest, having flown up to her as she jumped out of the way. Gussie grunted again as she landed on her back, reverting to her human form.

"Alright, now is this game of yours over?" Melissa asked impatiently. "I told you that I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what are you going to do?" Gussie asked as she got to her feet.

Not answering, Melissa shot her tail out and wrapped it around Gussie's neck, making Gussie gasp as she was pulled forward, being forced to pass by Melissa herself as Melissa turned around and pulled Gussie's hands behind her back, binding her hands together with the shackles.

"Alright, now listen up." Melissa said as she put her clawed hands on Gussie's shoulders. "Whatever you do, do not transform into a dragon. If you do that..." She told her terrified captive. "...Then you will give me no choice but to kill you. Believe me when I say that you're no good to me dead."

"Wh...What are you going to do with me?"

"We're going to go see the Dragon Council." Melissa told her as she started to walk Gussie forward.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, the doors to the Main Hall were opened, both Dingane and Jake III walking in. As he followed Dingane, Jake III could see Councilors Asil, Agata and Yara standing beside a dragon that had an Army Green-color, with orange lines on his legs, red lines on his right arm and black lines on his left arm. When the dragon saw Jake, he smiled warmly.

"Mr. Long..." Asil said as Jake III and Dingane came to a stop. "...Are you ready to meet your new master?"

"Sure." Was Jake III's response.

"Meet Agent McClellan." Asil said. "He is your new master."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In 2033, Rose, Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Lucero and Essence all were panting from exhaustion as they turned around a corner, continuing on. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Lucero asked, talking about Bracewell.

"I hope so." Was Rose's response.

"Where exactly are we going?" Patience asked.

"We're not going to just hide, are we?" Noelia asked.

"No." Was Rose's reply. "No, that's out of the question now. Our situation has changed. Now, we just get the hell out of here. We're not going to stop flying until exit this place and get far enough away."

"Do you know how much time we have left?" Noelia asked, turning her head to the side.

"Does it look like I have a watch right now?" Rose snapped.

"You're right." Noelia relented, turning her head back to normal. "We'll know when it's time. Essence." She turned her head back to the side again. "Essence, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Essence asked, turning her head to the side.

"See if we're being followed." Noelia said.

"We probably are." Rose said.

"Okay, Noelia." Essence replied before she looked back, seeing that there was nobody following them. "Um, no." Essence smiled with relief. "Right now, there isn't-" However, before she could finish, she stopped in her tracks as Creed turned around the corner, flying after them.

"N...Never mind." Essence said as she turned her head back to normal. "I think we should hurry up and get out of here."

As he flew after them, Creed watched as Rose and the others all started to speed up. Effortlessly starting to glow red, Creed summoned five doppelgangers of himself. "Go and kill the young ones!" Creed ordered as he pointed at his escaping targets. "The oldest one is mine!"

Without saying anything, the five doppelgangers all sped ahead. Essence was watching this happen with wide eyes. "We've got doppelgangers to deal with!" Essence declared before she turned her head back to normal.

Quickly, Rose and the others turned around a corner, but as she turned, Essence gasped and then screamed as a doppelganger's tail snagged her ankle and pulled her back around the corner. "We lost Essence!" Noelia was distraught.

"Are they going to kill her?" Patience asked.

"What do you think?!" Noelia shot back.

"Okay, okay!" Rose said, holding up her clawed hands. "Just keep going. Try and find a way out of here. I'll go back and help your friend."

"But what about-?" Noelia started, turning her head to the side, but before she could finish, Rose fell back. Landing on the floor, Rose turned around as Creed's doppelgangers all passed by her. Scowling, Rose watched as Creed landed right in front of her.

"Where's the girl?" Rose asked.

"She's about to die." Creed told her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rose replied before she charged.

Meanwhile, Rosie and her remaining friends kept flying and they were about to reach a flight of stairs that led down. "Maybe that'll lead us to the exit!" Patience suggested.

"I doubt it!" Noelia replied. "I don't think we're all going to make it out of here."

"Don't talk like that!" Lucero jerked her head to the side.

"She's right, Noelia." Rosie spoke up. "We've got to make it out of here. We'll-" However, before she could finish, she grunted and cried out as one of Creed's doppelgangers came down on her, grabbing her. Within seconds, Rosie and the doppelganger had fallen back.

"Rosie!" Noelia shouted, looking back as she, Lucero and Patience all reached the stairs.

Grunting, Rosie and Creed's doppelganger hit the ground and started to roll back, all the way back over to where Rose and the real Creed were fighting. As soon as Rosie and the doppelganger came to a halt, Creed's doppelganger was on top, and he tried to punch her. However, Rosie quickly opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, blasting the doppelganger off of her. With a grunt, the doppelganger hit the wall and fell to its side.

Getting to her feet as quickly as she could, Rosie turned and watched as Rose threw a punch at Creed. As Creed ducked, Rose managed to grab her foe by his shoulders and throwing him against the wall.

Turning her head to the side as Creed struggled, Rose could see her granddaughter standing still, an unsure look on her face. "Go check on your friend!" Rose ordered. "Now! Before it's too late to save her!"

Reluctant to listen to her grandmother, Rosie quickly decided to help her friend and quickly ran down the hall, passing Rose just as Creed managed to overpower Rose and throw her away from him, slamming her against the opposite wall.

Within seconds, Rosie turned around the corner and could see Essence getting trashed by Creed's doppelganger. Essence grunted as the doppelganger punched her in the belly, followed by the head. As Essence staggered back, the doppelganger grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Breathing heavily, Essence coughed up blood as she stared the doppelganger in the eyes.

"HEY!" Rosie shouted, making both Essence and Creed's doppelganger turn their heads to the side to see a very angry-looking Rosie, her clawed hands clenched into fists. "Let her go." Rosie growled.

"Gladly." Creed's doppelganger said before he pulled Essence away from the wall.

"What are you-?" Rosie started, but she stopped and gasped as she watched the doppelganger slash Essence down the chest and belly. "NO!" Rosie shouted, watching as Essence fell back onto the ground.

Growling with rage, Rosie flapped her wings and, as soon as she reached the doppelganger, slammed her tail into it, throwing it back. The doppelganger grunted as it landed on the floor. However, as it landed, it made view for Rosie to see Mrs. Jennings and Affendi, who were walking down the hall. As she saw Rosie land on the ground, Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, Rose was on her back with the real Creed on top of her. With her teeth gritted, she fought against her enemy, their lands clasped together. With a grunt, Rose finally managed to throw Creed off of her, getting up to her feet in the process.

Breathing heavily, Rose started to walk over to the wall that Creed was slumped against, but after only one step, she froze when she heard Mrs. Jennings warn her: "Stop right there, Agent!"

Slowly, Rose turned to see that Mrs. Jennings was holding Rosie hostage, pinning Rosie's arms behind her back. "Strike him and I will kill this one." Mrs. Jennings warned.

"Don't!" Rose begged.

"Surrender." Mrs. Jennings said. "Surrender...or I will kill her."

"If..." Rose reached out, trying to reason with her granddaughter's captor. "...If...If I surrender, will you promise to let her go?"

"We've already been through this before, Agent." Mrs. Jennings rolled her eyes. "There is no way on this green Earth that I will let her go."

"Please!" Rose continued. "Please, I beg of you! She's my granddaughter! Please!" Slowly, Rose got down onto her knees. "She's my granddaughter. She can't hurt you."

"Yes, I can!" Rosie snapped, angrily defending herself.

"She hasn't even been born yet and I doubt I'll ever truly get to know her properly." Rose continued. "But I love her. Please, in twenty minutes, she'll be sent back to her rightful place in time. Please let her go back there with her life. You can do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt her."

Mrs. Jennings' nostrils flared with anger. She had had enough of this. At this point, she just wanted her enemies put in their places and she wanted to find her son. "Fine!" She exclaimed. "If you come quietly and don't put up a fight, I will spare the life of your future granddaughter."

"And her friends." Rose quickly added.

Smoke came out of Mrs. Jennings' nostrils as she exhaled. "AND HER FRIENDS!" She bellowed in agreement. "JUST STOP YOUR PITIFUL PLEAS!"

Grinning, Creed got to his feet and walked over to Rose, forcing her to her feet and pinning her arms behind her back.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, the Council, Agent McClellan and Jake III still stood in the hall. Taking a deep breath, McClellan took a deep breath and stepped forward, offering a clawed hand to Jake once he reached him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Long." McClellan said right before Jake III took his hand, nervously shaking it. "And don't worry, I know that you're a human. I won't treat you like a dragon. I won't force you to do things that I know humans can't do."

"Glad to know." Jake said as parted hands. "It's Jake, by the way."

"I'll take that into account." McClellan told him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The sound of Melissa's voice made Jake III and Councilor Dingane quickly spin around.

Everyone in the Main Hal could see the smirking Melissa in the doorway, still holding Gussie captive.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As Melissa stood in the doorway, holding her terrified hostage, everyone stared in shock, except for McClellan, who was staring at Melissa with a look of seething rage. "Gussie!" He shouted.

"Dad!" Gussie tried to get away from Melissa, but Melissa held her tight.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" McClellan demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're thinking." Melissa said before she smirked. "I'm not going to tear her heart out."

Melissa then watched as the entire Council transformed into their dragon forms. "What are you doing out of prison?" Dingane demanded as he took a fighting stance.

"I came for a certain relative of the very first American Dragon." Melissa said before she shoved Gussie to the side, Gussie grunting as she hit the floor, landing on her side. "I can see that he's here."

"You will not touch him." McClellan growled, grabbing Jake III by the shoulder.

"Please, I really don't have time for all this explaining." Melissa said. "I just want to get down to the good, old fashioned fight to the death." She finished, narrowing her eyes.

LINE BREAK

In 2033, Rosie watched, being held in place by Affendi as Mrs. Jennings shackled the still dragon-formed Rose to the wall. After slapping the second shackle around Rose's wrist, Mrs. Jennings stepped away with a cruel smile on her face.

"You're going to get me my son." Mrs. Jennings said.

"Good to know." Rose said with narrowed eyes. "Now all you need to do is hold up your end of the deal."

"Before I sent Creed to deal with the body of one of those girls..." Mrs. Jennings continued to smile. "...I had him call back his doppelgangers. Too bad you didn't convince me to spare the girls before that one got killed."

Then, Mrs. Jennings turned to face Affendi. "Let her go." Mrs. Jennings said. Wordlessly, Affendi complied, throwing Rosie to the floor. As Rosie sat up on her knees, tears in her eyes, Affendi and Mrs. Jennings walked out of the dungeon, slamming the door shut.

Outside the dungeon, Mrs. Jennings turned her head to the side to look at Affendi. "Go find Creed." She ordered. "He's served his purpose. Kill him." Then, she turned and walked away.

Inside the dungeon, Rosie sniffled as she got to her feet. "I'm sorry about your friend." Rose said sadly.

"Yeah, of course you are." Rose said bitterly, crossing her scaly arms. "You're a slayer. You don't feel bad about the lives that are taken."

"That's not true."

"What is your deal?" Rosie demanded, spinning around to face her grandmother. You act all loving, all supportive."

"I am." Rose said.

"And everyone thinks you're just so great!" Rosie ranted. "They think you're a bloody hero!"

"I'm no hero."

"Isn't that the truth!" Rosie continued, pointing. "You...are a slayer. You are evil. No one who has served the Huntsclan, no one who has hunted an innocent magical creature can be good."

"I-"

"Don't." Rosie stopped her. "I don't want to hear it." She crossed her scaly arms.

LINE BREAK

A steel door slid open in the Huntslair-turned home. Dragging Essence along the ground, Creed grunted as he managed to pull the motionless dragon into the room. Arriving at a steel table, Creed turned to the side and released Essence's body. Then, he walked up to Essence's side and crouched down, slipping his scaly arms underneath her back.

With a grunt, Creed managed to pick the girl up and place her on the table. Breathing heavily, Creed then turned around only to see that Affendi was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Creed asked.

"I have orders." Affendi said as he stepped into the room, walking up to Creed.

"Oh?" Creed asked as Affendi reached him. "Do I have to do with those orders?"

"Indeed you do." Affendi said before he lunged forward and grabbed Creed by the arms. Creed yelped and was pulled around, being dragged to the floor. As Affendi got down and started to try and murder Creed, Essence groaned from the table that she was lying on, slowly opening her eyes.

On the ground, Creed struggled to breathe as Affendi strangled him. However, when he heard the sound of a slab of metal being ripped from a table, Affendi stopped and his eyes widened just in time for Essence to slam the steel slab into his side.

Screaming in pain, Affendi slammed against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. Once he was sitting down, Affendi squeezed his eyes shut and painfully touched his side. Creed on the other hand, had Essence's tail wrapped around his neck. He was then pulled up off of the ground and was hurled across the room. He hit the wall like a ragdoll before he fell to the ground.

As Affendi continued to hiss in pain, Essence reached him and bent down, picking him up by his armpits. Looking Essence in the eyes, Affendi growled. "You brat! You broke my ri-AAAHH!" He shouted as Essence angrily slammed him against the wall.

"I don't care!" Essence told him. "Tell me where my friends are!"

"Bite me!" Affendi, even though he was in pain, remained defiant.

"TELL ME!" Essence shouted as she slammed Affendi against the wall again, making him cry out in pain.

"Fine! Fine!" Affendi caved.

"Where are they?" Essence asked.

Affendi took a deep breath before he answered: "Most of them probably got out."

"How do you know?" Essence narrowed her eyes.

"Because..." Affendi replied. "...Because Creed called off his doppelgangers. It was part of the deal that your friends went free."

"What deal?"

"The Agent gave herself up."

"Where is she?" Essence demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"She and her granddaughter are down in one of the dungeons of this place." Affendi said.

"Tell me how to get to this dungeon." Essence growled dangerously.

LINE BREAK

Down in the dungeon, Rose watched as her granddaughter sat facing the door of the dungeon. "You won't be here too much longer." Rose told her. "Probably not even twenty minutes left. It feels so much longer, doesn't it?"

"Don't talk to me." Was Rosie's response.

Sighing, Rose looked down at her feet for a few seconds. Then, she looked up, her eyes narrowed. "No, I'm going to talk to you. Do you know what I'm going to talk to you about?"

"Do you think I care?"

"We're going to talk about the Huntsclan." Rose told her. "Get up and turn to face me." Almost reluctantly, Rosie did as she was told. "Good." Rose smiled. "Now all you need to do is listen."

"Do I have a choice?" Rosie asked, crossing her scaly arms.

"Look..." Rose began. "...I didn't choose to be in the Huntsclan. I didn't want that life."

"That doesn't change what you did." Rosie narrowed her eyes.

"I never killed a magical creature when I was in the Huntsclan." Rose said. "And believe me when I tell you that I'm so grateful that I never did. I'm not proud of being the Huntsgirl. I have to live with that every day."

"Oh, but you never killed anyone." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"No, but I committed smaller crimes." Rose said. "Robbery, I helped capture the Dragon Council once and your grandfather several times..."

"And yet everyone forgives you!" Rosie exclaimed. "They treat you like a hero!"

"In a way..." Rose said. "...It doesn't matter what they think. It does matter, but at the same time it doesn't. Am I making sense?"

"I guess..." Rosie mumbled.

"What matters...more than what the others think..." Rose continued. "...Is how I feel about myself. Can I forgive myself for what I did?"

"Well, obviously..." Rosie said. "...You did."

"That's because I have to." Rose said. "I know that...there was nothing I could have done. This might just assure you that I am evil, but I'm a victim of the Huntsclan. They took me from my family...and they lied to me for the entire first thirteen years of my life."

Having no choice but to listen to her grandmother's explanation and to take it all in, Rosie slowly lowered her scaly arms to her sides.

Taking a deep breath, Rose finished. "I'm very thankful that that part of my life is behind me, literally. Just know...that if I hadn't been in the Huntsclan and I hadn't destroyed them, you would have been in the clan."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Holly was sitting in her bed, reading an old book when she heard a ringing sound, the sound coming from the communication device inside her robes. Holly closed the book and set it down before she reached into her robes, pulling out her ringing communication device.

Taking it in both hands, Holly pressed a button that caused a holographic image of her mother to appear, making Holly gasp.

"Hello, dear Holly."

"Mother." Holly growled.

"You really need to learn how to respect your elders, Holly." Mrs. Jennings mock-scolded her. "Especially the elder that brought you into this world."

"And tried to take me out of it." Holly growled. "Too many times." She added.

"Well, Holly..." Mrs. Jennings changed the subject. "...Believe it or not, there is a reason why I called you. You see, I want the other child that I brought into this world."

"Riley." Holly growled.

"Very good." Mrs. Jennings mocked. "You always were a smart girl."

"I don't know where Riley is."

"Of course you do." Mrs. Jennings' smile widened. "You sent him into hiding. You can bring him out. And...you're going to need to, unless you want blood on your hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vixen Caccavo and Cimberleigh Joplin played you." Mrs. Jennings gloated. "It was all a trap. Now, all but one of those Agents is dead."

"No." Holly whispered, her eyes widening. "No, Rose."

"She's the one that's alive." Mrs. Jennings said. "And not only will she remain that way if you deliver Riley to me, but I'll also give her back her freedom."

Holly waited a few seconds before she spoke again: "I don't trust you. How do I know you haven't killed her already? Show me. Show me that Rose is alive and your prisoner."

"Gladly." Mrs. Jennings smiled again.

LINE BREAK

Awakened by the sound of Affendi's grunts, Creed groaned as he returned to the world of reality. Grunting, Creed managed to get to his feet where he saw that Essence was gone, and Affendi was lying on the table, two steel straps melded back to the table binding him to it by his upper body and his ankles.

Quickly, Creed flapped his wings and flew over the table that Affendi was tied to before he landed at the steel door, which slid open.

However, as he stepped out, he froze when he heard Affendi calling to him: "Hey! Hey get me loose!"

"I don't think so." Creed said as he turned his head to the side, Affendi growling with anger. "Not after you tried to murder me."

Then, he turned his head back to normal and flapped his wings, flying off, Affendi's enraged scream echoing throughout the hall until the doors slid shut.

LINE BREAK

Back in the dungeon, Rose watched her granddaughter's back. Rose opened her mouth, thinking about saying something. However, she quickly closed it, not wanting to anger the young dragon.

Sighing, it was Rosie who finally broke the silence. "How much longer do you think it will be until I get sent back?"

"I don't know." Rose answered. "The important thing, though, is that you're going to be safe. You're going back. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer."

"Yeah." Rosie replied.

At that moment, both dragons could hear the lock to the dungeon door being worked on. Quickly, Rosie got to her feet just in time for the door to open and Essence to step into the room.

"ESSENCE?!" Rosie was in shock.

"Rosie!" Essence cried happily, the two friends running forward and embracing each other, Rose smiling as she watched.

"I thought you were dead." Rosie said as the two pulled away. Tears of happiness were rolling down Rosie's face.

"It appears not." Essence said.

"That means that you can come back home." Rosie said.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Essence smiled.

"But...But they're letting us go free." Rosie's smile faded.

"What about your grandmother?" Essence asked.

"No, no." Rose shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Nonsense." Essence said as she walked around Rosie, Rosie turning around. "They'll kill you." Essence said as she reached Rose.

"I know." Rose replied. "But...But if you girls are all okay, then...then I have no complaints."

"Can you get free?" Essence asked, ignoring what Rose said.

"No." Rose replied.

"Well, we'll think of something." Essence said as Rosie walked up to her side.

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Hmm..." Essence thought out loud, putting a clawed hand to her chin.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to work." Rose tried to convince her. "I think you should just wait here until you are sent back to your time. I promise you. I'll be okay."

"Our tails!" Essence declared.

"What?" Rosie asked, turning her head to the side.

"Our tails." Essence repeated, turning her head to the side as well. "We'll hit the chains with our tails. Hopefully, that will break the chains."

"That's not going to work." Rose said.

"It will." Essence insisted, she and Rosie turning their heads back to normal. "We'll just keep hitting the chains until they break. You are going to help, aren't you, Rosie?" She turned her head to the side again.

"I guess." Rosie replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Essence cued before they slammed their tails into one of the chains each. Pulling their tails away, they found that Rose had been correct when she had said that using their tails wouldn't work.

However, Essence refused to give up. "Again!" She cued, and once again, she and Rosie whacked at Rose's chains with their tails.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, in the Main Hall, Melissa held her foot down on the side of the terrified Gussie. "Come on!" She challenged. "Strike, dragon boy! I want to see what you've got!"

In response, Agent McClellan walked Jake III to the side, allowing the rest of the Council to walk up to Dingane's side.

"Dragon Owen, you have completely lost it." Councilor Agata said.

"The only thing I'm losing is TIME!" Melissa shouted.

"What is it that you want, Dragon Owen?" Yara asked.

"A fight." Melissa smirked. "A fight to the death with the first American Dragon's grandson. I thought I made this clear."

"You're not fighting him." Yara said.

"But we will gladly fight you in his place." Asil finished.

The four Dragon Councilors then flapped their wings and all flew toward Melissa. Taking her foot off of Gussie, Melissa grunted as she rushed forward.

Jake III and McClellan watched as Melissa and the Council clashed. "Shouldn't you be helping?" Jake III asked, turning his head to the side and looking up.

"I am helping." McClellan said as he looked down at his new pupil. "I'm keeping you safe."

"Daddy!" Gussie called for help as she remained alone on the floor. This call made Jake III look down and Agent McClellan look up to see Gussie roll over onto her back. "Daddy, help!"

"I...I..." McClellan seemed to be talking to himself, gripping Jake's shoulder harder. "...I...I...I don't know what to do."

"Dad!" Gussie cried again.

"Ohhhhh..." Immediately, McClellan released Jake and rushed over to where his daughter was lying. As soon as he reached her side, he crouched down and looked down, smiling at his distressed daughter. "It's okay, Gussie." He said comfortingly before he rolled her onto her back to focus on the shackles that bound her wrists.

Councilor Dingane lashed out with his tail, hitting Melissa in her chest. Grunting, she stumbled back, but was able to stop herself.

Breathing heavily, Melissa turned her head to the side, seeing that Jake III was alone and defenseless.

"Aha!" Melissa said happily as she turned and started to run towards him. Seeing this, Jake gasped in shock and took a step back, but there was nothing else he could do to stop the deranged-looking Melissa from getting closer and closer to him...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **Oh, and another thing: You may have noticed how there is too much left to cover in the two episodes left in the season. Well, I have decided that I'm going to extend the series by another two seasons. There will be a lot of new arcs, including two which I had intended to be their own thing (Rosie in boarding school was going to be its own mini-series and Fu Dog going to get his new Animal Guardian license was going to be a film). Now they'll just be part of Jake Long III**.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode 14: My Heart To Slay Part 3

Melissa was running right towards Jake III, who nervously backed himself into the wall. "I won't hurt you!" Melissa told him as she got closer and closer to him. "Weren't you liste-?" However, before she could finish, Councilor Dingane's tail wrapped around her neck, while Agata's tail wrapped around her right arm, Yara's tail wrapped around her left arm and Asil's tail wrapped around her waist. Melissa grunted as she was pulled back, and as soon as she reached the hovering Council, they tossed her to the side. Melissa landed as she landed on the large table that the Council usually sat at.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Mrs. Jennings held a communication device with the holographic image of her daughter being projected as she walked down the hall. "In just about a minute, you'll see that your friend is quite fine."

At this point, she reached the dungeon door. "She's right in here." Within seconds, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"See for yourself, Holly." Mrs. Jennings said as she stepped inside the dungeon, turning around the communication device so that Holly could see. However, Mrs. Jennings' smile vanished and her eyes widened as she saw that the shackles were empty. Rose was gone. Rosie was gone. Essence was gone. They had escaped.

"Nice try, mother." Holly said, crossing her scaly arms before Mrs. Jennings turned around. "I knew you were lying."

"I wasn't, you brat!"

"Then where is she?"

"She got away..." Mrs. Jennings growled.

"I have nothing more to say to you mother." Holly said.

"Hang up and she's dead!" Mrs. Jennings shouted at her daughter's holographic form.

"It won't be that easy." Holly told her, pointing at her. "The second I hang up, I'm going to assemble an army of Dragon Council Agents. They'll be at your location within moments. They'll rescue Rose and they will capture you. You have nowhere to go."

Seething, Mrs. Jennings gritted her teeth as Holly's holographic image appeared. Roaring with rage, Mrs. Jennings spun around and threw the communication device out of the room, where it broke into two pieces once it hit the wall before falling to the ground.

After letting out her anger, all Mrs. Jennings could do was breath heavily. That was, until...

"Master!" The sound of Creed's voice could be heard from outside the dungeon. Her eyes wide, Mrs. Jennings watched as Creed stepped into view, turning to face her. "Master!" He started to enter the dungeon, but he froze when Mrs. Jennings roared:

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Affendi tried to kill me, but yes."

"He tried to kill you because I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Swallowing hard, Creed started to back up as Mrs. Jennings advanced toward him. "H...Hold on there." Creed said as he back up against the wall.

"You only have thirty seconds left to live..." Mrs. Jennings growled angrily as she passed through the doorway of the dungeon.

"Wait!" Creed held out his clawed hands, making Mrs. Jennings stop in her tracks,

"What?" She asked impatiently, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"The girl is alive." Creed said. "The one that you thought my doppelganger had killed. The one that that Agent summoned here."

Mrs. Jennings' face twitched before she turned back around, staring at the empty shackles. "It must have been her." Mrs. Jennings crossed her arms. "Congratulations, Creed." She smiled mockingly as she turned back around to face her minion, who swallowed hard again. "We're going after those three. Do you know what that means for your life?"

"Um..."

"It means you get to live just a little bit longer." Mrs. Jennings told him. "Now come on." She ordered before turned and started to walk down the hall. Nervously, Creed started to follow her.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose still wore the shackles around her wrists and the chains attached to the cuffs hung down as Rose led the way, her granddaughter and her granddaughter's friend following her. Together, they reached the end of the hall. There was only one way to go now. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned to face Rosie and Essence.

"Stay where you are." Rose told them. "I'm going to see if it's safe to continue on."

"Okay." Essence replied.

Rose then turned back around and peered over the corner, seeing no one in the next hall. "Okay." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "It looks all clear."

"It looks?" Rosie asked.

"It is." Rose said before she turned her head back to normal. Then, she quickly turned around the corner, Rosie and Essence quickly following her.

"You should have just left me." Rose said as Rosie and Essence reached her sides.

"Well, we didn't." Essence replied.

"I have no idea where we're going." Rose said. "This place is huge. We won't find a way out in time."

"Wh...What do you mean by that?" Essence turned her head to the side. "You mean we'll get caught and killed by those evil dragons?"

"That's not what I meant." Rose said. "Although it could happen. I meant that we'll still be looking for a way out of here by the time your time runs out and you're sent back to your time."

By this time, the three dragons turned around another corner and started to walk down the next hall, where they could see a flight of stairs that led up and a flight of stairs that led down next to the flight of stairs that led up.

"Maybe the way down will lead us closer to a way out!" Essence smiled.

"Or..." Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "...It will just lead us down into another holding cell."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" Essence asked. "What do you think?" She turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"I think..." Rose stalled as she tried to make her decision. Finally, she smiled. "...I think I agree with you. We should go down there. If it's just another prison room, then I have a plan."

LINE BREAK

In 2085, McClellan managed to get the shackles off of Gussie's wrists. As McClellan pulled them away, Jake III was kneeling at his side, watching from a safe distance as Melissa continued her fight with the Council.

The fight had been going on for far too long, and now only Asil, Yara and Dingane were still in the fight; Agata was lying unconscious on her side a foot or two back and to the side of where Melissa was fighting. Melissa had only three minutes left to live, the watch swiftly counting down from there.

Pulling back her fist, the tired Melissa tried to punch Councilor Asil, but Asil managed to grab her wrist while Dingane and Yara grabbed her from behind, pulling her back and grabbing her arms, pinning them behind her back as they tried to subdue her. Of course, Melissa struggled against them, but Yara and Dingane were able to keep hold of her.

Breathing heavily, Asil turned around to face McClellan. "Agent, help subdue Dragon Owen!" Asil ordered. "I'll protect your daughter and Mr. Long!"

"No!" Melissa exclaimed as she managed to free herself from Yara and Dingane, knocking both Councilors to the floor as she rushed forward, making Councilor Asil grunt as he was thrown to the floor, Melissa on top of him.

"I'm not going to kill him!" Melissa told Asil. "Get that out of your head. He won't be hurt, so just STAY DOWN!"

After saying this, Melissa got to her feet, but as she looked up, she gasped as she saw Agent McClellan flying right up to her, slamming his tail into her with all of the force that he could muster.

Melissa grunted as McClellan's tail hit her in the chest, throwing her far back. As Melissa spun through the air, she reverted to her human form in a bright light. Finally, she hit the large table and bounced off of it, grunting again as she hit the ground on her back. Unbeknownst to Melissa, she had only one minute and fifteen seconds to live.

Grunting, Melissa managed to get to her feet, where she could see that Asil, McClellan, Gussie, Yara, Dingane and Jake III were all walking up to her. "Are you done, Dragon Own?" Asil asked as they reached the table.

"If he'd just kill me, then yes!" Melissa said as she pointed at Jake.

"I told you before." Jake III narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Don't think of it as murder." Melissa told him. "Think of it as mercy. That's what all of this is about. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill any of you. The only people that I killed were the people who made it so that I had to.

"Look..." She continued. "...Just kill me! Use your claws and just kill me. It'll be easy. Easy for you, but most importantly, easy for me!"

"I hate to break this to you." Jake told her. "But I can't do that. I can't use claws to kill you."

"Yes, you can!" Melissa told him. "The first American Dragon was your grandfather!"

"Yeah, but I don't have his powers." Jake said. "The powers skipped me. I'm not a dragon."

"What?" Melissa asked, her eyes widening in shock. This was a heavy hit for Melissa. Her world and all of her hopes for a quick death were shattering, just like her dreams for life had been shattered when she had been given a cursed heart. She had frozen all of the dragons on the island, she had been betrayed, she had gone to prison...all for nothing. Now, to make matters worse, her time was up. Her watch reached zero.

Grunting with pain, Melissa staggered back a step before she hunched over. When she lifted herself back up, she was screaming in agony, looking up at the ceiling with eyes closed shut.

"Dad, what's happening?" Gussie asked as she clutched on to her father's side.

Continuing to scream, Melissa backed up into the wall where he screaming ended. Instead, she gritted her teeth and moaned, starting to squirm against the wall, even lifting her leg up. Watching this with terrified looks on their faces, Jake, McClellan, Gussie and the Council all heard one last sound that was a mixture of a sob and a scream before Melissa moaned, lowering her head to reveal that blood was coming from her eyes, her nose and from her open mouth. With a final groan, Melissa Owen fell forward onto the hall floor, dead.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, Rose, Essence and Rosie reached the bottom of the stairs. As Rosie had suspected, it was just another holding room. "Okay, what's that plan of yours?" Rosie asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Just a second." Rose said as she started to walk across the room.

As soon as she reached the wall, Rose brought her hand up and knocked on the wall. "What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

Rose smiled as she took her hand away from the wall. "Yes..." She said to herself as she took a few steps back.

However, Essence and Rosie heard what Rose had said. "What?" Essence asked.

"I think I can break through the wall." Rose said as she turned her head to the side.

"Why don't we just go back up the stairs and go back the way we ca-?" Essence asked, but before she could finish, Rose turned her head back to normal and blew out a torrent of fire that hit the wall.

Essence and Rosie both watched as Rose continued to blow fire against the wall. This lasted for about ten seconds, and once that time was up, Rose closed her mouth, cutting off the fire and allowing her to see that she had blown through several wall layers, leading them right through several rooms.

"Wow." Essence was shocked.

"Come on." Rose said as she turned her head to the side, starting to walk out, Essence and Rose following her.

"How did you do that?" Essence asked as she and Rosie followed.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rose, Essence and Rose turned around a corner, finding themselves at the staircase that Noelia, Patience and Lucero had flown down while still being chased by Creed's doppelgangers.

"This is where I last saw them." Rosie said as she, her friend and her grandmother continued to walk down the hall.

"Maybe they're at the bottom of the stairs." Essence said hopefully.

"I highly doubt that." Rose said.

"Well, I thought that the doppelgangers were called off." Essence said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they'll be there." Rose replied. "Hopefully, they found a way out."

As the three reached the stairs, they started to walk down them, finding that, just like Rose had predicted, Noelia, Lucero and Patience weren't at the bottom of the stairs. "I hope they found a way out." Essence said.

LINE BREAK

In 2085, Melissa was lying in a wooden coffin; the cloak she had been wearing had been removed and her face had been cleaned of all blood. She was inside the Main Hall, on the large table, with Dingane and Yara, in their dragon forms, guarding her.

Seconds later, the doors were pushed open and Asil, in his human form, walked inside, followed by the distraught-looking Julius and Willow Owen, both parents holding onto each other as they followed Asil.

Asil reached the table before he turned to face the Owens, who stopped once they got close enough to Asil and the table, letting go of one another.

"I'm..." Asil started. "...Sorry that it had to end this way. A parent should never have to see their child dead. They also shouldn't have to be the ones to bury their child."

Willow Owen sniffled before she spoke: "Well, I guess we deserve this. The Rodrigos had to bury their boy, all because of Melissa."

"You can't blame yourselves for what she did." Yara said.

"We don't." Julius said. "But we're also having trouble blaming Melissa. If that creature hadn't hurt her, she never would have had reason to do all of this."

"She made her choice." Dingane said. "That's all she did. She made a choice to do wrong."

"She did it all to avoid her fate..." Asil shook his head sadly. "...And in the process, she failed to make a difference. All she did was kill people, hurt people, make enemies and ruin her good name."

Then, Asil turned back around to face Melissa's coffin again before he continued: "I know you just lost your only daughter, and I know you probably don't want to hear me criticize her."

"No." Julius insisted, his tone full of sadness, but also acceptance. "You are right. She was at fault."

"We can't expect you to be kind to her anymore." Willow added.

"Good." Asil said as he turned back to face the Owens. "Because after what your daughter did, we as a Council have decided that we will not allow her to be buried here. Do you know of a place where she can be laid to rest?"

Both Owens looked like they had been punched in the gut. Their daughter was dead and was now being denied a burial on the Island of Draco?

"Mr. and Mrs. Owen?" Asil asked them, trying to get them to respond.

"Oh." Both Owens said as they snapped out of their trains of thought.

"Well?" Asil asked.

"I...I suppose we could just have her buried in the local cemetery." Willow said. "That way...we can visit her more often."

"Okay." Asil said, but when he saw how sad the couple looked, he forced a smile onto his face. "May I say something?" He asked.

"Certainly." Julius said.

"Your daughter might have done wrong..." Councilor Asil put his clawed hands on his hips. "...But she was still a living being."

"Thank you." Julius said softly. "We needed to hear that."

LINE BREAK

In 2033, Rose, Essence and Rosie all turned around another corner, but at the end of the corner, Rose could see a flash as someone ran around the next corner. Gasping, Rose, Rosie and Essence all came to a halt.

As they all stared at the end of the hall, Rosie was the first to speak. "I bet that's at least one of those two evil dragons."

"Do you think so?" Essence asked Rose.

"I...I can't be sure." Was Rose's reply as she brought up a clawed hand and brought it through her hair. "I...I'll check it out."

"What about us?" Essence asked.

"Stay here." Was Rose's reply before she started to walk forward.

"Still think your grandmother is evil?" Essence asked softly, turning her head to the side to look at Rosie.

"Shut up." Rosie growled, crossing her scaly arms. Turning her head back to normal, Essence was unable to see the unsure look in Rosie's eyes.

Meanwhile, Rose reached the end of the hall. Briefly, she stopped in order to prepare herself for whoever was in the next hall. Taking a deep breath, Rose lifted up her clawed hands, preparing for a fight.

Grunting, she jumped around the corner, keeping her fighting stance. "Alright, who's ther-?" Rose started, but before she could finish, she grunted as a tail swung down from the ceiling and slammed into her chest.

Both Rosie and Essence watched as Rose grunted, flying back into view, hitting the wall. "I guess we were right." Rosie said.

"Yeah." Essence agreed. "I don't think she'd want us to help her."

As Rose tried to move away from the wall, she grunted as her attacker slammed into her and pinned her against the wall, pinning her hands by her head. However, as she panted, Rose did not fight back, for she found that her attacker was none other than Noelia.

Within seconds, Noelia realized her mistake and her eyes widened. "It's you!"

"It's you." Rose returned, much more calmly than Noelia.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Noelia apologized as she released Rose, taking a step back and allowing Rose to step away from the wall.

"It's okay." Rose gave the younger dragon a smile.

"Noelia?" Essence asked, making Noelia turn, seeing Essence and Rosie walking up to her and Rose.

"Essence! Rosie!" Noelia's face lit up before she rushed over to her friends, Rose turning to watch as Noelia reached her friends and grabbed them in a big hug. Seeing this, Rose smiled.

"Thank goodness you two are okay." Noelia said before she released her friends, letting them take a few steps back. "Essence, how did that happen?" Noelia asked about the dried blood on her chest and belly, as well as the slash marks.

"Don't worry." Essence told her. "It stopped bleeding. I'll be okay."

"Where are the others?" Rose asked as she walked up to Noelia's side from behind, Noelia turning her head to the side to look at Rose.

"Noelia, are they okay?" Essence asked.

"Of course they are." Noelia said, turning her head back to normal. "I hid them in a room. Come on." She said as she started to turn around and walk away. "I'll lead you to them."

Seconds later, the four dragons turned around the corner, where they could clearly see that there were two doorways in the hallway, one on each side.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you." Noelia told Rose. "I was afraid that you were-"

"I know." Rose cut her off. "I told you. It's okay."

"There in here." Noelia said as she opened the door to the room that she had put Patience and Lucero in. Walking in, she was followed by Rose, then Rosie, and then Essence. They could see that Lucero and Patience were standing in the back of the room, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Noelia said as she, Rose, Rosie and Essence stopped in the middle of the room. Noelia put her clawed hands on her hips as she continued: "Guess who I found?"

"Who?" Patience asked, she and Lucero not even bothering to look down.

"Rosie, her grandmother and Essence." Noelia said.

"That's great." Lucero replied. They still didn't look down from the ceiling.

"'That's great'?" Noelia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Really? That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want them to say?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Noelia said sarcastically. "I was at least hoping for a little more enthusiasm. Geez, you two! What's got you attention?"

"We didn't know that the rooms had one of these." Lucero said.

"What?" Noelia asked.

"An air vent." Patience said.

While Noelia face-palmed herself, Rose's face lit up. "This is great!" She said as she took a few steps forward and then turned around to face Rosie, Noelia and Essence.

"How is that great?" Noelia asked.

"It's a safer way to travel through this place." Rose said.

"There's just one problem." Noelia said. "Traveling through the vents won't help us find a way out."

"You'll never know if that's true or not until you try." Rose smiled and winked.

Rose then turned and walked over to where Patience and Lucero were standing. Reaching them, she put her hands on their shoulder and made them look down at to the side. "Do me a favor." Rose told them with a smile. "See if you can get the case off its hinges."

As Rose turned around to face Rosie, Noelia and Essence again, Patience and Lucero flapped their wings and flew up to the ceiling. "You can't be serious." Noelia said.

"I am." Rose said. "We're going through the vents."

At that moment, the sound of the case hitting the ground could be heard. Rose then turned around to see Patience and Lucero land on the floor. "It's off." Patience said with a smile.

"Okay." Rose said. "Follow me."

She then flapped her wings and flew up to the large hole in the ceiling. Putting her hands on both sides of the hole, Rose lifted her head up into the vent. "Okay..." Noelia said as she, Essence and Rosie walked up to where Lucero and Patience were, all of them looking up. "...Now how are you going to fit in there?"

"Simple." Rose said. "We have human forms. Now's the time to use them."

In a bright light, Rose reverted to her human form. Then, she grunted as she managed to pull herself all the way up into the vent.

"Okay!" She called a few seconds later. "Now you!"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Mrs. Jennings and Creed turned around a corner and started to walk down the hall that led to the front entrance of the lair. The statue was still lying on the ground and all of the dead bodies were still in the room as well.

"There's no sign of them." Creed said. "Do you think they got out?"

Growling with anger, Mrs. Jennings lashed out and grabbed Creed by his left ear, slamming him against the wall. With his weak spot in the clutches of his master, Creed whimpered like an abused puppy.

"No." Mrs. Jennings growled. "No, I don't."

"Then why are you punishing me?!"

"Because your question was stupid!" Mrs. Jennings told him. "Listen to me, you imbecile, and listen carefully. Those dragons don't know their way around here, and we have to use that to our advantage. In case they do wander their way to the exit, I'll be out here, waiting. You...You are going to go look for them."

"We're splitting up?"

"That's what I just said." Mrs. Jennings growled before she tightened her grip on Creed's ear, making him cry out in pain. "I told you to listen carefully."

Then, Mrs. Jennings released Creed's ear and allowed him to cry out in pain and clutch his battered ear.

"What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Jennings asked impatiently, extending out her arm in the direction they had just come. "Go looking for them."

Without a word, Creed turned and walked away, the two parting ways.

LINE BREAK

Up in the vents, Rose, then Patience, then Lucero, then Noelia, then Rosie, and finally Essence, all in their human forms, crawled through the vents.

"Do you know where we are?" Patience asked.

"No." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "I have no idea where we are."

"So what?" Noelia asked. "Are we just going to keep wandering around these vents until we all suffocate?"

"Nonsense." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "We'll be fine."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, as they continued to move along the vent, Rose pressed her hand against the lid to the air vent of a room in the lair turned home. Stopping in her tracks, Rose looked down into the room, finding that it was a torture room.

"Um, why did you stop?" Patience, who was right behind Rose, asked.

"Need some air?" Rose looked back up, turning her head to the side. "Have the need to get out of this vent?"

"Sure!" Noelia said.

"We're right above a room." Rose said. "The lid's right under my hand. All I have to do is knock it down into the room and we can drop in."

"Sounds great." Noelia said.

"What room is it?" Patience asked.

"The torture chamber." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "Or at least one of them."

"There were dragons living here and they didn't get rid of a torture chamber?" Rosie asked, appalled.

"Or at least refurbished." Rose smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Noelia said. "Let's go down there and get some rest. I feel the need to stretch."

"Alright." Rose said before she looked back down. She started to work on the lid, but when she saw Creed walk into the room, right underneath her. Freezing, Rose's eyes widened.

"Well, what are you wai-?" Noelia started, but Rose cut her off with a sharp "Shhh!"

"What is it?" Patience whispered.

"We have company." Rose whispered. "He's right under me. He looks up and we'll be caught. Come on. And be silent." She finished before she slowly and carefully started to continue along the vent, the others starting to follow her.

Down in the torture room, Creed finished looking around. "Not in here." He said to himself before he turned and started to walk out of the room.

Back up in the vent, Essence was the only one left to pass over the lid. She had almost completely done so, but as she put her knee down on the lid, it gave way under all of the weight that had been put on it and fell to the room below.

Yelling in shock, Essence started to fall into the room, frantically clutching onto the floor of the vent to keep from falling into the torture room.

Hearing her scream, Creed stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Essence's kicking legs for a few seconds before she shrieked, falling into the room, landing on her back with a thud and a grunt.

Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Creed walking up to her. Gasping, Essence could do nothing to stop Creed from reaching down and picking her up by her armpits.

"Hello, my friend." Creed said with an evil smile. "Looks like you got a little separated from your friends." Then, Creed turned Essence to the side and ran her right into the wall, making her cry out in pain.

"We have to save her!" Rosie declared.

"I know!" Rose said. "Just...just let me think of a plan!"

"There's no time!" Patience insisted.

"We don't need a plan!" Rosie said. "We're all dragons! We just transform, this vent breaks and we go down there and beat the living snot out of that punk!"

"You're..." Rose said before her eyes widened. "...You're absolutely right."

Within seconds, the vent shattered to pieces, leaving the five dragons hovering in the air.

Meanwhile, Creed smiled evilly as he slammed Essence against the wall again. "So..." He mocked her. "...Does that mean that the others are in there?" He slammed her against the wall again. "I don't care much about you and your friends." Once again, he slammed her against the wall. "I just care about the Agent." Again, he slammed her against the wall. "So..." He smiled evilly at the dazed girl. "...Are you going to answer my question or am I just going to have to keep hurting you?"

However, a second later, Creed's smile was wiped off of his face when he grunted in pain, a sharp shard of the steel air vent bursting out of his stomach.

"Does that answer your question?" Rose asked. She was standing behind the evil dragon and was the one who had impaled him. The sharp piece of metal that had come out Creed's belly was only an attachment to a much larger hunk of metal, one that nearly went up Creed's entire back. "Let her go." Rose growled.

Creed did as he was told, dropping Essence to the floor; Lucero then used her tail to pull Essence to the side before Rose ripped the hunk of steel out of Creed's body, making Creed grunt in pain. Dropping the metal to the floor, Rose quickly stepped to the side as the dying Creed unconsciously walked up to the wall, his belly, hands and cheek colliding with the wall as he groaned, blood coming from his mouth. A split second later, Creed fell back, landing on his rear end before he quickly dropped to his back, dead.

With Creed dead, Rose and the others, Essence the only one in her human form, started to leave the room.

"I guess using the vent wasn't a good idea." Rose said as they all left the room, leaving Creed's lifeless body behind.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So ends the "My Heart To Slay" Trilogy. Only one episode left of the season, and it includes the 2033 arc. Excited? Hope so.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jake Long III (Season Two)

Chapter/Episode Fifteen: Leaving the Past Behind

"Okay, hopefully we're getting close." Rose said as she, Rosie, Lucero, Patience, Noelia and the now dragon-formed Essence turned around a corner, but to their disappointment, they found that it was just another empty hall. Sighing, Rose and the others kept walking.

"I'm surprised we haven't been sent back to 2085 yet." Noelia pointed out.

"Got to be any minute now." Rose said.

"This has been the longest hour of my life." Lucero said.

This made Rose smile. "I just might agree with you." Rose said. "Of course, I've been through a lot in my life."

"Do you think that anyone will believe us when we tell them that we got sent back in time by some magic?" Noelia blurted out.

Rose's smile widened. "You'll certainly have a vivid tale to tell." She said. "If they don't believe you, then they're either crazy or in denial."

Then, as they continued on, Rose laughed. "I know that my husband will get a kick out of this." She said.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, the dragon-formed Jake Long had a scowl on his face as he stood alone in the Main Hall. He was leaning against the large table that he and the other Councilors sat out. Crossing his arms, Jake only had to wait another few seconds before the doors to the Main Hall were opened, the dragon-formed Holly walking in, followed by a female dragon that was a light brown color. She had long, curly blonde hair, but she had two sets of bangs, one of which was dyed red, the other dyed green. Accompanying her were two male dragons, one was a light orange color with swirling blue lines on his right arm. The other male dragon was red-colored, but also had a blue streak going down the left side of his face.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Holly said as she reached Jake. "I just needed to get some Agents who could accompany you."

"Agent Magness..." Jake looked at the lone female, before looking over at the orange and blue dragon. "...Agent Custard..." and finally, the red and blue-colored dragon. "...Agent Icenhour. Are you sure they'll be enough? You sent more than double that with my Rose, and according to your scumbag of a mother, they're all dead."

"These Agents, Jake..." Holly said. "...Are willing to put their lives on the line for you and Rose. Show a little respect."

"Fine." Jake said. "I'll give each and every one of them a big, sloppy dragon kiss once we have Rose and your mother. Happy?"

With a sad smile, Holly lowered her head. "Situations like these always bring out the worst in you, Jake." She said.

"I know." Jake said as he walked around her, reaching the three Agents. "Which one of you am I going to travel with?" He asked them.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Huntslair, Rose and the others turned down another hall, and to their relief, they could see that that fallen statue was right at the end of the hall. It could only mean one thing. They had found the way out.

Of course, Rosie and her friends, who had not been with Rose and her Agents when they had first entered the lair, had no idea that they had just found their way out.

"It looks like there was a huge battle in there." Noelia said, unaware of Rose's big, almost goofy grin.

"There was!" Rose said.

"You sound strangely happy about that." Rosie said.

"I am..." Rose nodded. "...Because this is the way we came in. Girls...congratulations. We have just found our way out."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"So, what happened out there?" Patience asked as she and the others continued to make their way down the hall.

"This was where my team and I were betrayed and attacked." Rose said. "After all you've seen, I think you'll be able to handle it, but be warned. There are bodies out there. Good dragons lost their lives in there."

As soon as they reached the fallen statue, Rose and the others stooped. "Okay..." Rose told the younger dragons. "...Stay here. I'm going to go in there and see if it's all clear."

"It's the way out." Lucero said. "It should be safe."

"We'll see." Rose told her. Then, she flapped her wings and flew over the statue, landing in the room. Looking around, Rose could see that the room was empty, all except for Stitt and Ridlon's bodies.

"Is it safe?" She heard Noelia ask.

"Just a second!" Rose said before she started to walk over to where Ridlon and Stitt were lying. Unbeknownst to Rose, Mrs. Jennings was pressed up against the ceiling, watching her with an evil smile on her face.

As soon as she reached the bodies of the two Agents, Rose knelt down and picked up their staffs. Then, she got back up to her feet, turning around to face the hall again. "Yeah." Rose said as she started to walk toward the hall. "It's all clear. You can come out now."

Rose stopped as she got close enough to the fallen statue, watching as the girls all flew over the statue, landing. "Girls." Rose smiled. "We've fought long and hard these past minutes. In only one short our, we've worked together and made it out with our lives. Now, I don't know about you, but I want to go home."

"Agreed." All of the girls, even Rosie, said.

"Then let's get out of here." Rose said as she started to turn around.

Rose, Rosie, Noelia, Lucero, Patience and Essence all started to walk forward, but as Mrs. Jennings dropped down from the ceiling, they all stopped abruptly, a look of horror appearing on Rose's face as she watched Mrs. Jennings straighten up after landing in a crouched position.

"You're not going anywhere." Mrs. Jennings said with an evil smile on her face. "It's a shame that you came this far, fought so hard. You should have just stayed where you were, girl and Agent. Now, you all die."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As they faced Mrs. Jennings, Rose started to breathe heavily. "What's taking so long?" She asked herself, although the others could hear her. "It feels like it's been so long! The hour should be up!"

"That's where you're wrong, Agent." Mrs. Jennings continued to smile. "Of course it feels like it's been longer than one hour when you're fighting and running for your lives. And to be sure, their time here is just about up. Not yet, though. No, I have just enough time to kill them. In reality, they still have a little over five minutes left."

"That's not long enough to kill them all!" Rose exclaimed angrily. "Not while I'm here!" With a roar, she threw Stitt's staff at the evil dragon, but Mrs. Jennings just continued to smile as she ran forward. As soon as she got close enough to the flung staff, she grunted and spun, lashing her tail out and slicing the staff in half.

As the two halves fell to the floor, Mrs. Jennings lashed her tail out and wrapped it around Rose's neck, immediately pulling Rose forward and off of her feet before she could react in any way.

Mrs. Jennings threw Rose over her head, Rose grunting as she landed on her face. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Mrs. Jennings staring down at her. "You look like you're in a little too much pain to do anything." Mrs. Jennings mocked her.

"Give me a minute." Rose told her, her voice cracking.

"All the time I need." Mrs. Jennings smiled.

"To kill me?" Rose challenged. "Well, do it!"

"Not you." Mrs. Jennings' smile widened. "Your young back-up from the future."

"No!" Rose begged. "No! You promised that you'd let them go! They can't bother you once they go back to their proper place in time!"

"Well, I'm breaking my promise." Mrs. Jennings said. "Just like you broke yours. You've all just really made me angry tonight. So...you all die." Leaving Rose on the floor, Mrs. Jennings briefly ran towards the remaining girls before she gained enough speed and jumped into the air, starting to fly towards them.

Alone, Rose groaned in pain. Clutching Ridlon's staff, Rose tried to sit up, but after only moving three or so inches off of the ground, she cried out in pain as lied back down.

Flying towards Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero, Mrs. Jennings opened her mouth and blew out a giant torrent of fire. However, before it could hit any of the girls, they all flapped their wings and flew into the air.

Stopping together, Rosie and Noelia looked down and both blew out torrents of fire, combining them into one large wave of fire. Mrs. Jennings, however, was able to avoid the torrent by flying up beside it, her back to the flames.

Once she reached the two, she slammed her tail into their bellies, making their fire vanish as the grunted and were thrown higher up into the air, finally slamming against the wall, their heads only inches away from hitting the ceiling.

Growling with anger, Mrs. Jennings flew up to the dazed dragons and grabbed them by their necks. She then pulled them away and spun around, throwing them to the ground. As Rosie and Noelia fell, they reverted to their human forms.

However, long before they could hit the ground, Lucero and Essence swooped up and caught them, Lucero grabbing Noelia and Essence grabbing Rosie. Growling with anger, Mrs. Jennings dove down, and as she reached them, she slammed her tail into both Lucero and Essence. Grunting, Essence and Lucero were thrown back, releasing Rosie and Noelia, who both started to plummet to the ground again. However, before they could hit the ground, they transformed back into their dragon forms in bright lights.

After being hit by Mrs. Jennings, Essence and Lucero fell back down on the ground with loud thuds. Nearby, Rose groaned in pain as she slowly managed to sit up. Hissing in pain, she used her free hand to reach behind and touch her back.

Back up in the air, Mrs. Jennings roared as she came down, slamming her tails into Rosie and Noelia, who were flying up to attack her. Grunting, both dragons started to fall, both landing on their backs on the floor.

Chuckling evilly, Mrs. Jennings stared down at Rosie and Noelia until she grunted in pain, being thrown forward when Patience slammed her tail into her back.

Managing to stop herself, Mrs. Jennings turned around in the air to face Patience, who brought up her clawed hands, preparing for a fight.

"I've defeated all of your friends." Mrs. Jennings said with an evil smile. "Do you really think that you're any match for me?" Just after she finished saying this, a green blast of plasma hit her from behind. Mrs. Jennings reacted immediately, screaming in agony as Patience gasped. Then, Mrs. Jennings dropped, falling to the ground, Rosie and Noelia scrambling away so that she wouldn't fall on them.

As Patience landed on the ground next to Noelia, the two girls hugging each other, Rosie turned around to see her grandmother lowering the staff, groaning from the pain in her back.

"Is she dead?" Patience asked as she, Noelia and Rosie walked up to Rose.

In response, Rose glanced at the staff that she held. "No." Rose finally said, sounding disappointed. "The staff was set on stun. She'll be out for fifteen or so minutes."

"That'll be long enough for us to safely return home!" Noelia said happily.

"More than." Rose forced herself to smile. "It'll also give me more than enough time to come back in here and teleport her back to the Island of Draco. When she wakes up, she'll be in a prison cell."

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rose led Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero all exited the lair, where they could all see the bodies of Schober, Zajicek, Oquendo and Czeberwinski. "Man..." Was all Noelia could say.

"Those poor dragons." Essence added.

"I know." Rose said sadly. Then, she took a step forward and turned around to face the girls. Once again, she forced a smile on her face. "At least we made it out. Those who have taken their lives either have already faced justice or soon will. And now...you all are safe to go back home. I...I'm sorry...that I brought you here."

"It's okay." Noelia said. "You needed help."

As Noelia said this, Rosie shook her head. "No." Rosie said, taking a step forward so that she was right in front of her grandmother. "I'm the one that's sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Rose asked.

"I was so mean to you." Rosie said. "I thought you were a bad person. But after we were put in the dungeon together, I started to doubt that. Now, I see. You're not a bad person."

"Thank you." Rose said softly, smiling happily.

"Thank you." Rosie said. "Thank you for bringing us here."

The second after Rosie said this, the same red, electrical light that had pulled Rosie and her friends back in time appeared out of thin air, and once again, Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero all started to glow red.

"Rosie!" Noelia said happily as she looked down at her glowing red body. "Rosie, we get to go home!"

However, when she heard a scream coming from Rose, Noelia's smile vanished and she looked up. She, Rosie, Essence, Lucero and Patience all watched with looks of horror on their faces as Rose fell back onto the ground.

"Grandma?" Rose asked worriedly, but before any of them could do anything, they all got sucked into the red electrical light once again, all of them screaming. After getting sucked in, the bright red electrical light vanished into thin air, leaving Rose lying unconscious on the ground.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In 2085, the red electrical light reappeared in Central Park, right in the area where Rosie and her friends had been when they were summoned. Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero were all spat out of the light, being set down on their backs, all unconscious, before the red electrical light vanished into thin air.

Rosie and her friends were home.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2033, three orbs of green light appeared near the Huntslair, Agents Magness and Icenhour having transported alone, while Jake had accompanied Agent Custard. As soon as the green orb faded, Jake stepped away from Custard and then hurried forward.

"Come on." Jake urged them.

"Wait." Agent Custard's voice made Jake stop in his tracks.

"What?" Jake asked as he turned to face the Councilors.

"It could be dangerous in there." Agent Custard said. "We should have a plan. A plan that we follow to the letter. No deviations, Councilor." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like your tone, Agent." Jake narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry if you think that you're in charge, but you're not. Now, let me tell you something. There are two things that we need to do." He held up two clawed fingers. "Number one: fry that witch. Number two: save Rose. Now come on." He repeated as she turned around, starting to walk to the lair-turned-home.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Jake, Magness, Custard and Icenhour all stepped into the front entrance of the lair, where they all froze, seeing the bodies of Oquendo, Czeberwinski, Zajicek, Schober and...

"Rose!" Jake shouted, his eyes filled with worry as he ran off, jumping over Oquendo and Czeberwinski's bodies.

"I guess that's one thing down." Custard said.

"I hope she isn't dead like the others." Magness said. As she said this, Agent Icenhour walked over to the bodies of Oquendo and Czeberwinski and crouched down. "What are you doing?" Magness asked.

"I'm checking to see if they're alive." Icenhour said as he reached down, feeling for pulses on the necks of the two fallen Agents.

"Councilor Jennings said that her mother told her that only Agent Long was alive." Magness said.

"I just feel like this is the right thing to do." Icenhour said. "She could have been wrong, maybe even lied. Maybe these Agents were left for dead."

"Find any pulse?" Magness asked.

"Not yet." Icenhour said as he turned his head to the side. "You can help by checking for pulses from the others."

"Got it." Magness said before she walked over to where Zajicek was lying, leaving Custard behind.

Meanwhile, Jake crouched down at Rose's side, his face filled with worry. "Rose?" He asked, looking down at her. "Rose, please don't be dead." Jake begged before he reached down and touched the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse.

He found one quickly.

Looking up, Jake sighed with relief. "Councilor Long?" Magness spoke, making Jake quickly turn his head to the side, where he could see Magness, Icenhour and Custard at the body of Agent Schober.

"They're all dead." Icenhour said. "Confirmed."

"She's alive." Jake said, struggling to keep the tears of happiness from rolling down his face. "I need you to go inside and look around. We need confirmation on Agent Orth, Agent Bracewell, Agent Mercer, Agent Bouknight, Agent Ridlon, Agent Hennessey and Agent Stitt."

"Yes, sir." Icenhour said before he and Magness started to walk inside, leaving only Agent Custard behind.

"Wait." Custard narrowed his eyes. "You're not going in there? Why the hell not?"

"I'm staying here to keep an eye on my wife, if that's okay with you, Colonel Mustard." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

"Do your job and maybe I'll remember to address you by your real name, Agent." Jake told him.

"Councilor Long!" Came a call from Agent Magness.

"Yeah?!" Jake called back.

"Councilor Jennings' mother is here!" Magness called back. "Agent Icenhour and I have her cuffed."

"Great!" Jake smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah!" Icenhour called. "Agent Ridlon, Agent Stitt and Agent Mercer are all in here, too. They're all dead."

His face darkening, Jake spoke to Agent Custard again: "Go in there and help them."

Without a word, Agent Custard did as he was told. As Custard passed by them, Jake turned his head back to normal and looked back down at his wife, putting his hand against her cheek.

"It's okay, Rose." He told her. "I love you."

LINE BREAK

Moaning, Rose slowly opened her eyes to see that Jake and Holly were both standing over her. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in her human form, lying in a hospital bed, Jake and Holly on each side of her bed while the human-formed Custard, Icenhour and Magness all stood at the foot of the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake and okay." Jake smiled at her.

"Wh...What happened?" Rose asked.

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Holly said.

"I...I can't." Rose said, sounding distressed. She was trying her hardest to remember what had happened before she had woken up in this bed, but she couldn't remember anything."

Realizing how distressed Rose sounded, Jake said softly: "Easy now. Just relax. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I...I...I...I don't know." Rose struggled to remember. "I...I...I...I...I remember..."

"Yes?" Jake pushed.

"I remember..." Rose finally managed to recall. "...I remember entering the Huntslair with my Agents and Vixen and Cimberleigh. I remember..." Then, Rose stopped, her eyes widening. "...I remember Cimberleigh and Vixen! They killed Stitt and Ridlon!"

"Good." Holly said. "What else?"

"I...I can't remember anything else." Rose said. "That's the last thing I remember. Wh...What day is it?"

"May 5th." Jake smiled. "Don't worry. You were only out for the night. It's 9:30 in the morning."

"What happened last night?" Rose asked. "Stitt, Ridlon and Mercer were killed, but what about everyone else?"

"All dead." Holly said. "You were the lone survivor."

"Everyone?" Rose asked, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Except for maybe Agent Bouknight." Jake said. "We couldn't find any sign of her. We found the bodies of everyone else. Just not her. Of course, we can only assume she's dead as well."

"We'll be holding a funeral for her, as well." Holly said.

"So...the mission was a failure?" Rose asked.

"Oh, it was a success." Holly grinned.

"It...It was?" Rose asked, confused.

"Rose..." Holly said. "...My mother and Affendi Zakhlis are both back in our custody. The Agents that lost their lives last night can rest well knowing that justice will be served."

"Take our word for it." Magness spoke up, making Rose lift her head up. "The Dragon Council Agents are very happy to see them behind bars. After hearing how many Agents they killed last night, many Agents paid a visit to them in their cells last night."

"Wh...What are you three doing here?" Rose asked. "N...Not to sound rude, or anything."

"Not at all." Icenhour smiled. "You must be really confused. We don't take offense."

"Rose, these are the Agents that accompanied Jake to come rescue you." Holly said as Rose set her head back down. "They're the ones who captured my mother and Affendi."

LINE BREAK

Now alone, Holly, in her dragon form, walked down the halls of the prison. As soon as she reached the cell that her dragon-formed mother was sitting in, shackled to wall and with rotten fruit all over her body, she stopped and looked in.

"Hi." Holly smiled while her mother scowled. "That look suits you."

"Cruel and unusual treatment, Holly." Mrs. Jennings spat. "Your Agents shouldn't be allowed to treat me that way."

"You and your minions murdered eleven Agents last night..." Holly said as she leaned forward and grabbed hold of two of the bars. "They're just reacting to the loss of their own. Oh, and not to mention the murders of Bìhăi and Kiew Fa."

"I've done worse." Mrs. Jennings sneered. "I killed your precious TJ."

"And for all of those murders, including TJ and Councilor Rin..." Holly smiled bitterly, trying to hide the pain that the loss of her brother still caused her. "...You will forever rot in this cell."

"I doubt that very much." Mrs. Jennings smiled. "I've gotten out of here before. I'll do it again."

"No." Holly took a step away from the bars. "Only over my dead body."

"Don't say that, Holly darling." Mrs. Jennings mocked. "That just might happen."

"You will never leave this cell, mother." Holly narrowed her eyes. "Not alive, anyway."

"Be prepared to eat those words, Holly." Mrs. Jennings smiled. "I'll get out. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not even this week, this month or this year. But I'll get out."

"You know what?" Holly crossed her scaly arms. "You've just earned yourself guards. Congratulations, mother. You get to be the only inmate in this prison to have guards at your cell twenty-four-seven."

"I'm honored."

Scowling, Holly lowered her arms to her sides and turned, quickly walking away, leaving her mother to smile in her cell.

LINE BREAK

Back in 2085, Jake III was lying on his side in his bed at night, fast asleep. However, without warning, the door to his room swung open and his father stepped inside, turning on the light. Startled, Jake III jolted awake and quickly rolled over, sitting up.

"Jake!"

"What?"

"Your sister!" It was then that Jake could see that his father had tears in his eyes. "She's been found!"

"She has?" Jake III asked sleepily.

"She's at the police station." Jake Jr. told his son. "Your mother and I are going down there. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, Dad." Jake said before he yawned. After he finished yawning, he added: "I'm really tired and I was having a good sleep."

"Understood." Jake Jr. said with a nod. "Goodnight, Jake. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Jake said.

Jake Jr. then turned off his son's light and closed the door. Yawning, Jake III lied down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Rosie..." Was all he said.

LINE BREAK

At the police station, Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero were all seated at a table in their human forms, all of them looking confused, even scared in the cases of Noelia and Essence. Finally, the door to the room opened and a police officer stepped inside.

After turning to close the door, the police officer turned to face the girls again, walking over to the table.

Rosie and her friends watched as the officer pulled up a chair and then sat down. "I just finished calling all of your parents." The police officer said. "They've been very worried about you." Then, he shook his head. "What were you girls thinking?"

"About what?" Noelia asked.

"Causing your families all this heartache!" The police officer said. "Did you even consider the fact that they would worry about you?"

While Rosie lowered her head in shame, Noelia and the others seemed confused. "W...We don't know what you're talking about." Noelia said. "Really, we don't."

"Your parents came to us to help them find you."

"Why?" Patience asked. "They knew that we were in Central Park. If they were so concerned, then why didn't they just come to get us?"

"They did." The officer crossed his arms. "They all went down there when you didn't come home that night. You weren't there."

"Huh?" Noelia asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" The officer asked.

"Um, yeah." Noelia said. "You should, because we have no idea what you just said."

"Is that so?" The police officer lifted an eyebrow.

"We never left Central Park." Lucero said.

"Yes, you did."

"No, we didn't." Rosie said as she jerked her head up. "Okay, I might have run away, but I had every intent to return home. We just must have fallen asleep."

"Do you sleepwalk?" The police officer asked sarcastically.

"No." Rosie crossed her arms as well.

"How about the rest of you girls?" The police officer had an amused look on his face.

"No, we don't." Noelia said.

"Then you did more than fall asleep." The police officer said. "You've been missing for weeks. It's April now."

"Huh?" All of the girls responded, their eyes widening.

However, before anything else could be said, the door to the room was opened, Jake Jr. and his wife hurrying into the room.

"Rosie!" They both said in unison.

"Oh boy..." Rosie lowered her head again, not wanting to meet her parents' gaze.

"Aw, Mr. and Mrs. Long." The police officer got up from the chair and turned to face the two parents, who had both looked both relieved and furious at the same time.

"Can we bring our daughter home now?" Jake Jr. asked.

"Certainly."

"Rosaline Long, we're going." Jake Jr. said as he turned and stormed out of the room, Rosie nervously lifting her head up to see the police officer sitting down while her mother crossed her arms.

"I-" Rosie tried.

"Don't." Her mother said angrily. "Save it for when we get home. We expect a really good reason for why you had us worry for over a month. Until then, I don't want a word out of you."

Trembling slightly, Rosie got up while her friends watched her. Following her mother out the door, Rosie knew that things were going to get ugly very, very soon.

BLACKOUT; END SEASON

 **A/N: So ends the season. So, yes. Rose, Rosie and her friends don't remember what happened once Rose used the magic. I'll just admit right now that there's no in-universe reason for this happening. So I don't have to spoil you now, I'll explain why later.**

 **So, please review. Season Three will be up soon and will start with Jake's first day of training and the conclusion of the 2033 story-line. That's right, it's still not over yet!**


End file.
